Venus
by MaryJane-In-Holland
Summary: Loki planea una venganza contra Thor y quiere tomar la Tierra. Durante su estadía en SHIELD desarrolla sentimientos hacía una miembro de Los Vengadores, lo detienen. Odín le da un castigo y se vuelve a ver envuelto con ella... días después, Thor se encuentra con ellos y los lleva a Asgard junto con Jane, sin saber que una amenaza que podría destruir el Universo se aproxima.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO UNO: EL ROBO.

Era un día como cualquier otro en S.H.I.E.L.D., una chica de pelo negro, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado, y estatura de 1.75 metros caminaba por los pasillos.

-Agente Blake, la necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo, tengo una nueva misión para usted.-habló el director Fury en el comunicador de la chica.

-Voy para allá, señor.-contestó.

Skaylard Blake, 28 años. Astrofísica de profesión, agente de SHIELD por elección, aunque no tenía muchas. Su reclutamiento empezó en la universidad de Nuevo México. Conoció al agente Coulson en un altercado que se había dado en esa universidad sin razón aparente. Él se dio cuenta de que tenía potencial, y la llevó a la agencia.

Su jefe es de igual forma, es Coulson, y gracias a él pudo convertirse en agente de campo, bajo el entrenamiento de la agente Romanoff, alías Viuda Negra. Y como no, también era peligrosa si, igualmente, había sido entrenada por una de las mejores asesinas de toda la agencia.

Ella contó su vida. Se enteró de que fue adoptada cuando apenas era una niña, un tema delicado para cualquiera en esa etapa. Siempre fue callada, de pocos amigos y escapó de sus padres al mudarse para poder estudiar en la universidad. Se unió a la agencia hacia cuatro años para ser exactos.

Y ahí estaba.

Caminó hasta llegar a la oficina. En el camino se topaba con agentes, investigadores y científicos corriendo, haciendo papeleo, y dando ordenes a otros agentes. Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien, pensó y, finalmente llegó a la oficina.

-¿Me necesitaba, señor?-preguntó ella en el arco de la puerta.

-Sí, agente Blake, necesito que me acompañe a el centro de investigaciones que está usando el doctor Selvig.-contestó el director.-Usted sabe de Astrofísica como él, va a ser de mucha ayuda para esta misión.- Dicho esto, Fury se levantó de su asiento, salió de su oficina y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, ella asintió y fue tras él.

-Agente Barton, necesito verlo en la salida para ir a ver cómo va todo con Selvig.-habló Fury por el comunicador.

-Ya estoy ahí, señor, la camioneta está lista para irnos.-le respondió Clint Barton. Otro de los mejores agentes de la organización, con una gran puntería y habilidad en el arco. ¿Nombre clave? Ojo de Halcón, simple. El director y la agente salieron de la agencia y se montaron en el auto junto con el agente Barton.

-Fury, disculpe que le haga ésta pregunta, pero ¿ qué vamos a ver exactamente?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Al doctor Selvig y a asegurarnos de la investigación del cubo cósmico.-respondió Fury a su pregunta, aunque ella desconocía un poco del objeto antes mencionado. El resto del viaje fue en silecio y en minutos llegaron al laboratorio. Se adentraron en el lugar y llegaron hacia el doctor.

-Doctor Selvig, hemos venido para ver como ha progresado su investigación.-comenzó el director.-y traje a alguien que puede ayudarle.- se hizo a un lado y dejó al descubierto a la joven. aportaba el uniforme de S.H.I. ., con un cinturón que traía armas, por si acaso, y botas negras de tacón medio. Fury continuó hablando.-Ella es la agente Blake y quiero que ayude en ésta investigación, sabe de astrofísica como usted.

-Claro, como usted ordene, director.-le estrechó la mano y ella la tomó para luego sonreír tímidamente.-Bienvenida al trabajo.-ella asintió.

-Y bien, ¿ya sabe de qué esta hecho el cubo?-preguntó Fury al doctor, quien suspiró.

-Los cubos cósmicos son en realidad seres sentientes de poder absoluto, que en su momento abandonaron el estado sentiente y asumieron formas físicas, en las cuales son empleados por otros seres pero ya no disponen de voluntad propia.-comenzó el doctor.-La mayoría asumieron formas de cubos, pero otros asumieron otras formas geométricas diferentes, por lo que a la totalidad de ellos se los conoce como unidades cósmicas contenedoras.

-Señor Fury, debería pensar bien en lo que va a usar el cubo.-intervino la agente.-como ya dijo el doctor, tiene poder absoluto debido a que era un ser sentinente. Debería tener cuidado.-advirtió, Barton escuchaba atento.-aunque, si en mí concierne, lo guardaría en algún lugar seguro. Aún no sabemos que es lo que puede hacer, además, los elementos que lo conforman todavía son desconocidos para nosotros.-finalizó.

El director Fury se quedó pensando por unos segundos. La chica tenía razón, podría ser peligroso. Iba a hablar, hasta que, el cubo, frente a ellos, abrió una especie de portal sin explicación alguna.

De ahí, salió un hombre de cabello negro por debajo de las orejas, con una armadura de colores verde, negro y dorado. Vestía de una forma bastante medieval y parecía sacado de un videojuego. Portaba un cetro dorado en su mano derecha y sus ojos eran entre verde y azul muy profundos.

Posó su mirada en la chica, y luego vio al director, al otro agente y al doctor de reojo. Salió por completo del portal, mientras Fury pedía refuerzos por el comunicador.

En ese momento, salieron más personas del portal. Eran agentes de .E.L.D con armas extrañas que desprendían una luz azul como el cetro del hombre con la armadura y los rodearon.

Al instante, retrocedieron. En definitiva, no estaban con ellos.

Fury a la izquierda de la chica, Barton a la derecha y Selvig a la par de él. Los refuerzos entraron corriendo de todos lados y entradas del centro de investigación y empezó la lucha.

-Agente Blake, quedese aquí y ayude a detenerlo. Barton y yo escoltaremos a Selvig.- dijo Fury y saco una pistola de su cinturón, Barton hizo lo mismo y luego lo hizo ella.

Los hombres salieron corriendo protegiendo a Selvig.

Los agentes pararon de salir del portal y el hombre con la armadura, tomó el cubo y lo metió en la punta del cetro, éste se hizo mas azul que antes.

La agente disparaba a diestra y siniestra, y a todos los que intentaban atacarle. Logró librarse de los que le rodeaban y salió corriendo en busca de Fury y Barton, pero no se percató de que el hombre que había tomado el cubo anteriormente la estaba siguiendo.

Cruzó un pasillo ancho y lleguó a otra sala parecida a la que estaban hace unos minutos antes de que todos esos hombres salieran y los atacaran. Ella se puso a la par de Barton, él tenía a Selvig atras.

-Fury está escondido con más agentes atrás de ese contenedor.-susurró el agente, señalando con la mirada un enorme contenedor, si así se podría llamar, acostado en el suelo. Parecía que lo habían botado y tenía apariencia de estar hecho de vibranium(*) o algún metal parecido.

El hombre entró a la otra sala, en donde ambos agentes se encontraban y éstos, empezaron dispararle, pero parecía no hacerle ningún daño.

Entonces se empezó a acercar a ellos, lentamente. Iba a atacar a la agente con su cetro, pero se hagachó en el suelo a tiempo, esquivádolo.

Barton y Selvig empezaron a correr. Estaba a punto de derribarlo con el pie y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, él se hagachó, le agarró del pie con su mano izquierda, y la derribó. Soltó sin querer su arma y la arrastró hacia él en el suelo. Puso sus pies alrededor de su cintura en el suelo, la agarró del cabello y la levantó.

-¿ Por qué piensas qué puedes conmigo, estúpida midgardiana?-susurró en su oído. Su voz le causó un escalofrío, y se hacía la pregunta mentalmente ¿cómo diablos la había llamado? entreabrió los labios para responderle pero alguien por detrás lo derribó, quedando unos segundos en el suelo. Era Barton. Ella salió del trance y aprovechó para salir corriendo y esconderse con Fury.

Él hombre se levantó rápido y tomó a Barton del cuello sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Acercó su cetro a su pecho y de repente, sus ojos pasaron a ser azules, como el azul que desprendía el cetro. Skaylard vio todo.

-Fury, ¿ya vio lo que hizo?- le dijo ella, cuando estaba atrás del enorme contenedor. Sólo estaban los dos ahí, los agentes ya habían salido. Skaylard volvió su vista a ellos y luego, Barton soltó su arma.

-Imposible, parece que lo tiene bajo su control.-respondió el director sorprendido.

-Traeme al doctor Selvig con vida. Ahora.-ordenó el hombre de cabellos negros.

El agente Barton salió corriendo en busca de Selvig y Fury salió detrás de él sin decirle nada a la agente y quedó sola detrás del enorme contenedor.

Barton llegó hasta donde estaba el doctor y derribó ágilmente a los cuatro agentes que lo protegían.

-Agente Barton, DETENGASE.-ordenó el director.

La agente Blake vio como el hombre extraño sonrió maliciosamente y fue a paso rápido hasta donde estaba Barton, Fury y Selvig. Ella no soportó y, ya que, no había recibido ninguna orden, salió detrás de él.

En esa zona ya no habían agentes peleando, sólo en la otra parte del centro, en donde estaba guardado el cubo.

La mujer se acercó a Fury, él estaba apuntando con otra gran arma al agente Barton y al hombre del cetro, que seguía sonriendo. El hombre tomó su cetro, agarró al doctor Selvig del cuello e hizo lo mismo que con Barton hace unos minutos. En ese momento, Fury disparó el arma y una gran luz azul los cego a ambos y cuando abrieron los ojos, ya no estaban.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS: INICIATIVA.

Luego de ón al centro de investigación, todos los agentes estaban en la sala de reuniones de SHIELD, la agente Hill y Fury estaban al frente y el director daba indicaciones.

-Agente Romanoff, será enviada a una nueva misión: encontrar al doctor Banner en la India y reclutarle.-ordenó a la pelirroja.-agente Coulson, usted será enviado a encontrarse con Stark y le pedira que lea la investigación de Selvig.-dijo al hombre.-Por otro lado, yo hablaré con el Capitán Rogers. La iniciativa Vengadores, ahora, está en marcha.-finalizó.

[…]

Loki tenía bajo su control a miles de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., caminaba por un pasillo en el laboratorio que él mismo había hecho, bajo la tierra, con los agentes que había poseído con su cetro y se dirigía a donde estaba el doctor Selvig.

Q ué fácil había sido para él controlar a eso humanos para su propio beneficio. No veía el momento de dominar ese patético planeta, a su parecer.

-¿Cómo va todo el trabajo, doctor Selvig?- preguntó. Loki al llegar frente al hombre.

-Hasta ahora, bien, pero, necesitamos iridio.- le respondió el doctor un poco apenado.

-¿Sabe en donde puedo encontrarlo?-preguntó el dios, interesado.

-Ese elemento se encuentra, en su mayor parte, en Alemania.- le informó.

-¿En qué parte exactamente?

-El museo de Sttutgart.-contestó.

-No será ningún problema.-comentó. Loki se retiró y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Pensaba en lo que vendría después: con el iridio, abriría un portal que dejaría a los chitauri invadir la Tierra y él, les entregaría el Tesseracto. -Como quitarle un dulce a un niño.-dijo para sí mismo y desapareció.

[…]

La agente Romanoff había llegado de la India con el doctor Banner, Coulson ya había convencido a Stark de leer la investigación de Selvig, aunque aún no estaba ahí, el Capitán Rogers aceptó la oferta de Fury, y todos estaban ahí, excepto la agente Blake. Fury ya le había llamado para que se presentara a la reunión, pero tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer. El papeleo, por ejemplo.

Mientras tanto, Fury les explicó lo sucedido, a los que serían los Vengadores, en el centro y todos hablaban en la sala, dando su opinión al respecto.

-Doctor Banner, ¿puede rastrear la energía del Tesseracto?- le preguntó Fury.

-Si tienen alguna muestra...-le respondió y en eso, Fury guío a Banner hacía una computadora en la que podía hacer el trabajo. El doctor se sentó ahí, y luego de unos segundos, lo que parecía ser la alerta al lado del ordenador, brilló. -Lo encontramos.-dijo Banner, aliviado.

En eso, Fury ordenó a un agente que lo acompañó ahora, que lo buscara. Cuando lo encontraron, una foto del vídeo de seguridad del centro de investigación apareció en la pantalla, con ningún dato.

-Se parece a Thor ¿no creen?- dijo Natasha llegando a la par de ellos. Banner la volteo a ver y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla, y la verdad, sí. El hombre era muy parecido al dichoso Thor con esas ropas.-¿En dónde está?-el doctor tecleó en la maquina, y luego de unos clics, encontró la ubicación en el mapa. El Capitán, ahí presente, sólo veía y escuchaba lo que la Viuda y el dpctor decían, analizando cada palabra y con semblante pensativo.

-Sttutgart, Alemania. Está en el museo.-respondió.

-¿No se daba ahora una fiesta de gala ahí?- preguntó Romanoff.

-Debemos detenerlo.- habló por fin el Capitán.

-Necesitamos un plan.- dijo Fury, más para sí mismo, haciendo que las miradas de los Vengadores cayeran sobre él.- Pero ¿cuál?

En eso la puerta se deslizo y de ella salió Skaylard.

El director y los demás presentes voltearon a ella. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando ahí y frunzió el ceño. Natasha y Fury se vieron como cómplices y luego, éste último, se dirigió a la agente Blake y le explicó lo que tenía en mente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó sorprendida.-No, no, no, no, no, ni loca-se negó.-¿qué no vio lo que me hizo?-preguntó.-todavía me duele la cabeza desde la mañana, Fury.

-Agente, tiene que hacerlo, todos corremos peligro.-intervino el Capitán desde la mesa.-Si no logramos capturarlo, no sabemos lo que podría pasar.

-Agente Blake, Capitán.-le reprendió ella.-¿no puede hacerlo Natasha?-preguntó, confundida. Todos le vieron con cara de súplica, exceptuando a Fury. Dio un suspiro y llevó su cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo-Está bien, lo haré.-respondió sin ganas.

-Perfecto, preparen una nave.-ordenó Fury.-agente Blake vaya a cambiarse y vistase de acuerdo a la ocasión. El Capitán Rogers y la agente Romanoff la acompañaran.-corrió a la salida, luego de asentir con la cabeza a la orden y Natasha la siguió.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.-le dijo la pelirroja.-¿tienes algún vestido?-preguntó mientras caminaban en los pasillos. Skaylard lo pensó con el ceño frunzido y no. No tenía.

-No, no tengo ¿tú si?-preguntó, aún insegura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Claro, dejame ayudarte.-contestó y la haló del brazo para llevarla a su habitación.

[…]

Suspiró. Se vio por última vez en el espejo y se dijo mentalmente que seguía más insegura que nunca.

El vestido que le había dado Natasha no era para nada su estilo. Era rojo, con un cinturón de color negro bajo el pecho que hacía resaltar su figura. En la parte de arriba, poseía unos brillos que simulaban ser diamantes y le daban un toque singular, y el largo era unos pocos centímetros arriba de las rodillas pero sin que le quedara apretado o señido.

Suspiró de nuevo y tomó un par de botas sin tacón, y salió de su habitación en la agencia para encaminarse a la sala de despegue.

[…]

-Se ve usted espléndida, agente Blake.-comentó Fury, caminando a la par de la chica hacia el jet.

-Gracias, señor.-dijo ella, haciendo una sonrisa. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron frente al transporte, que estaba bajando su rampa para que entraran en ella. Por un momento desvío su mirada hacia el suelo y sintió que alguien la veía. Alzó su mirada, luego de detenerse y se encontró con el capitán, que al hacer contacto visual con ella se puso colorado como un tomate, y ella le sonrió un poco para luego dirigirse a Fury.-Sólo una pregunta, señor¿cuál es el nombre del ladrón del cubo cósmico?-preguntó curiosa y con el ceño ligeramente frunzido.

-Aún no lo sabemos, agente, pero creemos que es alguien cercano a Thor.-respondió el director.-y el cubo cósmico se llama Tesseracto.-Skaylard se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Después de una despedida, se adentro al jet junto con el Capitán y la Viuda.

[…]

-Tenemos a Banner y a Fury en el comunicador, en unos minutos llegaremos al Museo.- informó Natasha, en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, agente Blake?-preguntó el Capitán acercándose a ella.

-Skaylard.-respondió.-pero dime Kay.-sonrió.

Pasaron los minutos. El viaje era silencioso y de vez en cuando, la agente Romanoff hacía uno que otro aviso y Skaylard intercambiaba una que otras palabras con el Capitán. La Viuda, después de un tiempo que para Skaylard había sido incómodo, anunció que ya habían aterrizado.

-Ya es hora.-susurró para sí misma. Se levantó del asiento, y se dispuso a salir por la rampa, pero Natasha se acercó a ella y le tendió una cartera negra de fiesta. Kay la vio confundida y la abrió: era un arma.

-Sólo es por si acaso.-Kay asintió y salió de la nave, preparada para cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRES: LA GALA.

Skaylard, luego de salir del jet, se dispuso a entrar al enorme museo. Era gigantesco y ,con aires de realeza. Se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta en su mente, ¿cómo demonios había aceptado a hacer eso? ¿era acaso una prueba? para ella, Natasha era masa calificada. Además, el ladrón del cubo ya la había visto hace unas horas, fácilmente podría reconocerla. Si no fuera por las capas de maquillaje que llevas, le reprendió una chillante vocecita en su mente. Bufó en el camino para sí misma, buscó al hombre con la mirada y, ya que no encontró a nadie, se acercó a una mesa y tomó un bocadillo de lo que había ahí.

-Blake¿no lo ha encontrado aún?-era Rogers en el comunicador.

-No, y por favor, llámame Kay, Steve.-respondió ella, mirando a todos lados, como si alguien se le hubiera perdido.

-Claro, Kay, avisanos si ves o pasa algo.-dijo el Capitán en su oreja.

-Aja.-le dijo desinteresadamente, para seguir buscando en el museo.

[…]

Loki se estaba aburriendo. Se había infiltrado enmedio de todas esas criaturas que tanto despreciaba y que, podría jurar, dominaría, sólo para buscar el mentado iridio, pero aún no hacía su "acto". Además, que no contaba con que SHIELD le estuviera siguiendo el rastro.

-Ya es hora.-susurró para sí mismo.

Quitó sus codos que descansaban en el balcón que daba una gran vista en el museo y caminó hacia las escaleras. Empezó a bajar los escalones lenta y elegantemente, como el príncipe que era. En su mano derecha llevaba un bastón con una piedra azul en la punta. Caminó más hasta pasar enmedio de la gente y traspasó un arco, para así, derribar a un guardia de seguridad con su bastón.

[…]

Skaylard seguía buscando por todos lados a aquel hombre. De vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a la mesa de tan aburrida que estaba, de todas formas, la habían enviado a capturarlo, no a socializar. Suspiró aburrida. Vio una vez más a su alrededor, buscando una señal del tipo ese y lo vio. Por fin lo hizo. Estaba vestido como un humano común y corriente. ¿Y como no encontrarlo? ella lo recordaba bien. Lo había tenido demasiado cerca esa mañana.

-Lo encontré.-habló aliviada por el comunicador.

El hombre pasaba por un enorme arco y Kay notó que lanzó su bastón en el aire, lo atrapó de nuevo y le dio con él a otro hombre a su lado. La gente al ver eso, empezó a correr y gritar por todos lados. Todos entraron en pánico.

-Steve, Natasha, lo encontré.-volvió a repetir por el comunicador.-acaba de hacer que todos entren en pánico.-ella se escudaba un poco atemorisada.

-Vamos para allá.-dijo Natasha.

En ese momento, tomó a otro hombre del cuello, lo acostó en una estatua plana en medio del lugar, mientras todos corrían excepto ella, sacó un aparato extraño y lo colocó en su ojo, luego, el hombre pareció convulsionar y el de ojos verdes azulados sonreía al ver a todas las personas aterrorizadas ahí dentro.

-KAY, SAL DE AHÍ. AHORA.-gritó Natasha, pues hasta ella había escuchado los gritos de las personas y pensó que Skaylard quizá seguía paradota viendo todo. Y así era.

-Bien.-le contestó y salió corriendo del lugar. De vez en cuando miraba atrás de reojo. En un momento al voltear hacia atras, ella se dio cuenta de que su traje había cambiado a una armadura parecida a la que había usado en la mañana y llevaba un casco dorado con cuernos enormes y el bastón se convirtió en su cetro.

La agente corrió más rápido aún. Logró pasar enmedio de toda la multitud y se escondió detrás del monumento.

El hombre también salió, y se subió en el monumento que estaba fuera, al momento que se multiplicaba por todos lados, sembrando terror en las personas, pues nunca habían visto algo así y cuando las tuvo encerradas, se subió en el monumento, quedando a vista de todos ahí. Kay sólo deseaba mentalmente que él no la descubriera.

-Fueron hechos para ser gobernados.-comenzó a hablar de manera que todos podían escucharle ahí. Típico discurso de villano, pensó Kay rodando los ojos. Pasó hablando unas cosas más y ella ni en cuenta.-¡ARRODILLENSE!-ordenó. Y eso sí que lo escuchó.-Y permitanme ser quien lo haga.-por un momento, levantó la vista sigilosamente y observó cada rasgo del hombre. Sólo había observado sus ojos en la mañana, pero no estaba mal, pensó.

-De acuerdo, no sé porque pienso eso.-se dijo a sí misma en voz realmente baja.

-No queremos que un hombre como tú lo haga.-le contestó un hombre que no se arrodillo cuando lo pidió, y retándolo.

-Oigan, ¿pueden darse prisa? esto se está saliendo de control.-susurró por el comunicador.

-No hay hombres como yo.-contestó el tipo del cetro.

-Kay ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Steve.

-Sí.-respondió ella.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Qué bueno.-dio un buen suspiro. De pronto, el hombre con el cetro le disparó al que se le había revelado hace unos instantes, pero llegó el Capitán y con su escudo, lo protegió.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Steve.

-Soy Loki...de Asgard.-le contestó llevándose la mano libre al pecho, como sintiéndose ofendido.

-Así que ese es su nombre.-dijo Kay para sí misma. La gente empezó a correr y a alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Loki se preparó para atacar a Steve, pero...¿Eso es Iron Man? pensó Skaylard. Bueno, llegó él, y le dio con uno de sus disparos. Loki salió volando debido al disparo de Stark y cayó en el monumento en el que había dado su discurso, su cetro cayó al lado de la chica y lo recogió rápidamente. Steve y Stark lo rodearon. La agente se levantó y se acercó a ellos, pero ahora, sin tener miedo. Su casco y las partes pesadas de la armadura desaparecieron.

-Natasha, lo tenemos, trae el jet.-avisó Skaylard por el comunicador. Ella sintió una mirada sobre ella, y efectivamente, era él. Volteo a verlo y se encontró con sus ojos mirando los suyos, pero ella apartó la mirada al instante. Stark y Rogers lo levantaron, cada uno le tomó un brazo y lo levantaron para así, llevarlo al jet. Skaylard llevaba su cetro en la mano izquierda y la cartera con el arma en la otra, detrás del prisionero y los que, ahora, eran sus compañeros.

Natasha llegó con el jet, la rampa bajó y Kay se deshizo de sus plataformas que le estaban matando los pies, y los dejó en el suelo sin darle importancia alguna. Ella miraba la punta del cetro cuando entraba en la nave, y entonces una luz azul la cegó por completo, dándole en la cara. Todo se volvió negro para su vista, y, después, no recordó nada.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: ...Y THOR CASI ARRUINA TODO.

Skaylard cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Stark y Rogers pusieron a Loki en uno de los asientos, amarrado de manos y pies. Cuando Steve terminó de ayudar a Stark fue por la chica que yacía en el suelo, la levantó y la acostó en su regaso, luego de sentarse frente a Loki, quién veía la escena con una ceja arqueada.

-Natasha...-la llamó Steve.

- ¿Sí?-contestó ella, desde el asiento del piloto.

-¿Qué hago? está inconsciente.-dijo nervioso.

-Dejamelo a mí.-Natasha dejó el jet en piloto automático, se levantó, fue hacía ella y le dio una buena bofetada, que sonó muy fuerte, e hizo que Stark dijera un "uuuh", y a los segundos, reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasó, en dónde estoy?-preguntó alterada, cuando sintió un ardor en la mejilla y Natasha volvía al asiento del piloto.

-Hiciste algo con el cetro de Loki.-respondió Stark.-quedaste inconsciente hace 5 minutos.-en ese momento, se levantó del regaso de Steve y se puso de pié. Stark se acercó a ella, su casco se abrió y le tendió la mano, la cual ella tomó.-Tony Stark, supongo que ya has oído de mí.-se presentó y le guiñó un ojo. Ella frunzió ligeramente el ceño y asintió lentamente.

-Agente Blake.-contestó, y separaron sus manos.

-No tienes zapatos.-le informó con la mirada, mientras él se alejaba de ella, junto con Rogers. Buscó con la mirada sus botas, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y buscó. ¿Abajo de Loki? Genial, pensó.

-Prefiero andar descalza.-dijo aún en el suelo y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se levantó y soltó su cabello, que antes había estado en un moño, cuando sintió que alguien la veía. Volteo al frente y, en efectiva. Era Loki quien la veía, con la misma ceja arqueada y parecía analizarla cuidadosamente. Kay se sintió un poco incómoda, primero Steve y luego él, pensó.

De repente, un enorme trueno se escuchó y Kay pudo distinguir que había puesto otra cara, que reflejaba temor.

-¿Te dan miedo los rayos?-preguntó Tony burlándose y Steve se contuvo la risa.

-No, pero si lo que viene después.-dijo mirando para todos lados. Ella no entendía la referencia, así que no le dio importancia, ¿a qué se refería? ¿a la lluvia? Skaylard se apartó y se posó al lado de Steve u antes de que pudiera decirle algo un estruendo sonó.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entró un hombre rubio, con barba, muy alto, quizá mas que Loki. Llevaba una armadura plateada con rojo y azul, y en su mano derecha un martillo. Rápidamente, tomó a Loki del cuello y ambos cayeron al vacío desde la nave.

-Thor.-avisó Natasha.

-Yo voy por él.-comentó Tony, y salió volando por el gran agujero que el dios del trueno había hecho.

-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.-habló Steve.

-NO, STEVE, ESPERA.-advirtió Kay al Capitán, pero él no le hizo caso y saltó con un paracaídas. Skaylard no sabía que hacer. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

-Ni se te ocurra.-amenazó Romanoff a la chica. Suspiró derrotada. Quería salir de ahí y buscarlos a todos. Estaba tan enojada, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí con ellos, y por arte de magia, fue teletransportada hacia donde estaban ellos.

Era un bosque enorme y pudo distinguir a Thor con Loki.

-Olvida esto hermano, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos.-dijo Thor.-Deja esta locura y vuelve a Asgard conmigo.-el rubio tenía su mano libre en la nuca del otro dios de forma amenazante.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con odio el de cabellos negros.-Ni siquiera soy tu hermano, siempre crecí bajo tu sombra.-cada palabra que salía de su boca detonaba odio puro.-Por mas que lo intentara, nunca, nunca nadie vio algo en mí. Quise demostrar que era igual o mejor que tú, pero nadie lo vio.- Thor lo soltó, cuando finalizo.

-Escuchame bien, hermano.-le amenazó con el martillo y Skaylard sintió que algo le pasó al lado derecho a toda velocidad. Ésto golpeó a Thor dejándolo lejos de Loki.

-Te escucho.-contestó Loki al ver a su "hermano" salir volando.

La agente seguía enojada al verlos ahí. Recordó que la cartera que Natasha le había dado estaba en el jet, y volvió a desear mentalmente un arma. Apretó sus puños y en una de sus manos sintió algo muy duro, llevó su vista hacia su mano, y lo que tenía era un arma. Se sorprendió pero luego encontraría una explicación. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Se acercó corriendo hacia el dios y cuando quedó frente a él, su mano derecha desprendía una esfera de color verde y empezó a rodearla en círculos, lo que la puso nerviosa.

-¿No piensas capturarme o sí, mortal?-le preguntó cuando se detuvo detrás de ella. Ella contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y después, se armó de valor.

-Claro que sí.-contestó firme. Dio la vuelta, le propinó una patada en el estomago y eso lo hizo retroceder hasta darse con una roca enorme. Caminó hacia él decidida y le hizo presión en uno de sus hombros y le apuntó con el arma en su sien derecha.-¿No piensas huir o sí?-preguntó y él hizo una pequeña risa en sus labios.

-¿No crees que si enserio hubieras querido, ya me hubieras matado?-se libró de ella, apretó su mano izquierda, haciendo que soltara el arma. La tomó de la cintura y la acorraló en la roca, como ella había hecho con él. Sus rostros estaban tan juntos que podían sentir el aliento del otro y a Skaylard le causaba escalofríos y nervios a la vez.

-Eres tan estúpida si piensas que puedes vencer...-no lo dejó terminar y con su rodilla le dio en la entrepierna. Cayó de rodillas al suelo rocoso del bosque, ella se hagachó y le tomó el pelo.

-Y tú eres tan ignorante si piensas que nos dejaremos derrotar tan fácil.-susurró.-Stark, lo tengo.-avisó por el comunicador.

-Un segundo.-contestó él. Kay podía escuchar turbulencias y golpes desde su oreja.-estoy peleando con Thor.-dijo entrecortado y ella escuchó un golpe sordo y se hizo la idea de que el Capitán trataba de separarlos entonces.

-Por un demonio,¡¿PODRÍA ALGUIEN VENIR?! NO PUEDO TENERLO ASÍ TODA LA NOCHE.-exclamó enojada. El dios intentó safarse del agarre de la chica. Ella le dio otra patada para que se mantuviera en el suelo. Loki se sentía inútil en ese momento, pero era necesario dejarse atrapar, pensó.-Aleluya.-dijo ella aliviada al ver a Iron Man aterrizar a su lado. Él tomó a Loki de los brazos y caminaron.

-¿Y Steve?-preguntó ella.

-El capi se llevará a Thor.-contestó. Kay rodó los ojos por el apodo y Romanoff aterrizó con el jet, para avisar que llegarían al Helicarrier y en unos minutos que fueron eternamente incómodos, llegaron a su destino.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO: BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS.

Todo el equipo llegó al Helicarrier, y se encontraron con Fury.

-Llevenlo a la celda anti Hulk.-ordenó Fury a otros agentes. Lo rodearon y caminaron a su alrededor para llevarlo a la celda. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo por el pasillo.-A la sala de reuniones, ahora.-se dirigió a los Vengadores. Todos asintieron mientras Fury caminaba hacía la celda.

[…]

En la sala de reuniones; Stark, la agente Romanoff, el doctor Banner, el Capitán Rogers, y Kay discutían sobre Loki y el robo del Tesseracto. Thor permanecía callado escuchado.

-El cetro parece tener esencia del Tesseracto.-dijo Banner.

-Entonces podemos rastrear el cubo con eso.-comentó Stark.

-¿Para qué querría Loki el Tesseracto?-cuestionó Banner.

-Loki dará el Tesseracto a los chitauri a cambio de la Tierra.-habló, por fin, Thor.

-¿Qué son los chitauri? - preguntó Kay, confundida.

-Una raza alienígena.- le contestó Thor.

-Ah.-respondió, un poco desinteresada.

-Bien, bien, bien, ya sabemos lo que el hermano psicópata de Thor planea hacer.-habló Tony, ganándose una mirada que detonaba enojo por parte del dios del trueno.-pero, ¿por qué Fury tenía el Tesseracto en sus manos? es algo muy poderoso, ¿no?-finalizó y puso en duda a todos sus compañeros.

-Es una buena pregunta.-dijo Kay. En ese momento, Steve se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar a buscar respuestas, dejando a sus compañeros pensando en lo que Stark había dicho.

En serio era extraño que SHIELD tuviera el cubo al mando y no el gobierno. Kay se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hace un rato, cuando apareció por arte de magia en el lugar en donde Loki, Thor, Stark y Rogers se encontraban. Luego hablaría con Loki de eso, sólo debía esperar el momento adecuado.

[…]

Loki ya estaba en la celda anti Hulk, los agentes se habían ido y habían dejado a Fury con Loki.

-¿Por qué haces ésto?-preguntó el director.

-¿Hacer qué?-contestó el dios con toda la incredulidad fingida del mundo.

-Esto.-levantó su tono de voz.-Robas el Tesseracto. Hablas de paz y de libertad, asesinas por diversión y obligas a las personas a arrodillarse enfrente de ti, como si fueras un dios.

-Soy un dios.-respondió haciendo una sonrisa socarrona.-No tienes idea de lo que el Tesseracto es capaz de hacer, es verdadero poder.-le dijo y en ese momento, Fury llegó a los controles de la celda.

-¿Ves este botón?-señaló uno rojo.-Si tratas de escapar o hacer algo estúpido, apretaré éste botón.-advirtió.-el suelo de la celda en que estás se abrirá y te dejará caer al vacío... hormiga.-dijo señalando a Loki.- bota.-señaló el botón, de nuevo.-Ahora debo irme, avisame si al "verdadero poder" se le ofrece una revista o algo.-dicho esto, se marchó dejando a Loki solo.

[…]

-Y...¿ya averiguaron algo?-preguntó Fury enfrente de el equipo. En ése momento llegó Steve con un arma en mano, que emanaba una luz azul como el Tesseracto y parecía enojado.

-¿Para esto querías el cubo?-demandó saber el capitán.- ¿Armas nucleares? ¿Sabes que esto puede matarnos a todos?-todos pusieron caras de confundidos al ver el arma.

-Ustedes no entienden.-se defendió el director.-con lo que sucedió hace un año, nos dimos cuenta de que no estamos solos en el Universo. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier tipo de amenazas.-se dirigió hacía Thor.-Y tu hermano es una de ellas.

-Pero es mi hermano.-se defendió Thor.

-Mató a 80 personas ahora.-comentó Natasha.

-Es adoptado.-volvió a hablar el diis.

-Basta de charlas por hoy.-habló Fury.-Nos veremos mañana, ahora descansen.-todos se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron el lugar para dirigirse a sus habitaciones en el Helicarrier y Natasha se ofreció para mostrarle sus "aposentos" a Thor.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Kay no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido y en vez de ir hacía su cuarto, decidió visitar la celda de Loki para buscar una respuesta.

[…]

Loki estaba dando vueltas en la celda, con la cabeza hacia abajo y pensando en lo que se había dejado hacer, cuando escuchó la puerta desplazarse y dejó al descubierto a la misma mujer a la que se había enfrentado ya como tres veces en el día. Seguía con el mismo vestido corto, con botas negras sin tacón y con el caballo suelto y despeinado, ella se acercó a él lentamente hacía él.

-¿Qué quieres, mortal?-preguntó Loki.

-Respuestas.-esa fue su simple contestación.-y para tu información, tengo un nombre y no es "mortal".-dijo ella haciendo énfasis a las comillas con sus manos y se cruzó de brazos viéndolo enojada.

-¿De qué hablas, mortal?-preguntó él, ignorando a la petición de la chica, haciendo que ésta se enojara más. Loki la vio detenidamente. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su pecho, sus caderas, todo. No estaba tan mal, no era como las asgardianas pero era linda a comparación de otras mortales. No estaba tan mal, pensó.

-Ya te dije que no me llamo mortal.-le contestó enojada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?- preguntó, sin dejar de analizarla.

-Skaylard.-respondió, de mala gana y desviando su mirada a otro lado, pues ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.-pero eso no importa, he venido a hacerte una pregunta.-devolvió su mirada hacía él y se encontró con sus ojos. Su mirada era profunda y la intimidaba.

-¿Y cuál es esa pregunta, Skaylard?-le dijo el dios, haciendo una media sonrisa pícara. Antes de contestar, Kay quitó su mirada de los ojos de Loki.

-Cuando iba entrando al jet, yo llevaba tu cetro.-comenzó.-por un momento, miré la punta y la luz azul que emana... y de repente, de ese cetro, salió una especie de ... ataque brillante y fue por eso que quedé inconsciente unos minutos.-explicó.- Luego, cuando tu hermano llegó a "salvar el día"...

-No es mi hermano.-interrumpió.

-Como sea.-dijo enojada.-tú y él salieron del jet, con Tony y Steve detrás de ustedes. Estaba enojada, desee estar ahí y así pasó.-cada vez que hablaba fruncía más el ceño.-Escuché todo lo que te dijo y...

-¿Quieres llegar al punto?-preguntó exasperado.-Me estoy aburriendo.- Kay entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con odio.

-Bien.-respondió enojada.-Luego volví a desear una arma con todas mis fuerzas y apareció.-volvió su vista a los ojos de Loki-¿Podrías explicarme eso? ¿Se debe al ataque que me propinó tu cetro?-esto último se lo dijo casi gritando. Loki hizo una sonrisa, maliciosa.

-Tal vez.- le contestó con simpleza.

-Dime, ¿el poder del Tesseracto estaba en tu cetro?-preguntó mirandolo seriamente.

-Una parte, algo así.-le dijo tranquilamente.-Parece que ahora tienes poderes.-terminó y encogió sus hombros. Kay abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SÓLO ESO?! ¡¿NADA MÁS?! -gritó sorprendida. Kay hacía muecas de preocupación y eso le parecía divertido y un poco tierno a Loki, aunque después, se reprendió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó él.-Ahora tienes poderes, eres algo así como...-se quedó pensando con sus manos atrás de su espalda y con la cabeza arriba con un semblante de pensador.-un ser que absorbió parte del poder del Tesseracto, con la ayuda de mi cetro, claro, y con la mía por delante. Deberías agradecerme.-le dijo lo último esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ja.-dijo sarcástica.-Claro que no, yo nunca quise poderes.-le dijo levantando las manos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Con el tiempo podas controlarlos, no te preocupes.-informó Loki con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Ella dio un suspiro molesta, pegó con su pie derecho el suelo todavía más molesta y salió del lugar sin decir adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS: ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

-Al día siguiente, Kay estaba alistandose en su habitación en el Helicarrier. Se puso el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D. y salió caminando a la sala de reuniones. Al llegar se encontró con Thor, Stark, Steve, Banner y Natasha..Puso cara de extrañada al no ver a Fury ahí.

-¿Dónde está Fury?-preguntó. Natasha veía la cámara de la celda de Loki.

-Buenos días para ti también, Kay.-dijo en tono burlesco Tony. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Como si tu fueras tan educado.-le dijo Steve.

-Está bien, hola Steve.-habló normal.-Buenos días Tony.-le contestó burlándose con una sonrisa, luego cambió su semblante a serio.-Es enserio, ¿alguien lo ha visto? tengo que hablar con él.-en ese momento, Fury llegó.

-Agente Blake, ¿me buscaba? le recuerdo que tiene un comunicador en su oreja.-le dijo.

-Ya lo sé señor, pero quería que estuviera aquí y decirle algo en frente de todos.-todas las miradas quedaron sobre ella, Fury le hizo un ademán para que continuara.-Ayer, cuando subía al jet de regreso, el cetro de Loki me tocó con una luz azul y... me pasó algo extraño... Cuando todos iban a dormir, hablé con él, le exigí una respuesta y me dijo que ahora tenía...-Hizo una pausa, mas larga de lo normal-poderes.

-¿Estás bien? porque cuando el cetro te tocó, te desmayaste y de paso te diste en la cabeza.-habló Tony jugando. Kay lo miró enojada.

-Explicate.-dijo Fury.

-¿Cómo creen que bajé del jet y atrapé a Loki?- contestó Kay con ironía.

-Demuestralo.-le ordenó Fury.

-Puede que sea verdad.-habló Thor finalmente y todas las miradas fueron a parar hacía él.-El cetro ahora tiene esencia del Tesseracto, su cuerpo pudo haber absorbido un poco y así obtuvo los poderes, pudo haber pasado eso.-defendió.

-Lo intentaré Fury.-le dijo sarcasticamente.-Gracias Thor.- Pensó en explotar algo, una bombilla que estaba en la habitación. Se quedó viéndola unos segundos, con odio y deseos de hacerlo y...BOOM. Explotó. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido.

-Coincidencia, pudo haber tenido una falla técnica.-dijo. Stark sin poder creer lo que había visto.

-¿Ah, sí?-le dijo Kay. Se puso más enojada que antes y de su mano izquierda empezó a salir una pequeña luz azul que hacía forma de esfera. Y sin tener control de sí misma, lo atacó sin querer, a Tony le pasó rosando en el hombro derecho y todos se quedaron más sorprendidos todavía. Kay caminó y se puso enfrente de Fury.-Ahora, ya sabe que no estoy loca.-en ese momento llegó la agente Hill.

-El laboratorio está listo, director Fury.-dijo Hill a sus espaldas.

-Agente Blake, doctor Banner, Stark, al laboratorio. La agente Hill los llevará.-les dijo Fury. Kay y Banner obedecieron y siguieron a Hill.

-¿Haces pilates?-le dijo Tony a Steve, y éste le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-STARK!-le gritó Fury. -Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo, se levantó de su asiento, salió y alcanzó a María, Kay y al doctor Banner de camino al laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fury te regañó?- le dijo Kay aguantando la risa.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Blake.-le contestó Stark.

-Me pregunto como pueden soportarte.

-Me aman.-dijo Tony con una sonrisa y mirando a Kay.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Stark.-le dijo Kay imitando su tono y finalmente llegaron al laboratorio.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaaa. Primero antes que nada, les quiero dar las gracias por las más de 400 visitas cx y segundo, voy a agregar a la historia la parte de Thor: TDW. *aunque creo que prácticamente será toda xD sólo que con diferente final* gracias en serio c': y este fue uno de los capítulos que me más disfruté escribiendolo.

CAPÍTULO SIETE: PLAN .

Hace más de una hora que Kay, el doctor Banner y Stark trabajaban con el cetro de Loki para dar con el Tesseracto.

Mientras tanto, Fury estaba con la agente Romanoff buscando un plan para sacarle información a Loki.

-Agente Romanoff, tengo una idea.-le dijo Fury.-Vaya usted a hablar con él, cuéntele algo sobre su vida, gánese su confianza y saquele información acerca de lo que planea hacer.-Natasha se le quedó viendo a Fury unos minutos pensativa.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué hago?-le contestó la pelirroja.

-Llamaré a la agente Blake para que haga lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que ella, tanto como usted son fuertes y son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su mundo.-le dijo Fury decidido. Natasha asintió.-Agente Blake, doctor Bannet, Stark... los necesito en la sala de reuniones, ahora.-habló por el comunicador.

En el laboratorio...

Kay escuchó a Fury llamándolos a todos para que fueran a la sala de reuniones. Se dirigió a Stark y Banner.

-Oigan, Fury nos quiere en la sala de reuniones.-dijo haciendo una torcedura con sus labios.

-Claro.-dijo Banner. Él y Stark se dispusieron a guardar el cetro y salieron del lugar atrás de Kay.

Todos llegaron a la sala de reuniones.

Los mandados a llamar llegaron y se encontraron con Fury y la agente Romanoff. En ese momento llegó Steve acompañado de Thor.

-Señores, señoritas.-dijo Fury mirando a todos con su único ojo.-los he reunido aquí porque he ideado un plan con la agente Romanoff.

-¿En que consiste?-preguntó Rogers.

-La agente Romanoff hablará con Loki y tratará de sacarle informacion sobre su plan. Así de simple.

-¿Y si no funciona?-dijo Thor.-Loki no es tan fácil.-él sabía que su hermano no le decía cualquier cosa a alguien y menos ahora, tratándose de una agente del lugar en donde estaba prisionero... y pensando sobre eso...

-Sabemos que no es fácil. -dijo Kay - ¿pero saben que si lo fue?... Capturarlo. Yo creo que, siendo el dios del engaño, ya debería haber escapado.

-O realmente quiere estar encerrado.-dijo Stark.

-Tal vez.-respondió Fury.-Ahora, agente Romanoff, vaya a esa celda y hable con él, tenemos información por obtener.-dando la conversación finalizada. Natasha se retiró del lugar para ir a hablar con Loki. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría, pero lo haría, solo debía verse y estar calmada.

-Insisto.-dijo Thor - ¿y si no funciona?-volvió a preguntar.

-La agente Blake ira a hacer el mismo labor que la agente Romanoff.-dijo Fury.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida la primera mencionada.

-Porque yo sé, que tanto usted como la agente Romanoff, son mujeres valientes que son capaces de dar y luchar por salvar su mundo. Además, algo me dice que Loki podría hablar más tiempo con usted que con la agente Romanoff.-respondió Fury tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a ver por las pantallas la cámara de la celda del dios del engaño.

Natasha ya estaba entrando al lugar. Se sentía nerviosa por dentro, aunque no debía mostrarlo. Ella sabía que Loki le podía sacar cosas que ni al caso se daban, tal vez cosas de su pasado, antes de convertirse en agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., su infancia y todas las cosas terribles que pasó y que tuvo que hacer. Ya no podía huir de ahí y dejar que Kay tomara su lugar, ya estaba tan cerca de la celda, tal vez medio metro más y...

-¿Qué la trae por aquí, agente Romanoff?-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la profunda voz de Loki. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se acercó lentamente al igual que ella. Natasha estuvo a punto de hablar pero él la interrumpió.-Me imagino que todo esto es para "sacarme" información, ¿no es así?-finalizó.

-Algo así...-dijo Romanoff-mirándolo fijamente.-Supongo que sabías que vendría.

-Algo así.-contestó Loki imitando su tono de voz y haciendo a la vez una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué hiciste con el agente Barton?-le preguntó.

-Digamos que tengo escondida su mente.

-¿Y cuándo triunfes, cuando seas el rey de la montaña, qué le pasará a su mente?

-Oh, ¿eso es amor, agente Romanoff?-le preguntó Loki mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-El amor es para niños.-contestó.-Yo ya soy una mujer, es sólo una deuda. -Loki le dio una mirada que ella interpretó como "continua". Loki caminó hasta sentarse en una silla en el centro de la celda. Ella también caminó hasta sentarse en una silla enfrente de la celda.-Hace años, mucho antes de que me uniera a S.H.I.E.L.D., me gané una reputación, tengo habilidades muy específicas y me daba igual cómo las usaba... o en quién; hice algo que a ellos no les gustó... Barton fue enviado a liquidarme, pero cambió de decisión.

-¿Y qué harás si te ofrezco liberarlo?

-Sacarte no creo.-Loki dio media sonrisa.

-No, eres interesante. Tu mundo ahora prende de un hilo, ¿y tú buscas salvar a un hombre?

-Regímenes van y vienen, es lo que me afecta mucho y yo soy de Rusia, o al menos lo era.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-En realidad no es complicado-dijo Natasha levantándose de su asiento y acercándose más a la celda-estoy en números rojos con él, es por eso que necesito saldar mi deuda.

-¿Y podrás? ¿Y podrás saldar todas tus deudas, Natasha?-dijo Loki levantándose también de su asiento y acercándose a ella.-la hija de Drakeov, Sao Paolo, el hospital en llamas... Barton me habló de tu pasado, tus deudas aún están en números rojos -ya estaba frente a ella- es tarde para engatuzarme ¿y tú crees que salvar a un hombre menos virtuoso que tú podrá cambiar algo? es el más básico sentimentalismo, eres un niño resando. ¡PATÉTICO! mientes y asesinas, servir para mentirosos y asesinos... finjes ser diferente, tener tu propio código y buscas compensar tus errores pero lo cierto es que nunca podrás hacerlo porque son parte de ti. -en ése momento Loki golpeó con su mano derecha hecha puño la celda enfrente de Natasha, e hizo que ésta diera un pequeño sobresalto.-Cuando vuelva, le ordenaré a Barton que te mate, lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo que recuerdes tus peores miedos y pesadillas.-Natasha dio la vuelta aún con su cara sorpresiva y caminó - Ésta es mi oferta, tu mewling quim.

-Eres un monstruo.-dijo casi entre sollozos dándole la espalda a Loki.

-No como el que tú trajiste.-Natasha se dio la vuelta.

-Claro, Banner.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Loki incrédulo. Natasha empezó a caminar dispuesta a salir del lugar.

-Su plan es liberar al Hulk, mantenganlo tranquilo.-dijo por el comunicador, ella se detuvo y miró de nuevo a Loki.-gracias por tu cooperación.-finalmente salió del lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí el capitulo ocho ,gracias a elapink100 por la review y a las personas que han sido parte de las casi 700 visitaa de la historia:'D

CAPÍTULO OCHO: RECLAMOS.

Natasha iba caminando por los pasillos dejando atrás la celda de Loki. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, trataba de quitarse todos esos fantasmas del pasado que la acababan de atormentar, ¿cómo era posible que en tan sólo unos minutos había recordado todo lo que hizo y pasó durante años?, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Llegó a la sala de reuniones, encontrando a todos los Vengadores y a Fury.

Kay se levantó y caminó hacía Natasha, posandose frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo tomandola por los hombros. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo... necesito descansar...es todo.-dijo mirando a Fury. Él asintió, dándole así, permiso para que se retirara. Fue demasiado para ella hoy. Kay se dirigió a Fury.

-¿No piensa hacer algo?-dijo Kay con voz y mirada preocupada.

-¿A qué se refiere, agente Blake?-respondióFury mirandola con su único ojo.

-¡¿Es qué acaso no lo ve?!-le dijo gritando. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.-Loki tuvo que dar en un punto débil de Romanoff para que ella reaccionara de esta manera. Tal vez no lo mostró frente a él, pero lo hizo frente a nosotros. Llevo conociendola cuatro años, y nunca la había visto de esa manera.-dicho esto, Kay salió del lugar, caminando a paso rápido.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Blake?-le gritó Fury desde el comunicador.

-A hacer un pequeño reclamo.-le respondió.

Kay iba furiosa por los pasillos, encaminandose hacía la celda de Loki. Natasha era su amiga y lo que Loki le hizo pasar no tenía precio, pero ella lo haría pagar, costara lo que tuviera que costar.

Loki seguía dando vueltas en su celda, pensando en cómo Natasha había descubierto su infalible plan cuando escuchó unos pasos, firmes y apresurados.

Kay llegó a la celda en donde Loki se encontraba. Iba caminando al mismo paso con el que venía al principio y con la cabeza en alto. Lo haría pagar y muy caro, no dejaba de repetirselo en la mente.

Loki dio la vuelta, caminó hasta el frente al igual que Kay, pero ella estaba con sus brazos ctuzados en su pecho.

Era ella, con la que se había enfrentado un par de veces e intercambió palabras unas dos veces, también. Ella iba a hablar, abrió un poco los labios pero algo se lo impidió de repente. Se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Loki posó su mirada en la de Kay, observó los labios entre abiertos de Kay. Realmente, le parecieron lindos, rojos y un poco gruesos. Luego volvió a verla a los ojos, sus lindos y azules ojos. De repente, unas enormes ganas de tenerla dentro de la celda le invadieron la mente; quería besarla. Estúpido sentimentalismo, pensó.

Kay, por su parte, al sentir la mirada de Loki sobre la suya, la estremeció un poco y la puso nerviosa a la vez. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ella nunca se ponía nerviosa frente a un hombre, al menos que.. no. No, no, no, no y NO. Ella no se podía dar el lujo de estarse enamorando del enemigo, hasta trató de matarla una vez... y había hecho que su amiga quedara en un estado desconocido para ella. El último pensamiento le hirvió la sangre. Dio un suspiro, frunció la boca y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Natasha?-dijo Kay, haciendo que Loki reaccionara de sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo? Nada.-dijo haciendo una media sonrisa. Miró a su izquierda.-aunque, te recomiendo que salgas de aquí...-volvió la vista a ella.-si no quieres que te ocurra lo mismo.

-Recordar mis traumas psicológicos no esta en mis planes hoy, Loki.-el susodicho levantó una ceja al escuhar su nombre salir de la agente.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Loki, fulminandola con la mirada y entre cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Kay, mirandolo con decepción como si de su madre se tratara. Ya le estaba aburriendo esa pregunta.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Loki sintiéndose ofendido ante la pregunta y levantando la cabeza. Mientras que ella seguía con la misma mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

Loki volvió a entre cerrar los ojos, porque esa mirada le recordaba a Frigga, cuando lo regañaba a él y a su herm-Thor cuando eran niños por alguna broma que habían hecho y de la que se habían pasado del límite.

Ella fue la única en todo el reino que lo amaba y aceptaba como era él en realidad, nunca lo apartó o lo dejó a un lado, ella siempre le había demostrado cuanto lo quería.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de verme así?! Pareces mi madre.-gritó Loki desesperado ya por la mirada de la agente. Kay dio un pequeño sobresalto y se descruzo de brazos.

-Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él sólo apartó la mirada de la de ella.

-Tú no lo entenderías.-dijo Loki mirando a otro lado.

-No, Loki, tal vez no lo entiendo. Sólo sé que tú y yo tal vez... no somos tan diferentes. -Loki volvió su vista a la de Kay, y vio que ella hablaba en serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él volviendo la mirada a la de ela. Ni siquiera creía que hubiera alguien entendiendolo, o al menos que lo intentara.

-Mira, quizá no es de mi incumbencia esto pero...-hizo una pausa un poco larga para pensar bien las palabras que diría.-sé que Thor no es tu hermano y que Odín ni Frigga son tus padres... Sin embargo, me imagino que tuviste una infancia normal. ¿Sabes? yo también soy adoptada en mi familia, me enteré de eso cuando era una niña-frució el ceno.-mi madre nunca pudo tener hijos, así que recurrió a la última opción.-dio un suspiro y apartó su mirada de la de él para voltearla a su derecha.-después de saber toda la verdad, yo fui apartándome del mundo, no me gustaba entablar conversación con alguien...hubo un momento en el que sufrí de acoso e indiferencia por parte de mis compañeros. Pasé toda mi vida en esa posición, hasta que llegó el tiempo de partir para estudiar la universidad. Fue ahí cuando dejé de ver a mis padres adoptivos.-ahí volvió a ver a Loki.- Es verdad, me decepcioné demasiado al saber que no era hija biológica, pero tú al menos tuviste a un hermano que te quiso, te quiere y te querrá hagas lo que hagas. En cambio, yo hubiera dado mucho para no haber pasado sola toda mi vida.

-Tu no me conoces.-respondió Loki con veneno en sus palabras. Aunque debía reconocer que se sentía un poco mejor al escuchar el resumen de vida de la agente.

Sus historias eran un poco parecidas; ella era una niña cuando se enteró de que era adoptada y Loki ya era un adulto.

Y ahí estaba ella, contándole su vida a un extraño, a un dios, al hermano de Thor, el que quería conquistar su mundo. Kay nunca buscó venganza, en parte estaba triste pero por la otra se encontraba feliz porque de no ser por ellos, nunca hubiera sentido lo que es amor familiar y no hubiera aprendido todo lo que sabe ahora.

Loki ya se sentía atraído físicamente por ella y ahora que sabía que compartían una historia mas o menos parecida, era todavía peor. Sentía que ella lo entendía y así era.

Kay miraba fijamente a Loki, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, después de lo que le había dicho, él pensaba y ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez lo hacía cambiar de opinión acerca de dominar su mundo.

Ella seguía mirando a Loki, aún con la cabeza hacía abajo, le parecía lindo y tierno y... ¡¿pero qué estaba pensando?! debía controlar sus impulsos, de todas formas, si el no estuviera tratando de dominarlos a todos y luchara de su lado, era totalmente ridículo que se fijara en una simple mortal... o ya no tan simple, por lo que ocurrió con el cetro, se supone que le había dado poderes, aún así, no quería aprender a usarlos, en fin, en lo que estaba... Kay seguía diciendose que "no" en su mente.

Loki levantó la mirada finalmente. Lo había pensado y mucho, quería a la mortal y cuando dominara Midgard, la tendría. Dio una sonrisa maliciosa con la cabeza en alto que hizo que Kay tuviera un poco de miedo, nervios y escalofríos a la vez y frunció el ceño viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero ya es tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaas. Gracias por las 800 visitas y a elapink por la review. Enserio, son demasiadas visitas y pocas reviews pero creo que ver el conteo de los usuarios que se toman la molestia de leerla me hacen sentir bien, además que me cuesta un poquito subir y escribir esto porque lo hago desde mi celular.

Respondiendo a la review: sólo te digo que... bueno, lo descubras por vos misma(?)

Yo creo que hasta ahora, éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Quería uno más largo pero no salió. *llora*

CAPÍTULO NUEVE: INVASIÓN.

En ése momento, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y las alertas comenzaron a sonar.

-Señor, han atacado uno de los motores del Helicarrier.-dijo Hill a Fury con la respiración entre cortada.

Fury se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar ordenes a todos por el comunicador.

-Stark, Rogers, reparen el motor de la nave.-Stark, que se encontraba con Banner, salió corriendo por su traje cuando escuchó la orden.-Agente Romanoff, vaya y calme al doctor Banner.-la Viuda salió de su habitación para evitar que Hulk saliera.

En la celda, Kay seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y congelada escuchando todos el caos que hundía a la nave.

-No.-dijo.-no, no, no, no, no, no... NO.-negaba con la cabeza.

La agente Romanoff seguía tratando de calmar al doctor, pero fue en vano. Hulk salió y Romanoff se hechó a correr.

-Kay, ¡AYUDA!-gritó por el comunicador.

Kay reaccionó y salió corriendo de la celda hacía el laboratorio. En el camino, chocó con Thor.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Thor incrédulo. Y en ese momento, Hulk soltó un rugido detrás de Thor y Kay abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando al tipo verde.

-Creo que eso lo dice todo.-dijo Kay temblando y señalado con el dedo hacía donde estaba Hulk. Thor giró y encaró al otro tipo.

-¡CORRE!-le ordenó a Kay. Al mismo tiempo que levantaba su martillo.

Kay corrió por el pasillo, o lo que quedaba de el. Hulk tomó a Thor cual muñeco y lo lanzó hacía abajo haciendo que el piso se rompiera y el dios callera en el lugar en donde S.H.I.E.L.D. guardaba las naves y Hulk se lanzó tras él.

Kay escuchó el gran estruendo, giró y vio el gran agujero en el suelo y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó hacía él, encontrando a Thor y a Hulk en medio de una batalla.

Thor peleaba con la bestia verde, cuando vio que Kay cayó con gran agilidad en el lugar. Él sabía que era un lugar peligroso para una mujer. Hulk se acercaba a Thor, éste le propinó un golpe lanzando su martillo hacía el pecho de Hulk, y salió volando. Thor se acercó a Kay rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy peligroso.

-No, Thor. Pensé que te había hecho algo.-dijo Kay muy preocupada y nerviosa a la vez. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso el que fueran dioses guapos, musculosos y poderosos? ¿Era eso? También lo hacía con Loki, ya daba igual, estaba en medio de una batalla.

Volteo a su izquierda para ver a Hulk batallando por quitarse el martillo de Thor de encima y luego volvió a ver a Thor.

-Es enserio Kay, tienes que salir de aquí. Es muy peligroso para ti, en cualquier momento... -pero Thor fue interrumpido cuando Kay se lanzó sobre él, besándolo con una intensidad que ni ella misma conocía. Thor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acción de su compañera y luego se dejó llevar, sin saber bien el por qué, luego de unos segundos, se separararon y se vieron a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, creo que era la única forma para hacer que cerraras la boca.-dijo Kay haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Thor la vio a los ojos, en realidad, la chica era linda pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien más y Kay lo sabía, Jane Foster era su amiga.

-Está bien.-le contestó Thor haciendo una sonrisa.-sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?

-Claro, padre.-le dijo Kay palpandole el hombro derecho a Thor.-Y ahora que recuerdo, deberías ir a ver a tu hermano. Yo me ocupo de Hulk, ¿está bien?-lo último lo dijo con semblante más serio. Thor frunció el ceño.

-Kay, no creo que sea buena idea...-sin embargo, fue interrumpido, pero ahora con palabras.

-No me hagas besarte de nuevo, ¿sí?-le dijo la pelinegra alzando una ceja pícaronamente.-no te preocupes tengo un plan, confía en mí. Ahora ve con él, le hablé hace unos minutos y tengo miedo de que ya haya escapado.-Thor la miró un poco desconfiado y luego vio a Hulk batallando todavía con quitarse su martillo. De todas formas, ella era una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., era lista y ágil para lo que hacía. No por nada estaba ahí.

-Está bien, confío en ti, Kay.-la chica le dio una sonrisa y el dios se la devolvió. Alzó su mano para recuperar a su martillo y salió volando hacía la celda de su hermano.

Kay lo vio irse por el agujero en el techo y vio a Hulk acercándose a ella a grandes pasos. Se puso nerviosa, en realidad no tenía un plan, lo dijo sólo para que Thor se tranquilizara.

Corrió hacía un jet y Hulk la siguió. Kay se escondió detrás del jet y cuando vio que Hulk se tiró hacía donde estaba, ella saltó a la izquierda esquivando al tipo verde. Éste se estrelló con el jet, haciendo que él junto con la nave salieran del Helicarrier por la ventana de cristal hacía el vacío. Kay se sorprendió de lo que, sin querer, hizo.

-Fury, tenemos un problema.-dijo Kay por el comunicador.-Hulk saltó de la nave.

-Maldición.-dijo Fury en el comunicador.

Por otro lado, la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón, se enfrentaban en otro pasillo de la nave. Clint estaba ahí con un propósito: liberar a Loki.

-Con un noqueo puedo detener el poder que Loki posee sobre ti, Clint.-le advirtió la Viuda antes de propinarle una patada en la cabeza con la que cayó al suelo, noqueado.

Thor se encontró a Loki a punto de escapar de la celda.

-¡NO!-gritó Thor y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, atravesando una ilusión óptica de Loki, por lo que cayó dentro de la celda y el verdadero Loki apareció frente a los controles apretando el botón para cerrar la celda.

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, Thor.-dijo Loki con una sonrisa que bien se podría comparar con la del gato del cuento de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

Kay estaba preocupada por Thor. Iba corriendo con una pistola pequeña pero poderosa hacía la celda de Loki y entró.

-¡THOR!-gritó Kay desconcertada. Giró su vista hacía Loki.- tú, ¿cómo escapaste?-le dijo apuntando hacía él el arma.

-Tengo mis trucos.-dijo Loki y en su mano derecha apareció su cetro. Y con la izquierda, iba acercándose lentamente hacía el botón que hacía que la celda cayera al vacío.

Thor le propinaba golpes a la celda con el martillo, haciendo apenas unos rasguños, ya se estaba hartando.

-No lo hagas.-le dijo Kay sin apartar el arma de la cabeza de Loki. Tarde. Loki apretóel botón y Thor cayó al vacío. Kay bajó el arma rápidamente y derribó a Loki de una patada de lado, haciendo que se estrellara contra los controles. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y la tomó del brazo y la apretócontra él con mucha fuerza, se acercó a su oído para decirle algo, cuando... salió volando hasta caer en una de las paredes de la nave. Kay volteo a ver a la derecha para saber quien había sido su salvador. Era el agente Coulson.

-Así que eso hacía.-dijo Coulson sorprendido.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias.-le dijo ella al separarse de él.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, agente.-ella asintió.

Coulson abrío sus ojos y ahogó un grito, se desplomó al suelo y Kay intentó ayudarlo, volvió su vista hacía arriba y vio a Loki con su cetro manchado de sangre...la sangre de Coulson. Kay lo separó de enmedio de ella y Loki, y le hizo frente.

-Maldito hijo de perra.-dijo Kay con veneno en sus palabras, ella no era de las que solía maldecir de esa forma pero estaba muy enojada en ese momento.

Apuntó a Loki con su arma y disparó... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Loki la engañó con uno de sus espejismos.

En ése momento Fury llegó al lugar. Kay se dio cuenta.

-Escapó.-dijo Kay al verlo.

-Vengadores, a la sala de reuniones, ahora.-habló Fury por el comunicador. Él salió y Kay fue detrás de él.

Había caído unos, no sé, ¿5000 metros del cielo? se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar parecido a una pradera. Se levantó del suelo con pasto que se veía con un color café debido al sol. Vio a todos lados buscando su martillo. Alzó su brazo derecho y vino volando hacia él. Luego se tocó la oreja buscando el aparato que Fury le había dado para que se comunicaran, y no lo tenía. Qué bien, pensó. Vio al cielo tratando de buscar alguna señal de la nave. Le dio igual, alzó su martillo y emprendió vuelo siguiendo su instinto.

Fury y Kay llegaron a la sala. El Capitán, Iron Man, la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón fuera del trance de Loki, se encontraban ahí.

-Supongo que ya saben que sucedió con Hulk.-dijo Fury mirándolos a todos y, especialmente, a Kay, quien sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está ricitos?-dijo Stark, haciendo referencia a Thor. Y en ése momento, llegó Thor, haciendo un agujero en la nave, cayó en la mesa de pie.

-Lamento la tardanza.-dijo Thor, bajando del lugar en donde había caído. Stark se aguantaba la risa. Kay se dirigió a su asiento al igual que Thor.

-El agente Coulson resultó herido gracias a Loki, tratando de detenerlo y de salvar a la agente Blake.-dijo Fury.-él creyó en esta iniciativa, no sabemos si sobrevivirá... y yo creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es vengarle.

-Pero no será tan fácil.-dijo Steve. Stark se quedó pensando en lo que Rogers había dicho.

-Yo creo que el capi tiene razón.-dijo Stark con su característico sentido del humor.-odio admitirlo pero es cierto. Loki es una diva. Quiere llamar la atención, gente adorandolo, lanzandole flores y...-abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. No terminó de hablar, se levantó de su asiento y fue directo al centro de la mesa colocándose el casco.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Stark?-le gritó Fury.

-A mi torre.-dicho esto, Tony saliópor el agujero que Thor había hecho.

Kay se quedópensando y los demás murmuraban cosas sin saber el por quéde la acción del hombre de hierro..y se levantó.

-Director, piense: Loki tiene a Selvig, al Tesseracto y Thor dijo que traería a una raza...-fue interrumpida por Thor.

-Chitauri.

-¡ESO!-dijo señalando a Thor que se encontraba a su lado.-eso significa que abrirá un portal para traerlos, así cómo hizo cuando robó el cubo.-todas las miradas fueron hacía ella.

-Iremos hacía la torre. AHORA.

Banner se sentía mareado, con una jaqueca insoportable. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo en medio de escombros en un lugar que parecía ser una bodega. Sin embargo, la voz de un hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya despertó, eh?-Bruce dio un pequeño salto, desde el lugar en donde estaba y giró para ver al hombre que le había hablado.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó Bruce y el hombre, empezó a contarle...

Mientras tanto, Tony estaba ya en su torre, "hablando" con Loki.

-Tengo un plan.

-No es muy buen plan.-dijo Stark sirviendo un vaso de whisky.

-Tengo un ejercito.-dijo Loki acercándose a Stark.

-Tenemos a un Hulk.-respondió Stark dejando su vaso y acercándose a él, de igual forma.-Cuando ellos vengan y lo harán, te detendremos.-ambos estaban demasiado cerca.-y si no, vengaremos la Tierra. Piensa: un super soldado que acaba de salir del hielo, un playboy con una armadura, tu hermano el semidios, un doctor que cuando se enoja se transforma en una bestia verde, dos asesinas super sexys y un tipo con un arco y gran puntería. Lamento decirte esto, pero tú te ocupaste de enojar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-No lo creo. Ellos estarán muy ocupados peleando contigo.-y puso su cetro sobre su pecho haciendo una pequeña pero notable sonrisa... cuando se dio cuenta de que en Stark no hacía efecto. Probó otra vez. Nada.-Antes funcionaba.-dijo Loki confundido.

-Problemas técnicos, uno de cada cinco...-se vio interrumpido cuando Loki lo agarró de la barbilla y lo lanzó contra el suelo. -Jarvis, cuando quieras.-dijo levantándose. Loki lo volvió a tomar de la barbilla con fuerza.

-Todos ustedes caerán ante mí.

-Despliégalo, despliégalo.-y Loki lo lanzó por la ventana haciendo que cayera hacía la calle.

Tony sentía como caía desde su torre hacía los miles de autos que pasaban...

Loki seguía en la torre contemplando el fin de Stark... o eso pensaba él, cuando volteo a ver hacía adentro, una de las armaduras de Stark salió disparada rosandolo y caía de un clavado como su dueño.

Stark sintió a la armadura pegándose en su cuerpo y voló hacía arriba para quedar frente a Loki.

-Hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar y su nombre es Phil.-y le disparó, haciendo que saliera volando hacia adentro de la torre.

Loki se levantó del suelo. Se dio cuenta de que Stark ya no estaba, pero no se encontraba completamente sólo. Se dirigió hacía donde estaba Selvig y vio a Stark tratando de convencerlo de que no hiciera tal cosa. De todas formas ya era demasiado tarde.

El doctor accionó el aparato con el cubo dentro y se abrió un portal, dejando salir a una nave gigante y otras más pequeñas que salieron tras ésta.

-Fury, ¿los demás están cerca?-dijo Stark por el comunicador un poco nervioso.

-Claro que sí, Stark.-se escuchó la voz de Barton.

-Bien. Porque Selvig abrió un portal y está saliendo demasiada mierda de él.

-Demonios.-exclamó Kay, al ver la gigante nube negra que era el portal y todo lo que salía de él.

-Bien, este es el plan.-dijo el Capitán poniéndose frente a los Vengadores, cuando de repente se escuchó un rugido y salió Hulk. Todos los demás se sorprendieron.-como decía, Stark y Thor ataquen las naves; Clint sube a cualquier edificio, al más alto que encuentres y ataca desde ahí a los chitauri; Natasha, Kay y yo atacaremos en tierra... y Hulk-dijo volteando a verlo.- aplasta.

Los Vengadores tomaron sus puestos. Stark batallaba desde arriba con Thor, Clint atacaba desde el edificio, Hulk, bueno, Hulk aplastaba, el Capitán, Natasha y Kay defendían en tierra, dando patadas y balazos por donde fuera y Steve lanzaba su escudo.

Kay aprovechó a agarrarse de una nave que volaba muy bajo, se montó detrás del chitauri y con un balazo lo mató.

Iba recorriendo con esa cosa por toda la cuidad matando a todos los chitauri que podía.

Loki observaba desde arriba de una pequeña nave todo el caos que los chitauri provocaban.

Clint, que estaba cerca de la Torre Stark, observó a Loki en el aire y no dudó en tomar una de sus flechas y lanzarsela.

Loki sintió algo que venía en camino hacía él, estiró su mano izquierda y tomo el objeto, era la flecha de Barton, el hombre al que él había poseído gracias al cetro. No fue hasta cuando la flecha explotó en su mano y lo hizo caer en la terraza de la torre de Stark.

Thor al ver eso, salió disparado a ver a su hermano.

-Loki, deten esta locura.

Kay, iba sobrevolando encima de la Torre Stark con la nave de los chitauri, vio que uno venía en camino enfrente de ella y para que la criatura se estrellara, ella bajó de una voltereta hacía atrás y cayó en la terraza de la torre, donde estaban los hermanos asgardianos.

-Ya es tarde, Thor, muy tarde.-dijo Loki dándole un buen golpe con el cetro que lo llevó a dar en la pared del balcón de la terraza.

Kay estaba terminando de levantarse cuando vio a Thor estrellarse en la pared, él se levantó rápidamente, levantó su martillo y le dio a Loki, haciendo que él se estrellara ahora, contra la puerta de cristal. Se levantó enseguida y fue por Thor agarrándolo del cuello.

-Deten esto, hermano.-dijo Thor. Loki lo vio con repulsión ante la palabra "hermano".

-No soy tu hermano.-le contestó y le incrustó la punta del cetro a Thor, fallando en el intento de herirlo y Kay creyó lo peor. Kay sólo observaba con horror la escena. Loki alzó su cetro para volver a propinarle una buena paliza a Thor... y fue cuando Kay se metió entre ambos sujetando el cetro de Loki que estaba ahora, a punto de darle a ella.

Kay golpeó Loki haciendo que aflojara el agarre sobre el cetro y Thor se levantó. Iba hacía ellos cuando Kay lo empujo demasiado fuerte para ser humana. Kay vio que Loki aún hacía fuerzas para tomar el cetro y él ya se estaba desesperando. Maldita humana, pensó.

-Suéltalo si quieres vivir, mortal.-le dijo Loki a Kay.

-¡NO!-gritó Kay aún haciendo fuerzas para despojarle el cetro. Loki dejó de hacer fuerzas pero agarró el objeto firmemente.

-Te dije que lo sueltes o sino...-ya no pudo continuar porque ella se abalanzó sobre él y besó al dios para que dejara de hablar, sin importarle que Thor también estaba ahí y también lo había besado.

Loki se sorprendió por completo. La mortal, que él se había propuesto a tenerla, lo estaba besando. Sus labios besaban a Kay con una gran posesión y pasión, como si su vida prendiera de ella. Kay no imaginaba sentir las famosas mariposas en su estomago pero si lo hizo, no sabía por qué y de repente se olvido que estaban en medio de una guerra y que él era el enemigo.

Thor se levantó del suelo observandolos a ambos,¿siempre hace esto para callar a la gente? pensó. De repente sintió que algo le pasó al lado derecho y vio que estrelló a Loki contra la pared del lugar en donde él y Stark habían hablado antes.

Kay sintió que alguien la despojaba de Loki a toda velocidad y así era. Vio a Hulk en medio de la sala, ella salió corriendo a ver cómo estaba Loki después del golpe. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? ni idea. Se puso en un lugar en donde podía verlos a ambos. Loki se levantó de repente.

-¡TU, CRIATURA TONTA, SOY UN DIOS Y NINGUNA BES-y Hulk lo agarró del pie y, prácticamente barrió con él el piso de la Torre y luego lo soltó.

Todos los demás Vengadores iban entrando para llevarse a Loki. Kay aprovechó y tomó el cetro.

-Debilucho.-le dijo Hulk para luego rodearlo como los demás y para su desgracia lo capturaron.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo! aquí tengo el capítulo diez x3 gracias a las más de mil visitas ya:'D me alegra que al menos unos se tomen el tiempo de leerla, vale mucho  
sukiony: Sí, ¡lo besó, lo besó! Bueno, ¡LOS BESÓ! ok ya. Me alegra demasiado que te guste cx y gracias por el cumplido:'3 normalmente, yo escribo eso a demás autores y se siente muy lindo saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, vale mucho de tu parte c': luego se verán, no te preocupes;D

orora97: sdjksdjs Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste y no esperes más, acá traigo el capítulo, saludos a ti también. c:

elapink100: Jajajaja, no había pensado eso del triángulo, pero es una buena idea xD Thorsito y Loki peleando por una humana*n* ok ya sdjksdj ahora no los pondré así porque tengo ya el borrador de unos capítulos que le siguen. :c sdjksdj pero igual, tal vez algún día lo hago. c:

Saludos a todas, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá les guste este, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y todo adfskfjskd cx gracias de todo corazón.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ: ASGARD.

Al día siguiente ,todos los Vengadores y Fury se reunieron en el Central Park para despedir a los asgardianos. Todos iban con ropa casual, excepto Fury, ya saben, siempre representando a la organización. Thor les pidió a Fury y Kay para que fueran con él a Asgard y que regresarían el mismo día, sólo quería que ellos hablaran con su padre para hacer una tregua con ambos reinos.

Loki iba con una mordaza, ¿tanto habían odiado los mortales sus palabras? bueno, también iba encadenado de manos. Era el colmo.

Thor, con una mano, tenía al Tesseracto y con la otra estaba sosteniendo la mano de Fury y éste la de Kay. Por un momento, las miradas de Kay y Loki se encontraron, a ella le causó escalofríos verlo de esa forma. Loki, por su parte, la veía enojado, se había propuesto tenerla cuando al fin dominara Midgard y lo habría conseguido al no ser por Thor y los demás humanos que se hacían llamar Vengadores. Patético, pensó. Y lo peor de todo es que ella, precisamente ella, pertenecía a ellos.

Thor le dio una mirada a Loki, activaron el Tesseracto y se teletransportaron enfrente de los otros a Asgard.

Kay se vio envuelta con un remolino de emociones: cosquillas, desesperación, mareos, felicidad, estaba ansiosa... Todo. Sintió que el viaje había parado y, efectivamente, así era. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un gran palacio dorado, alrededor habían edificios del mismo color flotando en el aire, volvió su vista hacia atrás y vio un puente colorido a medio terminar, ¿podría ser? sí, ése era el Bifrost. Aún así, fuera un pedazo de camino, era hermoso.

Thor les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Se adentraron en el palacio y dos guardias iban al lado de los asgardianos. Thor aún no podía creer en lo que su hermano se había convertido. Era horrible y el sentía, que en parte, la mayor parte, era su culpa.

Después de caminar y recorrer varios pasillos, los príncipes y los mortales llegaron al frente de unas puertas enormes. Kay sólo se limitó a ver a Fury con una mirada que claramente preguntaba a gritos que era esa habitación, él sólo le asintió con la cabeza para que estuviera más tranquila y relajada para ver al Padre de Todo y a su esposa. Los guardias abrieron las puertas; Thor, Loki y sus invitados iban caminando hacía el trono. Loki se sintió muy humillado y se sintió peor al ver la cara de tristeza de su madre al verlo amordazado y encadenado de esa forma. A Frigga si la consideraba una madre, no como a Odín, que a simple vista se notaba que amaba más a Thor; sin embargo, su madre los quería a ambos por igual, siempre lo decía aunque pasara más tiempo con Loki y cuando pasaba tiempo con Thor lo trataba igual que a su hermano, nunca mostraba favoritismo hacia uno o el otro.

Fury y Kay hicieron una reverencia ante los reyes. Odín se paró de su trono e hizo sonar al Gungnir.

-Bienvenidos a Asgard, Nicholas Joseph Fury y Skaylard Blake, ciudadanos de Midgard. Es un placer tenerlos aquí.-dijo Odín.

-El placer es nuestro, Padre de Todo.-dijo Fury, asintiendo y viéndolo a él y a su esposa, Kay hizo lo mismo.

-Supongo que ya saben por qué están aquí, ¿verdad?-preguntó Odín.

-Sí señor.-dijo Kay con la cabeza hacía abajo, tenía miedo y Odín y Frigga lo notaron.

-No tengas miedo, Skaylard.-dijo Frigga, acercándose a ella y luego a Fury.-Esta no es buena forma de dar una bienvenida.- y los recibió con un abrazo a cada uno.

Luego, fue hacía sus hijos, abrazó primero a Thor y luego a Loki con quien se quedó un buen rato en esa posición. Frigga estaba triste, no quería que encerraran a su hijo pero conociendo a su esposo, detenerlo iba a ser imposible. Se separó de él y lo vio con los ojos llorosos. Loki sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, no soportaba ver a su madre así.

-Thor, hijo de Odín. Cumpliste con traer a tu hermano y de detenerlo de dominar a ese mundo que nada le debe.-Thor asintió. Odín dirigió su único ojo a Loki.-Loki, hijo de Odín.-dio un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza, nunca imagino que su hijo menor fuera capaz de semejante barbarie.-has deshonrado a tu pueblo, a tu familia y a ti mismo. Te dejaré en prisión por un mes, y durante ese tiempo escogere tu castigo.-dicho esto, seis guardias rodearon a Loki y se lo llevaron a dicho lugar. Frigga se hecho a llorar en brazos de Thor.

Kay observaba la escena con lastima hacia la reina, tal vez no era madre pero se puso en sus zapatos por unos segundos que casi se hecha a llorar también. Thor se separó de su madre con cuidado, y se dirigió a su padre.

-Padre, los he traído hasta acá para que pueda haber una tregua en nuestro reino con el suyo, supongo que ya lo sabías.-Odín asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo mío.-dijo Odín. Kay se puso a pensar, no quería estar ahí, ni siquiera sabía por qué Thor la había llevado hasta allá si al único que necesitaban para hacer eso, era a Fury, él era el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. no ella... o tal vez pensaba que Thor podría haber apostado de que ella y su hermano... NO. Que lo hubiera besado no significaba eso, sólo distracción, además también había besado a Thor y no fue para nada más que hacer que cerrara la boca. Hablan demasiado, pensó.

-Director Fury, agente Blake-se dirigió Odín mirándolos a cada uno e interrupmpiendo a Kay de sus pensamientos.-espero que ya no hayan confrontaciones entre Asgard y Midgard. Para pedirles disculpas por el caos que mi hijo causó, Thor volverá a su reino con mis arquitectos y constructores para que ayuden a reestablecer su ciudad, y así ya no tengamos más problemas, ¿les parece?-Kay y Fury se vieron como cómplices, ella se encogió de hombros y Fury se dirigió al Padre de Todo.

-Está bien su majestad.-dijo Fury. Para Kay, eso era más rápido de lo que creyó. Odín y Fury comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas a las que ella no ponía atención y no pudo evitar acercarse hacía la reina, que estaba sola, antes de irse.

-Su majestad, lamento mucho lo que sucedió con su hijo.-dio un suspiro.-y enserio espero que su castigo no llegue más allá de la muerte o la tortura.-la reina le asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Skaylard, yo espero que seas feliz el resto de tu vida.-Kay le asistió, la reina la abrazó como si fuera su hija. Al separarse, Kay caminó para llegar a la par de Thor, que estaba unos metros atrás de ellos, sumido en sus pensamientos con la vista pegada en el suelo y con la mano izquierda recargada en su barbilla.

-¿Thor?-le preguntó. Éste fijó su vista en la chica.

-¿Sí?-le contestó con el ceño fruncido. Kay suspiró pesadamente.

¿Por qué pediste que los acompañara hasta acá, si Fury es el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. y yo no?-le dijo con el ceño fruncido y con confusión. Thor apartó su mano de su barbilla y suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que ella le preguntaría, le tenía que contestar o le sacaría la verdad de otra forma y no quería llegar a esa.

-Bueno...yo...-dijo nervioso.-sé que te enojarás conmigo pero...-dejó de hablar y Kay tenía una mirada de confusión y enojo a la vez. Con solo escuchar el "te enojarás conmigo" era suficiente para saber lo que pensaba.

-¿Pensabas que tu hermano y yo...?-le cuestinó abriendo grandemente los ojos, la boca entreabierta y señalándose a sí misma.

-Sólo pensé que con solo verte, él...-se detuvo.

-¡¿Qué?!-le dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

-Se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.-Kay frunció el ceño.-cuando lo besaste...

-También te besé a ti y no pasó nada, sólo fue para hacer que cerraras la boca.-le interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que no pasó nada porque yo amo a Jane y tú no serías capaz de meterte conmigo porque está ella. En cambio Loki y tú han tenido una que otra conversación y tal vez nunca notaste la forma en que te miraba, pero yo sí.-contestó Thor de forma firme. Kay se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo, tal vez él era idiota pero en este caso había probado que era todo lo contrario.-además.-continuó.-digamos que Loki hubiera ganado...si lo hubiera hecho, de todas formas, no habría salido solo, tal vez hubiera escogido a alguna mortal para que dominara con él... y podrías haber sido tú.-y así era, aunque Loki jamás le había contado sus planes, pero él lo conocía bien. Kay seguía analizando cada palabra que Thor le había dicho, ¿dominar con él? el solo pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Fury llegó a ellos, indicando que tenían que volver a la Tierra y salieron del salón del trono.

Frigga, que había escuchado toda la conversación que Thor había tenido con la mortal, pensaba que quizás el plan de Thor era encontrar a alguien para su hermano y tal vez la chica era la indicada. Sonrió al recordar que Skaylard había besado a Loki, quizás por eso habían estado evitando las miradas en todo el tiempo en que él había pasado en salón. Hizo aún más grande su sonrisa. Tenía un plan para reunirlos y no hacer el castigo de Loki tan malo.

[…]

Loki estaba en su celda, tenía una cama, una mesa pequeña, un estante con libros que le hizo pensar en su madre y el lugar tenía tres paredes transparentes que procuraban que sus poderes no salieran de ahí. Ya, sin las molestas cadenas y la mordaza, pero aún así se sentía mal... triste... humillado... con más odio hacía el estúpido de Thor, hacia el hombre que le hizo creer durante años que fue su padre... y los Vengadores. Los estúpidos y patéticos humanos que lograron detenerlo ... y Skaylard.

Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama pensando en Skaylard. Esa mortal que lo cautivó en tan poco tiempo y que había estado evitando su mirada todo el tiempo en el salón del trono. Rió. Sabía que la intimidaba, y mucho. Se dejó caer acostado pensando en el castigo que le pondría Odín en un mes. Ya encontraría la forma de vengarse, ya lo haría.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, de nuevo:D hoy les tengo una sorpresa x3 sdjksdk bueeeee, considero este capítulo un poco aburrido ya que... *les adelanto un poquito, no me maten* sólo se basa en Kay y al siguiente sí aparece Loki, por eso decidí subir el once y el doce. Además que ya casi es Navidaaaaad! *REGALO ADELANTADO* lol okya. Gracias a las reviews, los favoritos, los follows y gracias a las personas que, aunque no den señal de vida, que leen mi historia c:

kmi malfoy granger: Holaaaa, bienvenida y me alegra que te guste:'D me pone muy feliz cx enserio. Ya luego te darás cuenta de lo que hace Frigga, gracias por el comentario:3

Lady Ale: Hola, a mí igual, y gracias por pasarte, es mucho de tu parte:'D saludos cx

Sakura7893: muchas gracias, de veras, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla:'3 saludos.

elapink100: Jajajaja, yo igual lo amo(? Ok ya. Volveré a hacer que te ruborices por mencionarte acá cx y por lo de Odín y Fury... ahora que lo decís, sí xD es cierto lol ya verás el plan de Frigga y con respecto a que Kay quiere a Loki, am... sí, si lo quiere, que no se haga(? saludos:3 xd

CAPÍTULO ONCE: RECONSTRUYENDO UNA VIDA POR SEIS MESES.

Los Vengadores junto con los ayudantes que Thor había traído de Asgard, terminaron muy rápido en reconstruir la ciudad, solo les había tomado una semana. Ese día habían terminado el trabajo. Thor regresó con sus compañeros a Asgard a arreglar lo que su hermano hizo y tendría permitido regresar a la Tierra en caso de emergencia y sino, hasta que el Bifrost estuviera construido por completo.

Los demás Vengadores regresaron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Kay, Natasha y Clint, ya que ellos trabajaban para S.H.I.E.L.D.

Esa misma tarde, Kay fue llamada para que fuera a la oficina de Fury y así lo hizo.

-¿Quería verme?-preguntó Kay al llegar a la oficina.

-Sí agente, quería decirle que será la primera en obtener el privilegio de tener vacaciones por 6 meses.-Kay abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Fury dando vacaciones? esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Yo, am, enserio, no sé qué decir.- decía tartamudeando un poco.-Fury, ¿esto es una broma?

-Claro que no agente, esto ha sido una decisión mía, luego irán más agentes recibiendo sus vacaciones, después de usted, claro. -dijo Fury serio. La noticia de veras iba en serio.-Sólo tenga en cuenta que, si por alguna razón, se da una situación parecida a la que acabamos de vivir será llamada para volver a la Iniciativa.

-Bien.-dijo Kay haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.-¿cuándo empiezo entonces?

-Mañana, y empieza exactamente en 6 meses a trabajar en S.H.I.E.L.D. de nuevo.

-Claro.-dijo Kay ampliando su sonrisa.

[…]

Ya era de noche, Kay regresó a su departamento en Nuevo México. Se dejó caer en el sofá negro de la sala, ya con sueño y bostezando y todavía con el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D., se quedó dormida. Ya luego reharía su vida, al menos por seis meses.

[…]

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el ataque a Nueva York. Jane estaba con Darcy y el doctor Selvig, ahora libre del poder de Loki, cuando escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse. Era Kay, su vieja amiga. No la había visto hace mucho, desde que entró a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. y corrió para abrazarla.

-Jane.-dijo Kay abrazandola.

-Kay, te extrañé mucho.-dijo Jane emocionada y rompiendo el abrazo.

-Yo igual.-dijo mirándola. Jane era más bajita que Kay, le llegaba casi al hombro. Se dirigió hacia Darcy y Selvig con la mirada.-Darcy, doctor Selvig.-saludó caminando a la par de Jane.

-Hey, Kay.-dijo Darcy alegre, ambas se querían, de algún modo se entendían, amaban la tecnología, la música, las redes sociales...-¿Cómo has estado?-estaba sentada enfrente de una mesa amplia, de metal, en la que parecían haber apuntes, ecaciones y fotos.

-Muy bien, gracias.-contestó.

-Agente Blake, ¿qué la trae por aquí y en día de semana?-dijo Selvig entre sorprendido y alegre.

-Bueno, será difícil de creer pero... Fury me dio vacaciones.-dijo alegre y sentandose a la par de Darcy.

-¿Es enserio?-le preguntó Jane sin poder creerlo y poniéndose a la par de su amiga.

-Sí, muy enserio.-respondió.-Creo que se preguntaran por qué estoy aquí.

-Así es.-le dijo Darcy viéndola.

-Bueno, me embarque en una misión propia y quiero comprar algún lugar para poner mi viejo equipo de laboratorio.

-Oh, Kay, si te interesa, Selvig y yo tenemos un pequeño edificio a unas cuadras, ¿quieres ir a verlo?

-¡Claro!

[…]

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron, Jane encendió las luces del lugar dejándolo iluminado, realmente era espacioso, tenía unas escaleras que conducían hacía arriba pero no había más que sólo cuartos. Kay se sorprendió al ver lo amplio que era.

-Está... gigante.-dijo Kay dando una sonrisa.-¿Puedo comprarlo?-dijo mirando a Jane, ella y Selvig se vieron y el doctor asintió.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuánto darías por él?-le dijo Jane amablemente.

-No lo sé, ¿cinco mil?-contestó Kay sin problema. Jane y Selvig lo discutieron con la mirada, luego se voltearon a ella.

-Es todo tuyo.-le dijo Selvig con una sonrisa. Kay lo abrazó a él y a Jane.

-Gracias.-contestó Kay alegre, muy alegre.

[…]

Ya era el día siguiente. Jueves. Sí, ya tenía todo en el edificio, aunque sólo tomó la parte de abajo. Arriba, habían un sin fin de habitaciones pero no tan amplias. Era más bodega que otra cosa pero a Kay le gustaba.

Empezó a acomodar los muebles: el sofá negro quedó en la esquina derecha al fondo del lugar y viendo al frente, en donde estaba un gran televisor pantalla plana con un DVD y un teatro en casa encima de un mueble, en la pared izquierda tapizada con un fondo de galaxia, descansaba una gran mesa de metal con dos sillas del mismo material y encima de la mesa había un equipo de sonido, su laptop, el estuche su tablet y con su teclado, unos cascos Beats color rojo, lápices, lapiceras, plumones y plumas para escribir descansaban encima de fotos, libros, cuadernos y páginas con apuntes y ecuaciones. Casi a la par de la mesa se encontraba otra habitación, era su cuarto.

La cama pegada a la pared en la izquierda, viendo hacia el frente, en donde estaba otro televisor pantalla plana con otro DVD y un teatro en casa encima de un mueble alto, al lado derecho también de la cama descansaba una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara y su celular, bajo el mueble de la televisión habían muchos pares de zapatos: tacones, botas, tenis, zapatillas... el cuarto contaba con otras dos puertas por dentro; una a la derecha de la cama, que era un armario y la otra al lado derecho de la televisión, que era un baño, también con una ventana amplia a la izquierda de la cama, la ventana iba adornada con unas cortinas rojas que combinaban con las almohadas de la cama. Frente a la mesita de noche, había un librero pegado a la pared que llegaba hasta el techo, llenó de libros de ciencia, historia, cuentos y novelas.

Ahí estaba ella, presenciando todo su trabajo bien hecho. Amaba su nuevo hogar. Se dejó caer en la cama apreciando su nuevo trabajo, nunca quería que terminara e iba a aprovechar los 5 meses que le quedaban con ello.

[…]

En Asgard, Frigga había estado observando a Kay durante días mediante hechizos. Sabía lo que le pasaría a Loki al siguiente día y, con suerte, que había convencido a Odín para darle un castigo no tan cruel, aunque tal vez para Loki sí lo sería. De todas formas, ella sabía lo que haría la mortal al día siguiente y ese sería el momento perfecto para reunirlos a ambos. Estaba feliz, porque ahora sabía que mediante su plan podía unirlos.

Había visitado a Loki todos los días, de todas las semanas y sabía que le dolería dejarlo al día siguiente. Seguía recordando la conversación que la mortal había tenido con Thor y sonrió una vez más al recordar que lo había besado. Quitó las manos del balcón de mármol y salió del lugar hacia sus aposentos, deseando que llegara la mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO DOCE: DE VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD... CASI

Ya era de mañana, una mañana de Viernes. Kay se levantó y vio la hora: once con treinta y siete minutos, había dormido demasiado pero de todas formas tenía que descansar para lo que haría esa noche; visitar el punto en donde Thor había caído hace dos años aproximadamente.

Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, como darse un baño, comer y seguir haciendo apuntes sobre su investigación de los puentes Einstein-Rosen hasta que le llegó la noche.

[…]

Loki fue sacado de su prisión para ser llevado al frente de Odín, entonces ya pasó el mes pensó. Según las ventanas que veía por el pasillo, era de noche, porque así lo dictaba el cielo asgardiano con sus oscuros colores.

Llegó a la sala del trono de su pad-Odín y caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta llegar al frente de él. Frigga y Thor estaban ahí. Aunque Frigga no estaba tan preocupada después de todo, sabía el destino de su hijo. Más que Odín.

-Loki, hijo de Odín.-dijo el rey poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente hacía su hijo menor.-durante éste tiempo que has pasado en prisión, he decidido tu castigo. finalmente.-se paro delante de él y le quitó las esposas que llevaba de un solo golpe.-he decidido desterrarte en Midgard para que pagues por tus errores cometidos en dicho planeta.-se alejó un poco y alzó su mano derecha hacía la cabeza de su hijo.-ahora, quedarás sin tu magia... yo, Odín, Padre de Todo te destierro hasta que hayas aprendido tu lección.-dijo gritando ésto último y le arrebataba sus poderes.

Loki sólo pudo dar una cara de sorpresa al sentir que toda su magia se desbordaba de su cuerpo, por un momento una luz lo cegó por completo y de pronto se vio embarcado en un viaje a toda velocidad, se sentía ir en el Bifrost, sabía que no era eso pero Odín tenía un gran poder que lo iba mandando de esa forma, desde Asgard hasta Midgard.

[…]

A medianoche, Kay iba conduciendo su auto, una camioneta negra, beneficios de trabajar para S.H.I. ., haciendo camino para ir e investigar el punto en donde Thor había caído.

De repente vio en el cielo a algo parecido a un cometa, venía a toda velocidad, directamente al lugar en donde Thor cayó hace un tiempo. Aceleró aún más el auto y vio como el objeto se estrellaba contra el suelo, se metió más en la cortina de humo que se formó al caer esa cosa, cuando de repente sintió darle a algo. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, detuvo el auto y salió a ver a que le había dado.

Estaba tosiendo y apartando el polvo que aún quedaba en el lugar con las manos, hasta que se desvaneció y vio a qué,o mejor dicho a quién, le había dado. Todavía no se lo creía, quería que sus ojos la engañaran pero no fue así. A quién le había dado fue a Loki, ni siquiera tomó la molestia de preguntarse del por qué él estaba ahí, sabía que Odín le daría un castigo y dedujo que lo había desterrado de Asgard.

-Gracias.-dijo despacio y sarcasticamente mirando hacia el cielo. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer con él.

"Deéjalo ahí, con el golpe que le diste no creo que al despertar recuerde algo."

"No, eso es ser muy mala persona. Si estuvieras en su lugar y él en el tuyo, también te ayudaría ¿no?"

"¿A quién engañas, estás loca? él no haría eso aunque su vida prendiera de ello."

-¿Quieren cerrar la boca las dos?-dijo en voz baja mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. En serio tenía problemas con su mente, nunca había hablado sola, al menos que la situación lo requiriera y ésta parecía que lo requería, no estaba tan loca después de todo.

Dejar a Loki ahí no era una opción y era un poco peligroso llevarlo a su nueva casa, pero descartó lo último. Cuando Thor fue desterrado le quitaron sus poderes y no creía que Odín se hubiera puesto "misericordioso" frente a Loki sólo por ser su hijo menor, así que dedujo que iba sin poderes. Así no le podía hacer nada, de todas formas, ella era una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y sabía defenderse sola.

Como pudo, arrastró a Loki hasta la camioneta y lo acostó en los asientos traseros, luego, se metió en el asiento del piloto y condujo hasta llegar al edificio.

[…]

Sacó a Loki de su auto y, con mucho esfuerzo, lo metió en el lugar acostandolo en el sofá. Dio un gran suspiro, de cansancio y confusión. Ni siquiera había podido analizar el lugar en donde Thor, y ahora él, habían caído. Decidió volver a trabajar. Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una silla viendo todos sus apuntes y fórmulas. Volteo su cabeza y vio a Loki en tendido en el sofá, realmente se sentía incómoda. Aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que le diría cuando despertara, así que hizo otro esfuerzo, lo llevó a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama de brazos abiertos y los pies tocando el suelo para después salir de ahí y embarcarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

[...]

Loki no recordó nada, excepto un golpe. Despertó abriendo los ojos de manera lenta y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación midgardiana. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar y a juzgar por los zapatos que yacían debajo de un mueble, estaba en la habitación de una mujer precisamente... de repente se percató de un sonido, muy alto, que venía de afuera del cuarto. En verdad era molesto. Se levantó lentamente caminando hacia la puerta y recorriendo, otra vez, con la vista el lugar. Giró la perilla muy despacio, abrió la puerta, vio hacia arriba, izquierda, derecha... sus ojos se abrieron muy sorprendido al ver a la mujer que lo trajo hasta ese lugar.

[…]

Kay había despertado encima de sus apuntes. Bostezó y encendió la tablet para ver la hora: ocho cuarenta y nueve. No era tan tarde después de todo, repasando a la hora a la que quizás había dormido ayer. Se levantó del asiento dispuesta a ir a la puerta de la cocina pero no sintió hambre, así que sólo fue al baño a la par de la cocina, para peinarse y lavar su cara. Al regresar, encendió el equipo de sonido y le puso volumen un poco alto, no andaba de ganas para usar los auriculares, así que tomó su libreta de apuntes, un lápiz y comenzó a trabajar.

[…]

Loki se quedó congelado ante la imagen de Skaylard, ¿en serio ella lo había llevado hasta ahí después de que él intentara matarla unas cinco veces? sin duda, los humanos perdonan fácil, pensó. Se acercó un poco a la mortal que estaba escribiendo y se detuvo a medio camino de estar frente a ella.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Loki para disimular su nerviosismo. Kay al escuchar eso, posó su vista en el dios.

-Buenos días para ti también, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que apagaba el equipo de sonido.

-Te pregunté que qué es ese ruido.-dijo Loki sin importarle algo. Kay se molestó, después de todo lo que había pasado para traerlo, ¿así la trataba? irónico.

"Te dije que era mala idea"

Se puso seria y se llevó el lápiz detrás de su oreja derecha.

-Deberías agradecer que te salve el trasero anoche.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda.

-Bien. Si quieres irte la puerta está allá.-dijo señalando con el lápiz la puerta del lugar y haciendo una sonrisa un poco sarcástica. Se puso más seria y dejó su lápiz en la mesa y dio un suspiro.-Escucha, sé por qué estás aquí, así que ni te molestes en decirmelo; me estoy ofreciendo a ayudarte, me imagino que ni siquiera tienes poderes...-dijo frunciendo una ceja un poco confundida por sus palabras. Se devolvió a su trabajo. Tomó los auriculares rojos, los conectó en el equipo, se los puso y encendió el aparato otra vez a todo volumen.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó acercándose más a ella y vio que no le ponía atención, ¿qué es esa cosa que lleva en la cabeza? se dijo a sí mismo.- Skaylard.-ella seguía en lo suyo. Loki se hartó y le arrebató los auriculares de la cabeza.-¡Ponme atención, mujer!-Le dijo gritándole al oído. Kay saltó de su asiento al escucharlo y se volteo a él.

-Dame eso.-le dijo molesta, quitándole sus auriculares y poniéndolos en la mesa al mismo tiempo que apagaba el equipo de sonido.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Loki entre abrió su boca para decir algo pero se perdió en los ojos de la mortal. Aquella mortal que, de no ser por los Vengadores, él la hubiera poseído.

-Nada.-le dijo un poco incómodo y volteo a ver hacia otro lado. Kay frunció el ceño y el hambre la asaltó. Kay vio el reloj y luego a Loki.

-Ya es tarde, y tengo hambre, así que supongo que tú también.-se levantó de la silla y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para amarrarla en su cintura. Loki contemplaba como Kay se deshacía de su chaqueta, no sabía por qué pero extrañas sensaciones lo empezaron a asaltar.

"Oh, ¿eso es amor, Loki?"

Se ignoró por completo a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y viendo como ella caminaba hacia la cocina.

Kay entró a la cocina. Se quedó unos momentos pensando en que podía servir para los dos, hasta que se decidió por abrir el refrigerador. Sacó un pastel de chocolate, dos platos y puso una rebanada en cada uno con un tenedor, luego sirvió jugo de naranja en dos vasos y puso todo en una bandeja de plata para llevarla a la sala.

Loki veía los apuntes de Kay y los aparatos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Vio unas fotos de las estrellas y el universo que yacían en la superficie de metal. Nada nuevo que lo sorprendiera, en Asgard, las imágenes del espacio eran superiores a las que tenían los humanos. Escuchó unos pasos y volteo hacia atrás viendo a Kay con una bandeja. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que traía, ya que no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. Kay puso la bandeja en la mesa, apartando unos papeles para poner ahí uno de los platos con un vaso y encima de su trabajo, puso el otro con el vaso restante. Llevó una de las sillas enfrente de Loki, indicándole con la mirada que se sentara.

-No voy a dejarte solo en la cocina mientras yo trabajo aquí.-le dijo sentándose al mismo tiempo que comía parte del pastel y miraba sus notas. Loki sólo veía lo que contenía el plato con profunda curiosidad, analizando cada centímetro del alimento. Se quedó así unos minutos. Kay seguía comiendo y viendo su laptop. Hasta que volteo a ver a Loki. -No es nada malo, no contiene veneno tampoco. Se llama pastel de chocolate y es delicioso.-Kay le contestó amablemente.-Anda pruebalo.-Loki dudó por unos segundos pero la mirada de la mortal le decía que hablaba con la verdad. Tomó un pedazo pequeño del pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

"¿está horrible, no?"

"Por Yggdrasil, ¿a quién engañas? está delicioso"

Kay sonrió al ver que probaba el pastel. Sabía que le gustaría.

"Nadie se resiste al chocolate."

-Haces un buen intento al ocultar tu cara de sorpresa.-dijo Kay haciendo una sonrisa burlona y apartando su plato vacío.

-No tenemos "chocolate" en Asgard.-le respondió Loki levantando una ceja.

-Qué buena excusa.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando vio que Loki terminó de comer y se encaminó con todos los platos a la cocina. Loki seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta de tu sorpresa al probar ese alimento midgardiano? Parece que ya no eres tan bueno engañando."

"¿Quieres callarte?"

Kay llegó de nuevo a la mesa pero no se sentó en la silla.

-Hay algo que no te he preguntado, ¿tienes alguna herida?-le dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No lo sé.-le respondió Loki despreocupado.

-¿No te duele algo?-Kay seguía con la misma expresión de su rostro.

-No.-en realidad, Loki no había pensado en eso. Después de que se encontró con ella, todo pareció olvidarse en su mente por un momento.

-Quitate la parte superior de la armadura.-le dijo Kay sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Ahora que lo veo, lo hubieras pensado mejor."

Loki se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de Kay. Y abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculpa?- Kay lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la fuerza a su cuarto, sin cerrar la puerta tras ella y lo empujó para que se sentara en la cama.

-Quitate la parte superior de la armadura.-repitió.

"Uh, ¿en serio quieres verlo?"

"Cállate, no lo hago con esa intención."

Loki obedeció y empezó quitándose la armadura. Kay se dio la vuelta para no verlo mientras se despojaba de su ropa. ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? eso no es normal, al menos que...

-Listo.-le avisó Loki. Él podía sentir los nervios que le causaba a la humana.

"Te gusta, ¿no?"

"No."

Kay sentía su corazón acelerarse y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"Eso fue rápido"

Kay vio todo su torso desnudo y que en el abdomen tenía una enorme herida con sangre seca.

-Bien, recuerdas que tengo "poderes", ¿no?-dijo Kay.

-Sí.-le contestó Loki.

"Creo que ya sé a dónde quiere llegar"

-Enseñame a usarlos para curarte eso.-le dijo ella acercándose y señalando la herida.

-Bien.-le contestó Loki mientras ella se arrodillaba para quedar cara a cara con él. Loki la encontraba bastante atractiva, y a juzgar que lo había besado en la torre, supuso que ella también pensaba lo mismo de él, ¿no?

"Bésala."

"No."

"Hazlo."

Ambos iban acercando sus rostros lentamente. Loki se había perdido en su mirada y ella igual, pero Kay reaccionó y recordó por qué lo había llevado ahí y se apartó de él rápidamente y llevó su vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Y?-le dijo Kay nerviosa con la vista aun en el suelo.

-Tienes que poner tu mano en la herida y desear mentalmente que sane. Así es con todo.-Kay volvió a verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien.-dijo ella nerviosa. Iba acercando poco a poco su mano derecha a la herida que tenía Loki y posó su palma en medio de ésta e hizo lo que Loki le dijo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Loki sintió como su herida se cerraba y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerrada y que Kay seguía en la misma posición.

-Skaylard... puedes abrir los ojos.-le dijo Loki viendola. Ella abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro y quitó su mano del abdomen de Loki.

-Lo hice.-le dijo ella un poco sorprendida.-no es tan difícil.-se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se levantaron y una vez más se vieron a los ojos. Ella era muy linda para él y Kay pensaba lo mismo de él. Loki no pudo más y la tomó del mentón, se fue acercando a ella de forma lenta y unieron sus labios. Kay se quedó atónita ante la acción de Loki, nunca se imaginó que haría eso. Kay seguía sin corresponderle al beso pero al final cedió y lo siguió de forma tímida. Era una sensación agradable para ambos, un momento "mágico", así como en los cuentos. Cursi, pensó Kay aún en el beso, pero no podía negar que le gustara. Y Loki, él había pasado cuestionando ese sentimiento por años. No conocía ese tipo de "amor", solo el cariño que Frigga y Thor le daban, como madre y hermano respectivamente. Cada vez ambos dejaban esa timidez y dulzura, dando lugar a la pasión y el deseo. Y Kay no quería que llegara a más, aun no, y se fueron separando lentamente.

-Gracias.-le dijo Loki. Ambos se veían a los ojos todavía. Kay asintió lentamente.

-Deberías vestirte.-le dijo ella, sintiendo como se le subía el calor a las mejillas.-Volveré afuera.-y salió de la habitación, corriendo a la cocina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó de ella tocandose los labios sin poder creer lo que habían hecho.

"Pareces una adolescente que acaba de dar su primer beso."

"...pero no ha sido el primero."

"Pues así te vez."

"Es que fue increíble."

"Aún así, sigues pareciendo quinceañera."

Kay se quedó ahí por unos momentos, sólo ella y su mente. Apenas si se enteraba. Era oficial, estaba enamorada de Loki. Sonrió al pensar eso.

"¿Cómo llegué a esto? hace unos meses me quería matar."

"No importa, ahora que aceptas que te gusta, nada importa."

Y se deslizó recargada en la puerta, hasta quedar en el suelo con una sonrisa que la hacía ver estúpida.

Por otro lado, Loki, estaba en la habitación de Kay con la armadura puesta pensando en lo que había hecho. Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando y tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿En serio estuvo mal?"

"No lo creo, ¿qué no te das cuenta cómo te mira? también te ama."

"¿Después de que intente matarla unas cinco veces?"

"¿Quieres dejar de pensar eso? tal vez ya lo olvidó."

"Tal vez..."


	13. Chapter 13

Holas, ahora ando de buenas afdjskfjs ya que, ahora volví al cine a ver Thor: TDW *por quinta vez xD* y mi maravilloso y querido padre me regaló una playera con el escudo del Capitán América*u* y de tanta felicidad, me salió un capítulo extra x3 a propósito, no he preguntado ¿ya vieron la película y qué les pareció? o: sdjksdk a mí me encantó xD y bueno, creo que este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado. Ojalá les guste a ustedes también:D gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y todo. c': gracias a DarkSiede por el nuevo fav. y el follow:D

kmi malfoy granger: Hola, gracias por el comentario cx y ojalá hayas salido bien en tu examen:D jajaja, sí, lo sé, ya habrá más Loki y Kay por acá x3 saludos, no tardaré en subir capítulos, no te preocupes. c:

Sakura7893: qué bueno que lo adoraste*n* gracias por comentar cx saludos.

sukiony: muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que yo no estaba muy conforme con la forma en que se verían pero bueno(? me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo amo escribir con esas vocecitas en sus cabezas, así que, de ahora en adelante pondré más eso xD saludos.

CAPÍTULO TRECE: ACOMODÁNDOSE.

-¡No, no! ¡No la toques así!-le regañó.

Enseñarle a Loki a usar una tablet era más difícil de lo que creía, aunque agradecía que él no mencionara nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Hubiera sido terriblemente incómodo hablar sobre el repentino beso que él le robó después de que le curara la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Además, ¿qué le diría y cómo?

"Loki, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo y es que... me gustas. Aunque hicieras un caos en Nueva York y que intentaras matarme, aún así te quiero."

"No, no. Mejor me espero... unos días quizá."

Loki, por otro lado, ya se estaba hartando de que la mortal lo regañara a cada minuto como si fuera un niño pequeño. No era su culpa no saber usar ese tipo de aparatos y, aunque él se negara completamente a aprender sobre la vida en Midgard y a usar ese tipo de cosas, terminó convenciéndolo. Después de tanto regaño y sermones, hasta se le había olvidado el beso que le robó el día anterior... ¿o no? no. Aún lo recordaba. Quizás por eso le gustaba hacerla enojar, porque se veía tan tierna con ese repentino cambio de humor.

"Estúpido sentimentalismo." se reprendió mentalmente. Era hermosa, sí, pero, ¿qué le diría? "Skaylard, sé que intenté dominar tu mundo, intenté matarte y también me había propuesto a tenerte una vez que lo hiciera... pero te amo. Con esa estupidez midgardiana que tienes y la habilidad de perdonar fácilmente."

No. Loki era demasiado orgulloso para admitir eso, de todas formas...

-Es por esto que no sirvo para ser maestra.-dijo Kay en voz baja y volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de evitarle la mirada, y de paso, interrumpiendo a Loki de sus pensamientos.

Loki notó que estaba enojada, aún viendo hacia el lado contrario a él, se le notaba a kilómetros. Mientras tanto, Kay contaba hasta diez para calmarse y así seguir ayudándole. Cuando al fin terminó, se volteo hacia él, más calmada y con una sonrisa que trató que se viera lo más sincera posible, pero no fue así. Loki lo notó, tal vez se divertiría un rato con ella haciéndole creer que le costaba usar esas cosas midgardianas.

-Bien.-le dijo Kay con la misma sonrisa forzada.-Creo que ya te expliqué qué era internet, así que... ¿puedes abrir el navegador?-Loki seguía observándola, definitivamente, la haría caer en su juego.

-Claro.-le contestó. Acercó su dedo índice derecho y tocó el icono del navegador con la uña, sabiendo que a ella le molestaba que hiciera eso. "La pantalla se raya" recordó que le había dicho, así que era perfecto que hiciera eso y verla enojarse aún más.

Kay observó que Loki, otra vez, había tocado con la uña la pantalla y en vez de enojarse, decirle alguna maldición o darle otro sermón del por qué tenía que cuidar la tablet porque era tan cara, decidió solo llevarse la mano izquierda a la frente, dando un gruñido.

Loki la escuchó y rió. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Se veía tan exasperada mientras tenía su mano izquierda en la frente y cubriendo sus ojos.

"Sus ojos."

Ahora que lo mencionaba no los había visto en todo el día. Pensaba que quizás se había sentido incómoda con todo lo que había pasado ayer, que estaba evitando su mirada.

Recordaba que la había encontrado dormida en la misma silla en la que ahora estaba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus apuntes de la mesa metálica. Se había acercado a ella sigilosamente y llamándola por su nombre, en voz baja y cerca de su oreja, varias veces. Al ver que no reaccionaba, aumentó el tono de voz y aún así, no despertaba. Suspiró pesadamente y le gritó haciendo que casi se cayera del asiento y despertara balbuseando algo sobre "agujeros de gusano". También recordaba haberle preguntado el por qué de su decisión sobre que él tomara su cuarto para dormir. "Me da igual en donde duerma ahora, solo quiero terminar mi investigación" le había dicho. En fin, a lo que estaba...

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Loki maliciosamente.

Kay suspiró pesadamente y se quitó la mano que cubría su frente. Miró la tablet y ni siquiera había abierto el navegador.

"¡Es por eso que no debes tocarlo con la uña!"

Volteo a verlo encontrándose con su mirada. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?-le preguntó sarcasticamente a Loki. Ya se le había agotado la paciencia. Rápidamente, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué?-le contestó fingiendo incredulidad mientras la observaba irse a la cocina. Escuchó cómo cerró la puerta de golpe. Rió lo más despacio que pudo, porque, una vez más, la había hecho enojar.

[…]

Al siguiente día, luego de que Kay lo pensara mil veces encerrada en la cocina, había decidido empezar a enseñarle a Loki sobre la vida en Midgard. Primero, lo que ella consideraba más básico: las palabras.

-...no puedes andar por ahí llamando a cualquier persona "mortal", "humano insignificante" o darles un discurso que diga algo así como "soy un dios" o "no sabes quién soy, yo intenté dominar tu planeta hace un mes..."-le dijo imitando su tono de voz mientras desayunaban.

Loki rodó los ojos, llevándose otro pedazo a la boca del alimento que le había servido Kay y que había llamado "pie de manzana." Solo veía que movía la boca y la mano con la que sostenía el tenedor, ya se había perdido un buen de el discurso que le estaba dando sobre lo que debía decir en Midgard y lo que no...

-¿Me éstas escuchando?-le dijo Kay, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Loki volteo a verla, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido viéndolo fijamente.

"¿En qué estaba pensando?" se dijo Kay mentalmente mientras lo observaba.

-Bien-le dijo.-¿algo que me quieras decir?-preguntó a Loki.

Loki lo pensó bien, ¿y si seguía con su juego? sonrió mentalmente. Sí, en definitiva, lo haría. Le encantaba verla enojada.

-Quiero más de esa bebida café que habías traído en ésta taza, mortal.-le dijo tomando dicho objeto.-¡Otra!-y la azotó contra el piso, haciendo que se quebrara en pedazos.

Kay lo observó sorprendida y enojada a la vez, con la boca entreabierta. Le había dicho hace unos minutos que dejara atrás su comportamiento de príncipe mimado de Asgard y hacía todo lo contrario.

-Idiota.-le dijo enojada levantándose de su asiento y llevando con ella su plato hacia el lavaplatos.

Loki rió notablemente. Le encantaba hacerla enojar y eso parecía más una pequeña venganza hacia ella por decirle que hacer a cada momento.

[…]

-Bien.-dijo Kay poniendo una bolsa café enorme encima de la barra de la cocina.-ahora te enseñaré a cocinar porque no pienso ser tu esclava el resto del tiempo que te quedes aquí.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora tenía que aprender a cocinar? Ah, no. De ninguna manera lo haría... se lo pensó bien y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás eso era una pequeña venganza por todo lo que la había hecho enojar en los últimos seis días. Además, ella nunca salía ¿o sí? ¿por qué no lo había entregado a S.H.I.E.L.D ya? Ah, sí. Según lo que recordaba, ella le había explicado que Fury le había dado "vacaciones" y que no volvería a la agencia por un tiempo.

-No haré eso.-dijo Loki de forma cortante.

-¿Ah, no?-le preguntó Kay alzando las cejas y acercándose a él con las manos en la espalda.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro?-eso a Loki le sonaba a reto. Alzó la cabeza. Él era alto y ella también, no como él pero bastante para ser mujer. Era más alta que Natasha, ¿era algo no? Ambos se llevaban unos diez o quince centímetros.

-No.-volvió a responder.

-Bien.-se encogió de hombros y para sorpresa de Loki, alzó ambas manos estrellándole un par de huevos en la cabeza, haciendo que su blusa se llenara también.

Loki abrió grandemente la boca de sorpresa, sintiendo como el alimento crudo se deslizaba en su cabello. Kay sonrió victoriosa al ver la expresión de Loki. Dio la vuelta a la barra, dispuesta a salir de la cocina, cuando sintió que algo le había dado en la espalda. Rápidamente, se llevó una mano en el lugar en donde había sentido el impacto y al instante, reconoció a ese "algo" que le había dado. Huevo. Volteo y se encontró con Loki que había sacado el enorme cartón de huevos que había traído hace unos minutos. Sonriente y con mirada juguetona. Kay se enfureció aún más.

-Eres un...-sin embargo, no terminó su maldición porque Loki le había lanzado otro huevo en el pecho, arriba del escote de la blusa que no era tan revelador. Sintió como la yema y la clara le escupían en el cuello y como se deslizaban entre sus pechos, hasta llegar al abdomen.

-Tu empezaste.-se excusóLoki.

Kay se acercó a él, rodeando de vuelta la barra, tomó un huevo y lo estrelló en su frente. Loki volvió a abrir los ojos de sorpresa y los cerró de inmediato para limpiarse. Él tomó un huevo y lo partió en el cabello de la chica que estaba hecho una cola. Ahora él sonreía victorioso. Kay, más furiosa que antes, tomó otro huevo y lo estrellóen su pecho. Loki llevaba parte de su armadura, aunque Kay insistía en que se pusiera la ropa que ella, con su ayuda, había aparecido con magia.

Así, prácticamente, destrozaron la cocina. Al principio, comenzaron con huevos, luego fueron sacando más alimentos de la bolsa marrón y hasta llegaron a abrir el refrigerador. Ellos estaban llenos de comida, al igual que la barra... y el suelo y la estufa y el refrigerador y el microondas y el tostador y las alacenas... en una palabra: todo.

Kay, ahora con el cabello suelto y lleno de huevo y harina, logró evitar que le cayera un tomate que Loki le había lanzado con una sartén y la ensuciara más de lo que ya estaba. Perdió el equilibrio y se dio con la cabeza en una de las alacenas, haciendo que un plato de porcelana cayera a su izquierda. "Con suerte no me dio" pensó viendo cómo el plato caía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos grandemente.

-Espera.-le gritó a Loki haciendo una señal con su mano derecha para que se detuviera, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la sartén.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a rendir?-la retócon una ceja arqueada y con tono jugueton. Kay sonrió sarcasticamente.

-No.-le dijo con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.-Es solo que se me cayó un plato por tu culpa-señaló a su izquierda, hacia adonde había caído dicho objeto.-si me disculpas...-dejo la sartén en la encimera que se encontraba debajo la alacena con la que había chocado y se hagachó en el suelo, escondiendo su cara, inconscientemente, en la barra de la cocina.

Se dio cuenta de que el plato se había vuelto pedazos, puso las rodillas en el suelo y empezó a recogerlos uno por uno. Loki la observaba, bueno, en realidad, observaba su trasero. No está mal, pensó. De repente, vio que, al juzgar la posición de sus piernas, estaba en cuatro tratando de alcanzar otro pedazo del plato. Trató de desviar su mirada a otro lado en la habitación, pero fue en vano. Volvió a verla y esta vez, estaba parandose con los pedazos del plato. Cuando logró pararse bien, Kay dejó los pedazos en la encimera, abrió la alacena y empezó a meter ahí la porcelana del plato.

Loki no dejaba de verla, cuando estaba metiendo el plato roto no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Su blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo más de lo normal debido a que estaba empapada de comida, de huevo, leche, chocolate y harina para ser más precisos, y marcaba su figura. Mientras ella terminaba de colocar el plato roto en su lugar, Loki tomó otro huevo y lo lanzó, esta vez, a su trasero.

Kay abrió los ojos y la boca grandemente al sentir que Loki, otra vez, la había tomado desprevenida, lanzandole otro huevo y ahora en el trasero. Se volteo enojada con la misma expresión.

-Eso es jugar sucio.-le gritó amenazándolo con un dedo. Loki se encogió de hombros y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Nunca mencionaste nada sobre eso.-le dijo y Kay se acercó también.

-Tal vez no-llegó frente a él.-pero a ti no te gustaría que estrellara un huevo en tu trasero ¿o sí?-le enfrentó con una ceja hacia arriba. Hizo ademán con la cabeza a un lado y un poco hacia adelante solo para ver su trasero. "No veo nada" pensó Kay, pero siendo hombre supuso que no tendría mucho. Loki soltó una risita audible al ver la intención de Kay.-¿Qué?-le dijo haciendo el intento de no reír también. Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que ya tuvimos demasiada 'diversión'.-dijo Loki haciendo énfasis a la palabra. Comenzó a caminar, pasando a la par de Kay y dándole un último vistazo a su trasero que ahora tenía huevo. Aguantando la risa, se dispuso a salir de la cocina, cuando sintió que Kay le había lanzado algo... a su trasero. Sabía lo que era, huevo. Volteo y la miró enojado.

-Nunca mencionaste nada sobre eso.-le imitó sonriente.


	14. Chapter 14

Jai *éxito*(? aquí traigo el capítulo catorce c: Amo publicar los domingos, ni idea por qué xd muchas gracias por las visitas, al follow de KariDz y al follow y el fav. de Valerie Vetra Von Draven x3 y por supuesto, las reviews:D

elapink100: Holaaas, jaja, está bien, no te preocupes cx aunque empezaba a extrañarte xd te comprendo con eso del celular. Si mi celular muriera, dejaría de publicar los capítulos porque todo lo hago desde aquí D': yo sí lloré cuando el Kurse lo mató, al igual que Frigga xc sdjksdj y cuando salió al final casi grito en el cineeeeee afsdfksjd también lo amo(? okya. Ahorita la continúo, saludos:3

sukiony: Holaaaaaa. No, no es fácil xD me alegra mucho que disfrutaras el capítulo cx gracias por el comentario y todo tu apoyo:D saludos.

CAMILLE JONES: Holaaaa, te cambiaste el usuario como yo xD jaja. Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado c': Al igual que consideraste que fue genial leer a Loki en este lado, yo disfruté escribiendolo e imaginandolo xD ya luego verás sobre la conversación del beso, pero ahora otro beso e_e gracias por el comentario y me pone muuuuuy contenta al saber que te gusta la historia:3 saludos.

CAPÍTULO CATORCE: DISFRUTANDO EL MOMENTO.

Skaylard y Loki habían convivido un mes completo, como amigos... más o menos. Pareciera que los dos ya habían olvidado el beso de aquel día y todas las veces que él la había hecho enojar. Al final, Kay se dio por vencida y decidió que no dejaría que se encontrara con alguien más, solo para evitar inconvenientes y toda la cosa. Además, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por esconder a Loki de las visitas inesperadas de Jane y Darcy.

Ambos habían pensado mucho sobre el beso y habían cuestionado sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Al final, Kay decidió no decirle nada, solo por miedo a arruinarlo todo. También había notado que en ese tiempo el cabello de Loki había crecido constantemente que hasta podían competir por quién lo tenía más largo. Loki aún no se decidía, sobre si sacarle el tema o no. A diario se reprimía sobre lo que pensaba de ella, cada vez sentía que se volvía más "humano" y eso, en absoluto, le aterraba.

Kay se había arrepentido sobre la decisión que había tomado antes de que Fury le diera vacaciones y que se encontrara con Loki. Dejó su orgullo a un lado y le pidió a Loki que la ayudara a controlar sus poderes. Muchas veces, él se había reusado a ayudarla pero al final terminó cediendo y ambos salían al desierto de noche para que ella los usara.

Esa noche habían salido al desierto. Kay llevó a Loki al punto en donde Thor y, hace poco él, habían caído. Después de tanto "entrenamiento", regaños e indicaciones de parte de él, Kay se cansó y se sentó enmedio de la enorme marca que había dejado el Bifrost y Loki la siguió. Kay miraba a las estrellas, hundida en sus pensamientos, todavía se preguntaba por sus padres adoptivos, si la extrañaban o no, y sobre lo que sentía por Loki, y él la vio muy pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?-le dijo en voz baja. Kay estaba con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el viento que despeinaba su cabello. Ella dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-En mi pasado.-le contestó abriendo los ojos y viendo a Loki, ahora con ropa normal y con una chaqueta de cuero. Volvió su vista al cielo.

-Supongo que no querrás hablar de eso.-le dijo Loki mirando su perfil. ¿Qué le había cautivado tanto de ella? además de que amaba verla enojada. Por primera vez en su vida, su castigo no estaba tan mal, pensó.

-No.-le contestó.-al igual que tú, soy adoptada, aunque eso ya te lo había dicho.-suspiró.-Tal vez si no me hubiera enterado de eso nunca...-volvió a suspirar.-sólo tal vez, no me sentiría tan mal, ¿y qué hay de ti?-le preguntó viéndolo a su izquierda.-¿cómo te enteraste de todo eso?-Loki al escucharla, volteo hacia otro lado, evitándole la mirada. Kay se sintió mal, pues supuso que eso había sido muy doloroso para él y no debió preguntarle.-Lo siento, no era mi intención recordartelo.

-Está bien...-le dijo teniendo aún la vista perdida. Kay seguía viéndolo y lamentándose por lo que había dicho.

"Estúpida, estúpida..." se decía mentalmente.

-¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?-le preguntó nerviosa.

La escuchó. Loki se sentía extraño, después de que intentara matarla unas cinco veces y hacerla enojar mil veces al día aún seguía ahí. Con ella. No le daba importancia a sus actos pasados, solo se preocupaba por él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te ama... y tú a ella."

Al fin volteo a verla y la encontró viéndolo fijamente.

-Todavía recuerdo el beso que me diste cuando estábamos en la torre de Stark.-Kay fijó su vista al frente un poco nerviosa y con la respiración agitada.

"Y yo recuerdo el que me robaste en mi habitación..."

-¿En serio?-le dijo volviendo a verlo.-porque yo no lo recuerdo.-mintió. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Y si te ayudo a recordar?-le contestó. Sin pensarlo, sin nada porque sabía que ella si lo recordaba pero quería vivirlo de nuevo.

-Si tu quieres.-le dijo Kay, apenas en un susurro. Loki se acercó y la besó. La besó como si no hubiera mañana, no de forma dulce, la estaba devorando con sus labios y ella le correspondió a eso. En ese instante todo dejó de importarles. Kay olvidó que él había causado una invasión hace dos meses y que había intentado dominar su planeta. Loki olvidó que, tanto él como ella, habían intentado matarse el uno al otro y ahora estaban ahí. Juntos. Era algo único para ambos; ambos sufrieron desde niños, de distinta formas, pero aún así compartían una historia un poco común. A falta de aire, se separaron lentamente, Loki se puso de pié y le dio una mano a Kay.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar.-le dijo. Ella aceptó su mano y se puso de pié con su ayuda. Entrelazaron sus manos y en un destello, ella los devolvió a su hogar.

Una vez dentro del edificio, Kay se separó de Loki y caminó hasta posarse enfrente de la mesa para continuar con su investigación. Loki observó sus movimientos y llegó hasta estar detrás de ella, y ella sentía que Loki la observaba a sus espaldas.

-Loki, ¿qué es lo que somos ahora?-le dijo volteandose para verlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le contestó confundido.

-A que si somos amigos o...-hizo una pausa un poco larga.-o algo más.-le dijo en un susurro. Loki al momento supo a qué se refería y como era demasiado orgulloso para decirselo, sólo la tomó del rostro tiernamente y la besó. Ella le correspondió. Kay sólo pensaba en cómo fue que cayó en los encantos de ése... bueno, de ése hombre. Ahora que Odín lo había desterrado no era más que un simple mortal. -Creo que ya entendí.-le dijo ella cuando se separaron por falta de aire y le sonrió.

Loki sólo la cargó entre sus brazos besandola nuevamente y la llevó a su habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo. Bue, aquí traigo el capítulo quince. Lo iba a subir ayer, pero aún estaba batallando con el borrador, jaja. Alguien por ahí me dijo que jugaba con sus sentimientos por haber detenido el capítulo anterior en ÉSE momento(? xD Les tengo que decir que nunca en mi vida he escrito lemon *si es que le puedo llamar así a lo que he escrito :z*y es bastante, bastante leve. Lamento la decepción sdjksdj. Una vez más, gracias por las 1,800 visitas:'D los favoritos, follows y las reviews.

sukiony: Holaaaa, sí lo paré ahí xD me siento culpable de dejarte así, pero ya. Aquí la continúo, siento mucho jugar con tus sentimientos t-t sdjksdj te voy a confesar que originalmente, no llevaba lemon, pero me sentí mal porque jugué con tus sentimientos sdjksdj en fin, ojalá no te decepcione, saludos. x3

CAMILLE JONES: Love is in the airrrr(8) okya. Perdón por hacerte sufrir también. xDDD A mí igual me gustaría que sucediera eso E_E *just kidding(?)* Somos pervertidas pero yo soy muy tímida para mostrarlo *se ruborisa* okno. sdjksdj A propósito, me gusta tu nombre real, es muy lindo. c: saludos y ojalá no te decepcione(?

CAPÍTULO QUINCE: LONDRES.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, aún con ella en sus brazos y sin romper el beso. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama y la sentó ahí. Por un momento pararon de besarse por falta de aire. Loki se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Kay y volvió a besarla. Ella rodeó sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, acariciando su cabello.

Loki la fue acostándo poco a poco en la cama, posándose encima de ella, acariciando sus piernas, aún con el pantalón puesto. Dejó sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, subiéndole la blusa, tocando su abdomen y sus caderas.

Kay disfrutaba esa sensación con los ojos cerrados y dando suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer, hacia mucho tiempo no sentía amar a alguien como lo hacía con él. Desde que había llegado a SHIELD no se había dado el gusto de enamorarse de una persona. Loki ahora, no había tenido que engañarla para llevársela a la cama porque sabía que, tanto ella como él, necesitaban eso. No solo por pasar el rato, sino porque se querían mutuamente y a Loki no se le ocurrió decirle que la amaba de otra forma.

Y así, ambos, fueron despojándose la ropa el uno al otro, envolviéndose en una noche de pasión y caricias que confirmaba que ya habían dado un paso más y que no necesitaban palabras para eso. Solo lenguaje corporal.

[…]

Ya era de día, el sol iluminaba cada rincón en el pequeño pueblo del desierto en Nuevo Mexico. Kay estaba profundamente dormida, hasta que escuchó el timbre de su celular. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada alterada, por el sonido, y adormitada, vio a su derecha y se encontró con un Loki dormido y tranquilo, con el torso descubierto. Ahí sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Escuchó sonar a su celular de nuevo. Se levantó de golpe, tomó su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, luego su celular, lo contestó y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

-¿Hola?

-¡KAY! ¿por qué no abres la puerta? estoy acá afuera hace unos veinte minutos y tú no te molestas en abrirme.- le gritó una voz desde la otra línea. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el fuerte tono de voz que le había hablado.

-¿Jane?-preguntó Kay confundida y poniéndose el pantalón.

-Sí.-le contestó cortante.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Tengo el sueño pesado.-le dijo terminando de vestirse.-¿Para qué me hablabas?

-Necesito que salgas, tengo que darte algo.

-Claro, ya te abro la puerta.-le dijo Kay cortando la llamada y guardando su celular en el pantalón. Se vio en el espejo rápido. Tenía el cabello revuelto y se veía un poco adormitada. Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo.

"No me veo tan mal."

Se encogio de hombros y salió del baño.

[…]

Loki había sentido que Kay había saltado de la cama, prácticamente. Ya estaba sentado y la sabana cubría toda su desnudez, excepto el torso. Vio que salió del baño, ahora ya vestida y que tomó un par de botas. Se sentó en la cama y se las puso a velocidad de la luz.

-Te recuerdo que ahora tienes poderes. Pudiste haberte vestido con ellos.-le dijo Loki burlonamente viéndola como se ponía una chaqueta que sacó del armario.

"Eres una tonta, es cierto."

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-Momento de presión.-le contestó. Al mismo tiempo que la ropa de Loki iba apareciendo en su cuerpo.-No salgas de aquí, ¿sí?-y salió del cuarto para encontrar a Jane.

[…]

Jane estaba desesperada. No. Más que eso. Su vuelo a Londres pronto saldría y tenía que llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes, pero tenía que dejarle algo a Kay antes de partir. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y giro para ver a Kay acabada de despertar.

-Hola, ¿qué es tan importante que me necesitas como a las cinco de la mañana?-le dijo Kay.

-Ja, ja. Qué graciosa.-le contestó Jane burlándose.-¿Has visto la hora?-Kay frunció el ceño, sacó su celular del jeans que tenía y vio la hora: ocho con cuarenta. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque luego le dio igual. Se encogió de hombros y guardó el aparato de nuevo.

-Olvídalo.-le dijo viéndola.-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Necesito que tomes esto.-tomó su mano derecha y ahí, le entregó una llave. Kay ya sabía de qué era.-Es del laboratorio, necesito que te la quedes. Me voy a Londres por dos meses. -Kay frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?-le preguntó Kay enojada y confundida con la llave en su mano derecha.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Darcy está esperandome allá con Selvig.-le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada. Kay ya estaba confundida y al escuchar ésto último, explotó en ira.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON NADA?!- le gritó a Jane.

-Lo siento, Kay.-le respondió triste. Kay se cruzó de brazos enojada.-Se fueron hace dos días y yo tengo que partir ahora, además debo ver a mi madre. Volveremos pronto, sólo serán dos meses, ¿esta bien?-le dijo Jane tomandola por los hombros. Kay suspiró pesadamente, descruzó los brazos y la miró.

-Está bien, creo que no tengo otra opción.-le contestó descepcionada.-Lo haré por tu madre, solamente.-Jane asintió dándole las gracias.-Pero de todas formas, me lo hubieran dicho antes.

-Ya lo sé, cuando vuelva, saldremos juntas, como antes, ¿te parece?-le dijo Jane entusiasmada y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Bien.-le contestó Kay más calmada.

-Entonces, te veo en sesenta días.-Jane la abrazó unos minutos. Iba a extrañar a su amiga, y se lamentaba el no haberle dicho antes, pero era necesario irse, no podía dejar a Darcy, a Erik y lo peor, a su madre plantados en otro continente. Se separó de ella.-Adiós, te voy a extrañar.

-Yo igual, pero nos mantendremos en contacto.-le dijo Kay haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.-No me vas a olvidar en otro continente facilmente.

-Sí.-contestó Jane emocionada.-Bien, ahora, me voy. Se me está haciendo tarde.-caminó hasta su camioneta con una sonrisa.-Cuida bien del laboratorio.-le gritó desde la puerta del piloto.

-Lo haré.-le contestó y presencio cómo partía Jane.


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo, acá otro capítulo... y doble. Shi. :v Gracias porque me he dado cuenta que la historia tiene más de dos mil visitas, muchas gracias. c': Gracias al nuevo fav. y follow de Nana2831. :D y las reviews...

elapink100: Taraaaa! *leelo con la voz de Loki(?)* sí, sí, lo sé, era más fácil pero, ni idea porque, pero quise agregar eso xD jajaja, bueno, el 'lemon' fue bastante leve. Lamento informarte que... no será así la continuación. Al principio lo había pensado, si. *me leiste la mente o:* bueno, solo dejo esto acá y descubrí por vos misma lo demás, saludos y ojalá tu tarea haya salido bien.(:

CAMILLE JONES: Hola, jajajaja. Qué bueno que le haya gustado a ese lado tuyo. xD Eso que dices es cierto, hasta los hombres caen a sus pies, okya. Pues, sí, tendrán más tiempo, ya no se esconderán y todo, sólo que no mencionaré nada en este capítulo sobre ambos *con referencia a una vida 'normal' xD* muchas gracias por el comentario y todo. Me encanta que te encante(? hehehe, saludos. :D

-

Como apartado (más o menos), pasaré la historia a un crossover, porque, bueno... agregué la trama de Thor: TDW acá. Sip. Así es, valió la pena haber visto cinco veces la película. En este capítulo no habrá nada de Loki y Kay, tal vez una que otra mención *no recuerdo*. Batallé mucho con el borrador por días y hasta este momento, aún estaba editádolo. Al siguiente capítulo sí habrá Loki y Kay, descubránlo ustedes mismas, no adelantaré más. xD Por eso es capítulo doble, porque aquí no hay Loki y yo sé que lo quieren ver pero yo pienso que todos los personajes merecen su momento:3.

PD: hay demasiados spoilers y bla bla bla, pero no aseguro que las líneas sean las mismas. Mi memoria a corto plazo y la trama que leo cada día en Internet no ayuda mucho(?)

CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: PASADO Y PRESENTE.

[5 mil años antes.]

El ejercito asgardiano se encontraba en medio de una guerra, causada por el ejercito de elfos de la oscuridad. Bor había conducido a toda su tropa hasta el mundo oscuro para evitar que Malekith volviera al universo a su estado antes de la creación, sumido en oscuridad.

Bor se había alejado de sus guerreros para buscar al Ether, fuerza con la que Malekith planeaba hacerse con el universo. Uno de sus guerreros se posó a su lado, sabiendo, tal vez, lo que el rey asgardiano haría.

-Señor, no puede destruirla.-le dijo el guerrero observando la fuerza.

-No.-le contestó.

-¿Qué planea hacer con ella?

-No podemos destruirla...pero si podemos esconderla.-le dijo Bor volteando a ver al guerrero.-Sepulténlo. Escondanlo en donde nunca lo pueda encontrar.

Los asgardianos, por ordenes de su rey, enterraron al Aether en una columna de piedra en una cueva escondida en Midgard para que Malekith y su ejercito no volvieran a tocarla.

Malekith se dio cuenta de lo que Bor hacía. A su lado, se encontraba el teniente Algrim, que al ver la acción del asgardiano, tomaron la huida junto con otro inmenso grupo de elfos y sacrificando a otros miles, prometiendo que volvería por el Aether. En cuanto algún cuerpo lo poseyera, él y todo su ejercito despertarían.

[En la actualidad.]

Jane había llegado a Londres hace cinco días apenas. Como lo había prometido en Nuevo México, se comunicaba con Kay una vez al día, Darcy había perdido a Selvig, y ella se había encontrado a un viejo amigo. Éste la había invitado a almorzar en un restaurante. Jane se la había pasado escondida detrás del menú y sin atreverse a darle la cara. En serio se sentía incómoda.

-Jane, te la has pasado escondida detrás de la carta de menú desde que llegamos.-le dijo Richard.-y sólo tiene tres opciones para escoger.-Jane escuchó lo que dijo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No podía esconderse ahí para siempre. Se armó de valor y bajó el menú para dar la cara. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo siento mucho. Es que... encontrarte de esta forma fue muy...-dio un suspiro e hizo una larga pausa buscando la palabra correcta.-inesperada.

-Lo sé. Te entiendo. Me pasó lo mismo.-le contestó.

-Sí. -le dijo Jane en voz baja y apenas audible para Richard. Sólo deseaba que ese "almuerzo" acabara rápido e irse a buscar a Darcy a la casa de su madre, o donde fuera que estaba.

-¿Quieres contarme la historia?-le preguntó Richard.

-¿Por qué tiene que haber una historia?-dijo Jane con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, es que siento que hay una historia... y la historia implica a... otro.

-Eso.-dijo nerviosa.-Am, bueno... lo conocí hace casi dos años... y luego se tuvo que ir.-dijo con pesar.

-Sí, te entiendo.-contestó Richard mirandola comprensivo.-Tuve una novia que consiguió un empleo en Nueva York y cuando decidí visitarla, me enteré que se había acostado con otro... o con muchos.-susurró lo último más para sí mismo.

-Eso es doloroso.-dijo Jane, antes de que se prolongara un silencio incómodo entre ambos. De pronto una chica castaña y de baja estatura se posó frente a ellos, con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿podría traernos más vino?-le preguntó Richard a la chica.

-Claro, vino.-le respondió. Darcy vio a Jane y le hizo una seña con el pulgar arriba y leyó sus labios diciendo "qué lindo es."

-Ah, ella no trabaja aquí. Es mi asistente Darcy.-contestó Jane mientras Darcy negaba con su cabeza, bajaba el pulgar y su sonrisa desaparecía.

-Bien, me descubriste.-le contestó Darcy, halando una silla y sentandose en ésta.-Te vine a buscar porque, bueno-tomó un pan de la mesa y empezó a untarlo con mantequilla.-te busqué en el laboratorio y luego, fui a casa de tu madre y pensé que te encontraría llorando, comiendo helado en su regazo y contandole tu situación con...-se aclaró la garganta.-ya sabes. Sólo mírate, ¡hasta te duchaste, hueles bien!-habló con la boca llena.-Y bueno, como ya sabrás, Erik se puso un poco chiflado... y encontré algo que tal vez te pueda interesar y...-Jane dejó de escuchar todo el palabrerio de Darcy y la observó comiendose el pan. Pensó que tal vez, ese era el momento perfecto para escapar de la situación.-...además, tu aparato no funciona.-le dijo entregadole un tipo de organizador electrónico, con la única diferencia que éste detectaba hondas y ahora parecía estar trabado. Apretóbotones y lo tocó por todos lados.

-Ya hice eso.-le dijo Darcy, tomando otro pan. Jane golpeó el aparato contra la mesa, dos veces.-También eso.-Jane estaba consternada por lo que sucedía con el objeto. Miró a Darcy y ella entendió con la mirada que quería que se fuera del lugar. Jane le entregó el aparato, ya luego vería que hacer con él.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya.-dijo Darcy, se paró de su asiento, lo devolvió a su lugar y salió del restaurante.

-Creo que ordenaré tilapia.-dijo Richard dejando su incomodidad cuando Darcy había abandonado el lugar. Jane había tomado de vuelta el menú.

-Tilapia.-dijo Jane con la vista aún en la carta.-Sí, la tilapia es rica...Tilapia, tilapia, tilapia, tilapia, tilapia, tilapia... ti.. lapia, tilapia, tilapia, tilapia...

-Jane, debes ir.-le interrumpió Richard.-Me quedaré a decir tilapia yo solo.-Jane suspiró vencida. No quería irse, bueno, si quería irse pero no de esa forma.

-En serio, fue agradable pasar contigo, gracias por entender. -se levantó de su asiento.-Adiós, nos vemos luego, Richard.-él asintió y ella salió del lugar.

[…]

Jane estaba fuera del restaurante ahora, corrió al auto y se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

-Cuánto te odio.-le dijo a Darcy.

-¿Qué? solo dije que era lindo.-le contestó Darcy comiendo un pan que Jane no había visto. Encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-¿Podrías decirme cómo…

-Tengo las coordenadas.-dijo un chico en el asiento trasero del auto.

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó Jane cuando lo vio en el asiento trasero haciendo que casi le diera un paro cardíaco.-¿Quién es él?-le exigió a Darcy.

-Es mi practicante.-le contestó calmadamente Darcy y conduciendo.

-Mi nombre es Ian.-dijo por fin el chico. Tomó un GPS.-Es un gusto trabajar con usted, doctora Foster.

-Aja.-le contestó volviendo su vista al frente.

-A la derecha.-dijo y Darcy dio la vuelta a dicho lado bruscamente.-Ahora a la izquierda.-y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-Ya sé conducir en Londres.-dijo animadamente Darcy. Jane sacó su celular y marcó al número de Selvig, más él no contestó y ella, entonces decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

-Hola, Erik... am, no tengo idea de dónde estás y, bueno, sólo quiero saber...-dijo en el celular nerviosa.-Además, Darcy encontró algo que puede ser, tal vez, interesante.-dudó un poco al decir lo último.-Llámame cuando puedas, adiós.-y colgó.-¿Llevas siete días en Londres y tu pierdes a Selvig y consigues un practicante?-regañó a Darcy.

[…]

Mientras tanto, Thor, Sif, Frandal y Volstagg luchaban en Vanaheim por pedido de Hogun. El guerrero de rasgos asiáticos era un vanir y recurrió a la ayuda de Asgard para proteger a su pueblo que estaba en guerra con invasores desconocidos desde hace dos años.

Desde hace unas horas que trataban de calmar la batalla. Parecía que la tenían asegurada, hasta que se escucharon pasos agigantados.

Todos dejaron de pelar debido al ruido y miradas de Thor y sus guerreros se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde provenían las pisadas. En efectiva, era un monstruo de piedra gigante. Éste, llevaba un enorme maso del mismo material y con él, golpeó a un guerrero asgardiano lanzandolo a unos diez metros, haciendo que los invasores se regocijaran, pensando que ya tenían la batalla ganada.

-Todo tuyo.-dijo Sif a la par de Thor.

-Gracias.

Thor comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el monstruo, que le recordaba un poco a Hulk por su tamaño. Se detuvo justo abajo de la bestia de piedra.

-Hola.-le dijo.-Acepto tu rendición.-todos rieron ante lo que el príncipe asgardiano decía. Por un momento Thor, también rió. Sabía que lo subestimaban. Luego de unos segundos, alzó al Mjolnir y con un solo golpe hacia arriba, la bestia se destruyó, dejando restos esparcidos de roca por todos lados.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó Thor orgulloso viendo a su alrededor.

Los invasores de Vanaheim se rindieron de inmediato tirando sus almas en el campo de batalla e incandose y los guerreros asgardianos los esposaron para así llevarlos como prisioneros hasta su reino.

-Para la próxima, recuerda empezar por el más grande.-le dijo Frandal a Thor, quién se limitó a sonreír ahora que sabía que todo había acabado y que el reino de su amigo ya podía estar en paz. Se separó de la multitud, pensando. Pensando en Jane... y su hermano. El Bifrost ya estaba reparado, pero su padre aún no le permitía salir de Asgard, al menos que Midgard estuviera en una situación parecida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Hogun a Thor, acercándose.

-Ya todo acabó.-le dijo Thor a Hogun.-Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y protejas a tu gente. Asgard podrá esperar.

-Gracias, Thor.-le contestó el guerrero.-tienes mi gratitud.-Thor sonrió y se alejópara volver a su hogar.

-Heimdall, cuando quieras.-dijo Thor viendo al cielo y el puente se abrió devolviéndolo a Asgard.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: AETHER, VISIONES Y REENCUENTROS.

Jane, Darcy y su practicante llegaron a una fábrica abandonada y bajaron del auto.

-Saca el fasímetro.-le dijo Darcy a Ian lanzándole las llaves del auto.-es la cosa que parece tostador.

-Sé lo que es un fasímetro.-le contestó obedeciendo la orden de la chica.

Jane ya había caminado unos metros, alejándose de Darcy y su practicante cuando escucho una melodía de rap que, sabía, provení a de su celular.

-¿Cómo le cambias el tono a esta cosa?-susurró para sí misma y contestó.

-¿Tres doctorados y no sabes cómo cambiarle el tono a tu celular?

-¿Por qué me éstas hablando por este medio?-preguntó a Darcy. Ella la había llamado, y estaba a solo unos metros detrás de Jane.

-No quería gritar.-le contestó.-El practicante dice que es por aquí.-dijo caminando hacia la izquierda para darle la vuelta al lugar.

-Ian. Mi nombre es Ian.

[…]

Cuando entraron por fin a la fábrica, Jane no evitó sentir algunos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

El aspecto era horrible y terrorífico, con paredes desgastadas y murciélagos en los techos. Dentro, se escuchaban pasos y murmullos.

-¡Tranquilos, somos norteamericanos!-gritó Darcy con las manos arriba.

-Eso no ayudará de mucho.-le dijo Jane.

De pronto, detrás de una pared, aparecieron dos niños y una niña. La niñ se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-¿Son de la policía?-preguntó temerosa.

-Am, no.-le contestó Jane sonriendo.-Somos científicos... o yo lo soy.

-Gracias.-le dijo Darcy.

-¿Pueden mostrarnos...?-preguntó Jane ignorando a Darcy.

-Es por aquí.-les dijo la niña y la siguieron hacia otra habitación enorme en dónde se podía apreciar a un camión viejo.

Uno de los niños tomó al camión de la parte delantera con dos dedos y empezó a levantarlo sin esfuerzo, quedando en el aire. Jane, Darcy e Ian quedaron asombrados por lo que el niño había hecho con suma facilidad.

-Y no es solo eso.-les dijo la niña y los llevó a unas escaleras dentro del lugar.

[…]

Otro niño tomó una botella y la lanzó hacia abajo, y en vez de caer hasta el suelo, fue absorbida por una fuerza invisible.

-¿A dónde fue?-dijo Jane confundida viendo a los niños. La niña señaló con su dedo hacia arriba y la botella cayó por encima de ellos repitiendo varias veces el proceso. El mismo niño atrapó por fin la botella.-Es increíble.-dijo asombrada y al ver eso, tomó una lata que se encontraba en el suelo y la lanzó hacia la fuerza, siendo absorbida. Todos veían hacia arriba esperando a que la lata volviera, sin embargo, no lo hizo.-¿Qué sucede?

-Aveces regresan y otras veces no lo hacen.-explicó la niña al ver las expresiones de desconcerto de los tres visitantes.

-Quiero lanzar algo.-dijo Darcy.-Jane, dame tu zapato.

De pronto, el aparato que Darcy le había entregado a Jane, empezó a sonar. Jane lo sacó de su abrigo y se dio cuenta de que se estaban emitiendo hondas que no había visto en un tiempo.

-No había visto este tipo de hondas desde...

-Nuevo México.-la interrumpió Darcy. Jane volteo a verla y luego se alejó de su amiga, su practicante y los niños. Darcy se acercó a Ian.

-Dame tu zapato.-le dijo.

[…]

Recorrió todo el lugar, mientras Darcy, Ian y los niños se divertían lanzando cosas hacia la fuerza. Ian, cegado de felicidad, lanzó unas llaves hacia abajo, y para su mala suerte, nunca volvieron.

-¿Eran las del auto?-preguntó Darcy a Ian con la cabeza hacia arriba al igual que él.

-Aja.-le contestó nervioso.

Por otro lado, Jane dio con un pasillo con varias puertas por ambos lados. El viento la tocaba y le hacía sentir un poco de frío. Llegó hasta el medio del pasillo, siguiendo la ubicación que le daba el aparato para encontrar las hondas. Sintió como el mismo viento la atraía más al final del pasillo con una gran intensidad, hasta que al fin, la absorbió.

[…]

Thor se encontraba en el Bifrost, ya construido, hablando con Heimdall, luego de una pequeña celebración por haber ganado en Vanaheim. El guardián le contaba que el pueblo había advertido sobre una rara alineación de los nueve reinos cósmicos que era inminente.

-Tu mortal es muy astuta, ha estado estudiando la convergencia sin darse cuenta.-Thor sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de Heimdall.

-Ahora ya sé que Jane se encuentra bien, ¿cómo está mi hermano?-le preguntó al guardián.

-Se encuentra bien, parece que encontró el amor.-Thor lo vio fijamente sorprendido.

-¿Y quién es, si se puede saber?-preguntó contento.

-Es la mortal que te acompañó aquella vez, cuando trajeron a Loki de vuelta.-le dijo. Thor se sorprendió en parte, pero por la otra no iba a discutirlo, al menos su hermano era feliz.-aunque es demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo.-ahora si no había de que sorprenderse. Heimdall frunció el ceño preocupado y desconcertado. Thor lo notó.  
-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó.

-Ya no puedo verla.-le contestóHeimdall, en referencia a Jane.

-Abre el puente.

[…]

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Jane se había marchado a Londres y cada vez se desconcentraba más, preguntándose cómo podría estar ella. Kay estaba sentada en la mesa. Aun seguía investigando sobre los puentes Einsten-Rosen y Loki la ayudaba cuando quería o cuando ella le pedía ayuda.

Ahora los dos sabían los sentimientos del otro, se amaban o algo así, aunque ninguno se atrevía a decirlo. Kay se sentía como Natasha y Clint, ya que todos sabían lo que sentían mutuamente excepto ellos. Era una relación extraña de compañeros-amigos-novios. Habían tenido un par de discusiones en esos días por cosas incompetentes, y cuando menos se lo esperaban terminaban haciendo el amor en donde cayeran. Kay sentía que su "relación"iba enserio, si es que se le podía llamar así, contando que, prácticamente, ella mantenía a Loki en su hogar. Rió al pensar eso. Aunque la hiciera enojar siempre, ella lo quería y por fin lo aceptaba, aunque su orgullo era más grande y no tenía el valor de decirlo. Lenguaje corporal, pensó.

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa, viendo su tablet, revisando correos y leyendo cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en el navegador y Loki estaba leyendo en el sofá de la sala. Kay vio la hora; siete con quince y aún no habían cenado. Bloqueó la tablet y se levantó, pero luego sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible que la llevó a gemir en voz baja pero suficiente para que Loki escuchara. Se levantó de su asiento, dejando el libro ahí para acercarse a ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con las palmas puestas en la mesa, apretando unos papeles que yacían en ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó. Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Se sentía mareada, débil, pensaba en millones de cosas a la vez, en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría. Vio desde su mente, un recorrido por miles de galaxias, planetas y lugares que nunca había visto y que eran, seguramente, producto de su atolondrada imaginación. El recorrido se detuvo en una especie de cueva enorme, en la que encontró una enorme piedra cuadrada y una mujer que la exploraba con la vista atentamente... una mujer castaña, más baja en altura que ella, con ojos color avellana de rasgos bien hechos... Jane. La vio siendo absorbida por una especie de liquido flotante color rojo y desmayandose en el lugar. Y luego volvió al mismo recorrido por el universo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe con un suspiro audible. Loki la miró desconcertado.

-Está en peligro.-dijo Kay con la vista puesta en la mesa.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Loki.

-Jane.-se volteo hacia él. Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo. Haló a Loki y lo llevó al centro de la sala y ahí, desaparecieron en un destello.

[…]

-¡Darcy!-gritó.

Jane había sido aspirada por una fuerza inexplicable y se encontró en la punta de un camino de roca en forma rectangular. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una columna de piedra muy grande, caminó hasta quedar a un lado de ésta y se fijó en un detalle: la columna estaba abierta del centro, dejando así, un espacio para poder ver a una especie de fluido rojo. Con lentitud, iba acercando su mano hacia el líquido... cuando de repente, el misterioso elemento se metió en su cuerpo. Intentó sacarlo, asustada, frotando su otra mano con su muñeca izquierda. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un momento y se sintió débil. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo viendo su temblorosa mano y se desmayó.

[…]

Kay se teletransportó junto con Loki a Londres, ahí aún era de día. No se sorprendió para nada por el cambio de horario. Llegaron justo al frente de una fábrica abandonada.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo Jane ahora?" se dijo Kay.

-¿Quieres decirme que estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó Loki viendo su alrededor.

-Buscamos a Jane.-le dijo halandolo para que entraran al lugar.

-¿Y ella es...?

-¿La mortal de tu hermano?-le respondió Kay confundida y caminando.

-No sabía que ése era su nombre, además, ¿qué hiciste para saber qué le pasaría exactamente?-le preguntó Loki.-¿Creaste un vínculo?

-Sin que se diera cuenta.-le dijo. Era muy fácil, solo tenía que esperar a la noche, teletransportarse al cuarto de Jane y mientras dormía, lanzarle el hechizo para hacer el vínculo. -de todas formas no le pienso contar sobre mis poderes y de ti, menos.-dijo caminando en la entrada e inspeccionando el lugar con la vista. Se adentraron en el lugar y caminaron aún más.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Porque se volvería loca si se entera que estoy contigo, ¿que ya olvidaste cómo nos conocimos?-le dijo Kay sonriendo delante de él.

-No.-le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bien, es aquí donde la detecto.-se detuvieron en el mismo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados que Jane la última vez. Kay se adentró en el pasillo, seguida de Loki que no hacía más nada que seguirla y ya, ¿para que querría salvar Kay a la mujer de su hermano?

Kay se adentró en la primera habitación, derribando la puerta de una patada, seguida por Loki. La encontraron vacía, llena de hojas secas y basura. Recorrieron las habitaciones restantes y parecía no haber señal de Jane

[...]

Loki estaba aburrido y desesperado de la situación, ya quería que todo terminara. Calculaba que ya habían pasado unas tres horas buscando a la mortal-corrección- Kay había pasado buscando tres horas a la mortal. Ni siquiera sabía que demonios estaba haciendo ahí, no tenía poderes. Era inútil.

Ya estaban en la misma escalera en donde se había descubierto la misteriosa fuerza que absorbía cosas. Kay frunció el ceño, tenía que encontrar a Jane y rápido. Tomó a Loki de la mano y se teletransportó al último lugar en donde había estado Jane. Se encontraron con una enorme pared enfrente, Kay dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el inicio del mismo pasillo con habitaciones que habían recorrido antes.

-¡Jane!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y que parecía ser de una mujer... Darcy. Kay la reconoció al instante. Haló a un, ya desesperado y aburrido Loki y corrió en busca de la dueña de la voz.

[…]

Darcy estaba preocupada por Jane. Había desaparecido ya hace tres horas y media. Ian había salido a buscarla en los alrededores y los niños ayudaban buscando en los escondites de la fábrica.

-¡Darcy!-escuchó una voz que la llamaba. Frunció el ceño confundida, en realidad la voz era muy familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Kay con un semblante de preocupación y... ¿con un chico?

-¿Kay?-preguntó confundida.-¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí?-preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Larga historia.-le contestó.-También estoy buscando a Jane y presiento que algo malo le pasará, tienes que llamar a la policía.-dijo preocupada. Darcy aún seguía consternada por verla ahí, ¿que no estaba en Nuevo México? en fin, quizá esa era la única opción que tenían, así que sacó su teléfono, llamó a la policía local y bajó las escaleras para salir del edificio.

[…]

Había despertado en el suelo de la fábrica, abriendo los ojos con pesades, encontrándose con la luz cegadora del techo. Parpadeó varias veces, se sentó en el suelo de la fábrica. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba preocupada por lo que descubrió en esa cueva. Se levantó del suelo para salir del lugar y esperar encontrarse con Darcy y su practicante.

[…]

-¡¿Entonces tienes poderes?!-le gritó Darcy.-¡¿y él es el hermano de Thor?!

-Shh, ¿puedes callarte?-le suplicó Kay viendo a todos lados, estaban fuera de la fábrica. Darcy había llamado a la policía, ya que Jane no aparecía y Kay, por más que intentara encontrarla a base de la teletransportación, siempre llegaba al mismo pasillo. Loki no decía nada, sólo se sorprendió un poco al ver que la otra mortal castaña y de baja estatura no hacía nada por huir de él, sabiendo los estragos que había causado anteriormente.

-¡Jane!-gritó Darcy al verla caminar atrás de Kay y salió corriendo a abrazarla. Kay y Loki dieron la vuelta para verla.

-¿Llamaste a la policía?-le preguntó Jane enojada al separar el abrazo.

-No había otra opción...

-¡¿Es enserio?!-le interrumpió.-¡Teníamos una fuente accesible en donde las leyes de la física han sido alteradas y tu llamas a la policía, ellos le avisan al gobierno, llaman a los federales, clausuran el lugar y S.H.I.E.L.D. arma otra Área 51! ¡Darcy, nuestra competencia eran niños de diez!-le gritó desesperada.

-¡Jane!, te fuiste por cinco horas.-le dijo Darcy. Jane reaccionó y vio que detrás de Darcy estaba un chico y... ¿Kay? que le daba una sonrisa nerviosa y la saludaba con la mano. Caminó rápidamente hacia ellos y Darcy la siguió.

-¿Kay?-le preguntó confundida.

-Hola.-le dijo nerviosa, mientras Loki se sentía realmente incómodo ahora que sabía que a quien habían salvado-corrección-a quien Kay había salvado. Ella era a la mortal que amaba su "hermano". ¿Por qué se la pasaba corrigiendo todo? El solo estaba ahí gracias a que Kay lo arrastraba a todos lados con ella.

-¿Cómo llegaste a Londres? ¿Y quién es él?-le preguntó confundida.

-Yo...-sin embargo fue interrumpida por unos truenos y empezó a llover a cántaros, excepto que el agua no caía en donde ellos estaban reunidos.-Jane.-dijo sorprendida. La aludida volteo hacia atrás y ahí estaba Thor. Loki solo se lamentaba más el estar ahí.

Jane caminó a paso rápido, llevándose con ella la especie de campo que hacía que no lloviera en ella, dejando a Loki, Kay y Darcy enmedio de la lluvia y llegó al frente de Thor.

-Jane...-pero fue interrumpido cuando le dio una bofetada con su mano derecha.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.-me han pasado cosas muy extrañas hoy, sólo quería asegurarme de que eras real.-Thor asintió.

-Jane, yo...-otra bofetada, pero esta vez con la mano izquierda.

-¡¿En dónde estabas?!-le gritó.-¡Estuve esperandote por casi dos años!

-Jane, el puente había sido destruido...

-¡La invasión de Nueva York!-le volvió a interrumpir.-¡Te vi en la televisión!

-El mundo estaba en peligro y requerían de mi ayuda.-le dijo calmado.

-Bien.-dijo Jane luego de pensarlo unos segundos.-Supongo que si esa es tu excusa, creo que no es tan... mala.

-Pero no quise alejarme a propósito.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Tuve cosas que arreglar con mi padre.-se acercó más a ella.-Yo...-se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Jane acercándose a él aún más y perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-Yo...-la tomó del rostro delicadamente, dispuesto a juntar sus labios con los de ella...

-¡Hola!-gritó Darcy enfrente de ellos cubriendose de la lluvia con su abrigo, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran y se separaran.

-Estábamos enmedio de algo.-le dijo Jane, haciendo una media sonrisa y viéndola.

-Sí-le contestó y se dirigió a Thor.-y creo que a ti se te olvidó algo.-le dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-Oh, sí.-le contestó Thor y la lluvia paró.

-Y la policía está, prácticamente, arrestandonos.-le dijo Darcy a Jane.

-No puede ser, ahora vuelvo.-dijo y caminó hacia la policía, no sin antes darle una mirada de "luego me explicas todo esto" a Kay, quien solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-Mírate, sigues musculoso y todo.-le dijo Darcy a Thor tocando su estómago con un dedo. Thor sonrió.-¿Y cómo está el espacio?-preguntó.

-El espacio está bien.-le contestó, y vio a Loki hablando con Kay, ¿podría ser? aún no se creía del todo lo que Heimdall le había dicho. Se disculpó con Darcy y caminó hasta llegar con con ellos

-Hermano...

-No soy tu hermano.-le contestó Loki enojado y encarádolo. Kay solo suspiró.

[…]

Jane llegóa hablar con los policías, que estaban arrestando a Ian.

-Esto es una equivocación.-le dijo a uno de ellos.

-Esta es propiedad privada, señorita.

-Pero no estábamos haciendo nada.-se excusó Jane.

-¿Y él quién es?

-Es mi practicante... bueno, en realidad es practicante de mi asistente.

-Lo lamento señorita, tendrá que venir con nosotros.-le dijo tomando su mano para luego esposarla, pero una honda muy potente se salió del cuerpo de Jane al momento de tocarla, haciendo que retrocediera y se estrellara con el auto que ellas habían alquilado, al igual que los demás hombres en la pared y las patrullas, y que ella cayera al suelo.

[…]

Thor y Loki dejaron de discutir y Kay dejó sus intentos de hacerlos parar de hablar cuando escucharon la explosión y Darcy se escondió detrás de un poste.

Thor salió a ayudar a Jane y Kay volvió a halar a Loki llevándolo hacia donde Jane y Thor se encontraban.

-Jane, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Thor.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-le dijo Kay preocupada.

-Suéltela, es peligrosa.-le dijo temeroso otro policía. Thor levantó a Jane.

-Sujetense.-les dijo. Abrazó a Jane y Kay abrazó a Loki.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó enojado Loki en el momento en el que los cuatro eran elevados por el Bifrost.

Darcy salió corriendo de su escondite y se posó en la marca del Bifrost viendo hacia arriba. Observando cómo Thor se los llevaba.

Kay otra vez sentía mareos, cosquillas, ganas de llorar, quería reír y todo. Era increíble, mucho mejor que viajar por el Tesseracto.

[…]

Heimdall los esperaba en Asgard. Esquivó una pieza de un auto que también se adentró en el viaje. Primero salió Jane, luego Thor, Kay y por último Loki.

Jane sonrió al ver al Bifrost, al igual que Kay. La última vez solo había un pedazo de camino lleno de colores, así le parecía hermoso y ahora terminado era aún mejor.

Thor se sentía feliz de haber traído a Loki de Midgard. Extrañaba a su hermano y ahora lo tenía de vuelta en casa, convenciendo a Heimdall de que no dijera una palabra sobre que había llevado de vuelta a Loki a Asgard y Kay, que, con sus poderes, podía esconderlo.

Loki solo estaba frustrado, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que traerlos a él y a Kay a Asgard?... ¿y también a la otra mortal? Kay lo había llevado a todos lados ese día, y sin sus poderes no podía hacer nada. Se sentía un estorbo. Aun así, seguía viendo a su alrededor, presenciándo el nuevo puente.

-Bienvenidos a Asgard.-les recibió Heimdall.


	18. Chapter 18

GabyDeHiddleston: ¡Dios! holaaa. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que has dejado, como que me dice que te gustaron mucho los capítulos, jaja. Ojalá te guste este también, saludos.

elapink100: Hola. Yo también considero el anterior como uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito, disfrute mucho imaginándolo. Yo igual me reí mucho cuando Darcy hizo eso. xDDDD Con lo de la similitud, eso fue lo que quise hacer y parece que lo logré. c; saludos.

CAMILLE JONES: Hola, ¡muchas gracias! Sí, su relación se hace cada vez más fuerte. Te adelanto de que, bueno, tal vez mejorara sólo un poquito. Para que se digan que se aman faltan unos capitulos, eso sí. Aquí tengo el otro capítulo, tranquila. Saludos. :D

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, visitas, favoritos y follows, me motivan a seguir con ésta historia, enserio vale mucho de su parte. Éste será el último capítulo antes de Navidad, así que... ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡los amo! x3 el próximo fin de semana actualizo.

CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: ASGARD 2.0; TRANSFERENCIAS, UNA ENFERMA Y UN PRISIONERO.

-Wow.-dijo Jane asombrada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.-Quiero volver a hacer eso.-Thor sonrió al verla tan feliz.

-Lo último que yo recuerdo haber visto fue un pedazo de camino.-comentó Kay entusiasmada.-Es hermoso.

Loki rodó los ojos y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera del puente para llegar al palacio. Kay mantenía a Loki agarrado de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sabía que le molestaba pero quería evitar que Jane le diera una bofetada como a Thor, aunque, en ese momento parecía que se le había olvidado todo.

-Kay, necesito tu ayuda.-le dijo Thor, que iba a su lado derecho. Ella asintió.-Necesito que ocultes a Loki de todo Asgard, menos de nosotros.

-Claro.-le contestó. Pasaron unos minutos en el camino y ella le avisó que el hechizo estaba hecho. Nadie podría verlo, excepto Thor, Jane y por supuesto, ella.

Kay sabía que Loki estaba enojado y un poco incómodo debido a su falta de poderes. También tenía una idea de que, tal vez, Loki extrañaba a Frigga y quería que la viera otra vez. Kay paró su andar cuando estaban a punto de entrar al palacio.

-Thor, ahora yo necesito tu ayuda.-le dijo Kay viéndolo fijamente.-quiero que antes de todo, nos lleves a mí y a Loki con Frigga.-los ojos de Loki se iluminaron de sorpresa.

¿Enserio quería verla? ni siquiera sabría que decirle. Thor asintió al favor de Kay y siguieron caminando y Jane seguía tan distraída observando y tocando las enormes columnas de la entrada del palacio.

[…]

-Madre.-dijo Thor, entrando a una pequeña sala del palacio. Frigga al escuchar su voz, dejó su libro en la mesa que tenía al frente y fijó su vista en su hijo.

-¿Sí, hijo?

-Tienes que ver a alguien, bueno, verlos.-habló y un pequeño destello se iluminó a la izquierda de Thor, dejando visibles a Kay y a Loki.

Frigga se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia ellos. Primero abrazó a Loki. Lo extrañaba tanto y ahora, ver que su plan había funcionado la ponía muy alegre, porque al fin, su hijo había encontrado el amor y se podría decir que era 'feliz', de alguna manera al menos.

-Los dejaré solos.-dijo Thor, Frigga asintió.

Thor salió de la habitación y se fue con Jane a esconderse de los guardias ya que, traer humanos a Asgard no estaba permitido, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad: había traído a Loki a su hogar de nuevo, se había encontrado con Skaylard, para nada incómodo después de su última conversación en el salón del trono y tenía a Jane, que aún estaba maravillada por la ciudad de Asgard y el palacio en dónde su amado vivía.

[…]

Luego de que Loki y su madre hablaran y de que Kay y ella intercambiaran un abrazo, el silencio inundó la habitación.

-Su majestad-comentó Kay rompiendo el silencio.-quería saber si... podría hacerme un favor.-dijo tímida.

-Claro querida, ¿qué es lo que sucede?-contestó la reina amablemente.

-Sé que usted es una hechicera-Frigga asintió.-y me preguntaba si antes de irnos, usted podría hacer algo para que yo le diera la mitad de mis poderes a Loki.-él se sorprendió, al igual que su madre, que dio una sonrisa al instante.

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo sonriente Frigga y miró a su hijo, como pidiendo permiso para eso. Loki la vio con sorpresa en sus ojos y luego se dirigió a Kay.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Loki a ella. Skaylard asintió.

Frigga tomó la mano derecha de Loki y la izquierda de Skaylard, uniéndolas. Mentalmente, conjuró un hechizo y un destello azul en las manos entrelazadas de ambos se hizo presente. Loki sentía como volvía el poder hacia él y Kay sentía cómo le despojaban la mitad de su magia. El destello desapareció luego de unos segundos y Loki al instante logró crear una esfera de energía verde en su mano izquierda. Kay sonrió al verlo, al igual que Frigga, pues aún mantenían sus manos unidas.

-Mi trabajo está hecho, creo que es tiempo de que alcancen a Thor.-dijo la reina y abrazó a su hijo, quien soltó la mano de Kay para abrazar a su madre, sin ser capaz de articular una palabra por lo que había pasado.

[…]

-No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal.-avisó una mujer mayor moviendo hologramas de un lado a otro, la sanadora Eir.

Thor, Jane, Kay y Loki, quien estaba escondido de todos por un hechizo que Kay había realizado, estaban en el Cuarto de Sanación del castillo. Las sanadoras le habían dicho a Jane que se acostara en una mesa metálica en donde se examinaban los cuerpos. Al momento de quedar completamente acostada en la superficie, una especie de aura dorada se formó arriba de ella, haciendo una perfecta silueta de su cuerpo y articulando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Esto ayuda a reestablecer el orden de las moléculas y celulas reactivando la memoria del funcionamiento del cuerpo?-preguntó Jane. Eir paró de mover sus manos y la observó atónita.

-Sí.-le contestó sorprendida.

-Generador de campos cuánticos.-dijeron Kay y Jane a la vez. Thor sonrió al escucharlas y Loki solo rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿Mis palabras para ti son sólo ruidos que puedes ignorar?!-gritó Odín entrando al cuarto de sanación y sorprendiendolos a todos. Eir y las demás saladoras que habían estado monitoreando el cuerpo de Jane, se sorprendieron, y dejaron de monitorear el cuerpo de Jane. Loki confiaba plenamente en el hechizo que Kay había hecho para mantenerlo oculto de toda Asgard.-Sabes que está prohibido traer mortales a Asgard.-miró a Jane y luego a Kay.

-Está enferma, solo aquí podemos ayudarla.-se defendió Thor.

-Enfermar es uno de sus rasgos. En su mundo hay personas que pueden ayudarla, se llaman 'doctores'.-dijo Odín, al mismo tiempo que apagaba el 'generador de campos cuánticos' y las sanadoras que estaban investigando su cuerpo se hicieron a un lado al ver al rey apagando la mesa. Jane se sentó en la superficie.

-¿Y usted es?-preguntó Jane.

-Jane, no...-dijo Kay temerosa a su amiga.

-Odín, Padre de Todo, rey de Asgard y protector de los Nueve Mundos.-interrumpió el aludido. Jane de inmediato supo que, entonces, si le debía respeto.

-Am, bueno, yo soy...

-Jane Foster.-dijo Odín.-Lo sé.-volteo a ver a Kay.-Skaylard, deshaz el hechizo.-se acercó a ella con cuatro guardias a sus espaldas.-Sé que escondes a Loki aquí adentro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó viendo al rey confundida, y sorprendida, Kay. Loki sólo deseaba mentalmente que ella no lo dejara descubierto ante todos. Al final se dio por vencida. Suspiró. No podía retar al Padre de Todo. Loki pensó, de nuevo, que ella no lo dejaría descubierto, pero no fue así. Poco a poco un destello fue apareciendo detrás de Kay y Thor, ya que se encontraban a la par y dejó ver a Loki con ropas midgardianas y empapado por la lluvia que habían presenciado antes. Odín los vio a ella y a su hijo en un movimiento de ojos fugaz.

-Llevenselo.-ordenó Odín a los guardias que lo acompañaban y antes de que Loki pudiera hacer algo y que Thor lo defendiera, ya le habían colocado unas esposas que prohibían a la magia salir de su cuerpo, aunque el rey no tenía ni la menor idea de que Loki ahora poseía poderes. Kay observó incredula cómo se llevaban a Loki, quien no dijo nada, solo suspiró derrotado.

-¡No, espere!-gritó Kay, intentando alcanzar a Loki pero fue detenida por la mano de Odín sujetando, de manera suave, pero con firmesa, su muñeca izquierda. Los dos guardias que custodiaban a Loki se detuvieron al escucharla y voltearon a ver al rey, que la tenía sujeta. Loki hizo lo mismo. Kay volteo y vio a Odín.-Sólo dejeme despedirme de él.-suplicó.

Sabía que se lo llevarían a prisión y tal vez, ya no lo volvería a ver. Odín pudo ver en su mirada que enserio quería a su hijo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, ella lo amaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Dudó por unos segundos, pero no desconfiaría de ella y al final, asintió liberando su muñeca. Kay corrió y abrazó a Loki, dejando a Jane sorprendida porque ella no tenía la menor idea de que él era el hermano de Thor y el que había hecho el caos en Nueva York. Odín sólo los contempló. Vio que su hijo también correspondía al abrazo de Skaylard, hundiendo su cara en su cabello, y se sorprendió al verlo amando a alguien. Ahora, parecía comprender porque Frigga lo había convencido de que era mejor el destierro para él. Thor no se sentía más feliz por su hermano. Sabía desde un principio que ellos ya tenían algo, ambos habían empezado odiandose y ahora estaban amandose y sonrió notablemente viendo de reojo a su padre que seguía con la misma serenidad que con la que había llegado al Cuarto de Sanación. Luego de unos pequeños minutos de que abrazara a Loki, ella se separó de él y le plantó un beso que él, gustosamente, correspondió. A Loki no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo verla, amarla, sentirla... todos miraban sorprendidos a Loki y a Skaylard. Nunca pensaron que el príncipe exiliado fuera capaz de amar y que alguien se enamorara de él. Cuando se separaron, los guardias reanudaron su camino y Kay, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, solo pudo articular un "adiós" apenas audible y regresó a la par de Thor. Jane le dedicó a Kay una mirada de "luego hablamos de eso" cuando regresó a la par de Thor, y Odín reaccionó de su trance.

-También llevensela a ella, regresenla a Midgard.-ordenó Odín al mismo tiempo que se alejaba para salir de ahí. Otros guardias se acercaron y Thor recordó lo que había pasado antes de traerla hasta Asgard.

-¡No, yo no la...-demasiado tarde. Uno de los guardias tocó a Jane y otra vez, la misma honda explosiva lo alejó. Thor cubrió a Kay en el momento.-tocaría.-terminó de decir y descubrió a Kay después de que pasó. Jane volvió a caer acostada en la mesa del Cuarto. Odín volvió y se acercó a Jane, y rozó su mano derecha en el antebrazo de la mortal. Se dio cuenta de que tenía esencia del Aether, eso significaba que...

-La defiende.-comentó Kay.

-No, la defiende de ella misma.-dijo Thor. Jane comenzó a despertar de nuevo.

-No está enferma.-dijo Odín al mismo tiempo que Jane se sentaba en la mesa con ayuda de Thor.-Vengan conmigo.

[…]

Odín llevó a Thor, Kay y Jane a una pequeña biblioteca aparte en el castillo. Atravesaron un pequeño jardín en donde podían presenciar un árbol enorme y unas burbujas en el cielo que daban una vista rápida a los nueve reinos. En la pequeña biblioteca, Odín había sacado un libro sobre los elfos oscuros. El rey, Skaylard, Thor y Jane rodeaban la mesa del lugar, respectivamente.

-...los elfos oscuros han construido infinidad de armas con la ayuda y mandato de su líder, Malekith. El Aether es la única arma en su estado líquido y fluido. Tiene el poder de regresar a un reino completo, en un estado de oscuridad si cae en manos equivocadas.-habló Odín viendo un libro en nórdico, que Kay ni Jane entendían.-Hace años, Malekith intentó hacerse con el Aether pero fue detenido por mi padre, el rey Bor.

-Recuerdo esto-dijo Thor viendo el libro y siendo observado por Kay a su izquierda.-eran las historias que madre nos contaba de niños.

-El ejercito asgardiano logró detenerlo de llevar al universo en un estado de oscuridad.-prosiguió Odín.

-No lo entiendo.-comentó Kay, haciendo que las miradas cayeran sobre ella.-Hace unos minutos nos estaba contando la historia que se dio hace unos cinco mil años, y, por lo que pude entender, se supone que el Aether estaba destruido, ¿no?-ahora estaba confundida.

-Eso es cierto.-apoyó Thor.-¿Nos han estado engañado todo este tiempo?

-No es un engaño, solo fue para proteger el arma de alguien que pudiera hacer el mismo cometido que Malekith.-se defendió el rey.-O que lo intentara. Si todos supieran que el Aether aún sigue en el universo, no habría podido imaginar a su nuevo dueño. Tal vez tu hermano, en uno de sus intentos de venganza habría corrido para poseerlo. Les hemos hecho un favor.-finalizó. Thor le dio la razón mentalmente a su padre, y Kay aunque no sabía mucho sobre eso, entendía que entonces todo eso lo habían hecho para cuidar de que el arma no cayera en manos equivocadas.

-¿Y su libro menciona cómo pueden sacarlo de mi cuerpo?-preguntó Jane rompiendo el silencio y hablando por primera vez.

-No.-contestó Odín, al momento que cerraba el libro y salía del lugar y los demás le seguían hasta llegar al pasillo.-por primera vez tendré que romper los protocolos del reino. Jane, te quedarás aquí en Asgard por tu seguridad y la de los nueve mundos.-paró en seco y volteo a ver a Skaylard a sus espaldas.-Y tú-le dijo señalandola.-podrás quedarte sólo por ahora.-y volvió a su camino en el pasillo, dejando a todos desconcertados y parados enmedio del camino.

-Bien.-respondió Kay al fin. Reanudó su camino junto a Thor y Jane.

-Las llevaré a sus aposentos, Jane creo que necesitas descansar, no queremos que nada te pase.-dijo Thor.

Luego de minutos de caminar y recorrer pasillos en el palacio, llegaron a la que sería la nueva habitación de Jane.

-Es hermoso.-dijo Jane asombrada al entrar. Thor sonrió al verla recorrer el lugar una y otra vez, al igual que Kay. Jane se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver a su amiga.-Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.-le habló más seria.

-No.-le contestó.-Por ahora tienes que dormir, debes estar cansada.

-Claro que...-y Jane cayó dormida. Kay la sostuvo y la fue acostando en la cama con cuidado y con la ayuda de Thor. Las cortinas se cerraron por obra de Kay, y ambos salieron del cuarto, dejando a Jane profundamente dormida.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! No soy buena anfitriona, así que... ¡al grano! espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, y que les haya llegado un Loki tamaño real debajo del arbolito, y les deseo un increíble año 2014, ojalá que logren cumplir todos sus propósitos y metas. c: ¡Les mando un abrazo de koala! x3

-

Sakura7893: Muchas gracias, ojalá que también te guste este, saludos. :D

elapink100: Jajajaja, muchas gracias, es halagador(?) aquí traigo el capítulo para empezar el fin de semana. x3 A propósito, me encanto esa coincidencia en el sitio de Potterfics, ¡Dios! te aviso que me he quedado corta de inspiración y me he quedado a medias del tercer capítulo, pero pronto la actualizo, gracias por todo. (:

CAMILLE JONES: Holas. Sí, sí, a mí también me dolio mucho ponerlo ahí nuevamente, pero luego todo tendrá sentido, al menos eso creo(?) Aquí explicaré más cosas sobre eso, espero no confundirte ni nada. :v Y sí, ahora es más o menos un niño bueno gracias a Skaylard, también que me dolio hacer de esa forma a Odín, rencoroso. Aprovecharan luego el tiempo. :D muchas gracias por todo.

Nana2831: Holas, jajajaja. Aquí te traigo más. xD Gracias por decir que está genial y gracias por el abrazo, saludos. c:

En fin, gracias por todos los favoritos, follows, las reviews y las 2,300 visitas, me animan a continuar con esto. x3

Gracias:

-CAMILLE JONES  
-DarkSiede  
-elapink100  
-Elesak  
-Nana2831  
-NickRivers92  
-Riot-of-blood  
-Sakura7893  
-Valerie Vetra Von Blair  
-orora97  
-otakuchan91  
-sukiony

Y a Miss Traductor que le dio follow y favorito a mi usuario hace poco, también si hay alguno que otro lector fantasma, y espero no haberme olvidado de nadie(?) ¡muchas gracias!

Posdata: en mi perfil ahora está el link de mi cuenta en el sitio web de potterfics *no sé porque no se hizo azulito, hice lo que pude, y parece que eso de estar en celular me lo impide. :'I* ahí he publicado otro fic de los Vengadores en relación a la Navidad. *me emocioné con el tema y bla bla bla... así que, lo escribí.* Aún no me pasan los efectos de la fiesta, entonces, no he andado muy inspirada y por esa razón es que no he subido capítulo ahí. En fin, una vez más, ¡GRACIAS!

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: CHARLAS.

-¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad?-le preguntó Thor a Kay mientras caminaban en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué?-le contestó incrédula y viéndolo de reojo.-¿De qué hablas?-Thor soltó una pequeña risa.

-Me refiero a que tú la dormiste con tus poderes.

-Ah, eso.-se aclaró la garganta.-Sí.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué estabas con Jane?-preguntó Thor confundido.

-Bueno, sé que tú no eres de esos conocedores de 'magia', así que...-suspiró.-te lo contaré.-lo vio de reojo y él asintió.-Tu hermano me enseñó a controlar mis poderes y también me mostró un hechizo para crear un vínculo. Una noche, me teletransporté a su habitación y le aplique el hechizo sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Mi hermano te enseñó a controlar tus poderes?-preguntó Thor sorprendido.

-Aja.

-Eso es algo nuevo.-comentó y se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y dejó ver una enorme habitación digna de un huésped en el castillo.-estos serán tus aposentos por ahora.-Kay abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, entrando al lugar y Thor cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Esto parece sacado de la época Medieval.-dijo sorprendida, mirando una y otra vez el lugar. Thor frunció el ceño por la referencia.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó confundido. Kay volteo a verlo.

-Oh, cosas midgardianas.-le dijo y volteo de nuevo al frente.-Tardaría una semana en explicarte todo.-murmuró. para sí misma.

-Bien, dejaré que te acomodes y llamaré para que te traigan ropa adecuada y así podamos ir al comedor.-habló Thor. Kay volteo a verlo.

-No te preocupes.-le contestó Kay sin problema, sonriente y caminando al frente de él. Y un largo vestido celeste con una sola manga en su derecha fue apareciendo en su cuerpo, con un cinturón dorado debajo del pecho, marcando su figura y, de paso, un brazalete dorado en cada muñeca y una capa azul que se abotonaba en su cuello con un botón, también dorado. Y secó su cabello.-¿ya parezco asgardiana?-le preguntó. Thor rió y le señaló la puerta, ella la abrió y él salió tras ella, cerrando la habitación.

-¿Y seguirás explicandome cómo fue qué mi hermano y tú estaban con Jane?

-Sí claro, ¿te estaba contando que había creado un vínculo con Jane, verdad?-preguntó Kay viéndolo a su izquierda.

-Sí.-le contestó Thor viéndola igual.

-Bueno-volvió su vista al frente.-hace unas horas, antes de que pasara todo esto, tuve una visión de Jane siendo absorbida por el Aether.-Kay jugaba con sus manos nerviosa al hablar.-yo estaba en mi nuevo hogar en Nuevo México con tu hermano cuando pasó eso y, sin pensarlo, me teletransporté con él a la fuerza al lugar en donde nos encontraste.-extrañaba a Loki. No podía creer que se lo habían llevado a prisión y ella no pudo hacer nada. "Tampoco Thor pudo hacer algo" se reprendió mentalmente. También recordaba la reacción de Jane al verla y al saber que había pasado con Loki por más de treinta días... ¡Ella no sabía nada del vínculo y por eso la había dormido! abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Rápidamente, se interpuso en el camino de Thor, haciendo que él se detuviera confundido por su acción.-¡No le digas nada de lo que te he dicho a Jane! ¡Ella no sabe nada del vínculo aun y es por eso que la dormí! Además, no quería escuchar su interrogatorio sobre por qué pude aparecer en Londres con ella y sobre tu hermano-tomó aire.-ella no sabe como lo encontré y sé que está enojada conmigo porque...-Thor la interrumpió poniéndole su mano derecha, delicadamente, en su boca para que parara de hablar.

-Tranquila-le dijo.-No le diré nada, ¿sí?-Kay asintió lentamente y él retiró su mano, la tomó de los hombros, haciéndola girar al frente. Kay se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a una enorme puerta marrón. El comedor.-¿ya ves cómo se puede callar a una persona sin darle un beso?-bromeó Thor, acerca de lo que había pasado antes en Nueva York y Kay hacía lo posible por no sonrojarse. Thor abrió la puerta y, junto con Kay, se adentró en el lugar.

Todos en el salón se quedaron callados, esos todos fueron el rey, acompañado de su esposa, Sif, Volstagg y Frandal. No había nadie más en el lugar. Los amigos de Thor estaban ahí para decirles que habían traído más prisioneros hace unas horas, después de dos días de la batalla en Vanaheim. Kay tragó saliva y luego se dirigió a Thor.

-¿No me harán nada, verdad?-le susurró.

-No, no te preocupes.-le dijo Thor y tomó su mano izquierda, entrelazandola con la suya, sintió que ella estaba sudando. De verdad estaba nerviosa.

Sif sintió celos al ver a la mortal de cabellos negros y ojos azules y de inmediato paró de comer al verlos acercándose hacia la mesa. Thor y Kay llegaron a sus asientos y antes de sentarse, Thor saludó a sus padres haciendo una reverencia y ella lo imitó.

-Amigos, ella es Skaylard-dijo Thor dirigiéndose a Sif, Volstagg y Frandal, quien no dejaba de verla. Los dos últimos se levantaron de sus asientos para presentarse.

-Me presento, soy Frandal.-dijo el guerrero rubio inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-Es un gusto.-le contestó ella, estrechando su mano hacia él. Frandal la tomó y la besó, causando que ella diera una pequeña risita.

-El gusto es mío.-le contestó galantemente y Kay solo asintió y él volvió a su puesto en la mesa.

-Volstagg, mi lady.-se presentó, inclinando también su cabeza hacia ella. Kay sonrió. Al menos él no intentaría coquetear con ella.

-Un placer.-le dijo ella, inclinándose un poco de igual forma.-pero solo llámame Kay, si no es mucha molestia.- Volstagg asintió y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Gustas sentarte?-le preguntó Thor. Kay rápidamente volteo a su derecha para verlo y asintió. Thor haló la silla a la par de Sif, que antes había pertenecido a Loki y Kay se sentó.

-Gracias.-le dijo y Thor se sentó en su puesto. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Odín, con Frigga a su izquierda. Thor se encontraba con Kay a su izquierda, y le seguían Sif, Volstagg y Frandal.-¿y tú eres...?-le preguntó a la chica a su izquierda.

-Mi nombre es Sif.-le contestó un poco cortante y sin voltear a verla. ¿Podría ser? ¿enserio ella tenía celos? ¿era ella la mortal de la que Thor se había enamorado? aunque recordaba que tenía otro nombre.

-Sif.-repitió Kay.-Qué lindo.-el nombre le parecía divertido y tierno a la vez. Sif no le puso atención y volvió a comer.

Luego, dos doncellas se acercaron a Thor y Skaylard, poniendo los alimentos en sus platos. Odín y Frigga habían reanudado su conversación, al igual que Frandal y Volstagg. Sif se había quedado muda comiendo y observando la mesa. Kay se sentía incómoda por estar a la par de Sif y de vez en cuando intercambiaba uno que otro comentario con Thor. Cuando todos habían casi terminado, el silencio se hizo presente y fue rotó por Frigga.

-Skaylard, iba a mandar a una de mis doncellas para que dieran ropa adecuada pero veo que te las arreglaste sola.-habló dando una pequeña sonrisa.-te vez hermosa.

-Gracias.-dijo Kay nerviosa.

-De igual forma, recuerda que he permitido que se quede solo por ahora.-recordó Odín. De inmediato, los amigos de Thor supieron que se trataba de una mortal.

-Oh, es cierto.-respondió Skaylard luego de tomar un poco de vino.-Muchas gracias por todo y, enserio no creo merecer tanta hospitalidad de su parte porque... bueno... prácticamente vine aquí como un polizon y creo que mi presencia no es tan grata que digamos.-todos se quedaron perplejos. Sif con los ojos abiertos grandemente y sin voltear a ver a alguien, con la vista en la mesa, Volstagg tosió para disimular el incómodo momento, Frandal desvío su vista de las personas a su derecha a cualquier cosa en el comedor, Odín la observó con su ojo bien abierto, Frigga actuaba como si nada y Thor comenzó a ahogarse con el vino al escucharla. Kay abrió los ojos sorprendida y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, desapareció el líquido de la copa, y por ende, de la garganta de Thor, éste volteo a verla. Sif la vio de reojo.

-Gracias.-agradeció Thor. Los guerreros y Sif estaban confundidos al ver que con un movimiento de mano había desaparecido el vino. ¿Que ella también había sido aprendiz de Loki? el odio de Sif hacia ella se hizo presente. Volstagg ahora dudaba en si acercarse a ella sería un poco peligroso, se veía como una buena persona, al final, optó por mantener la distancia. Frandal le dijo adiós a su oportunidad de poder tener algo con ella. Odín y Frigga no se sorprendieron al verla, el rey observaba todo desde su trono y por ende sabía que ella ahora poseía poderes, y siendo una Vengadora en Midgard, conociéndola, usaría sus poderes sabiamente. Frigga la había observado mediante hechizos, sabía que Loki la había ayudado a controlarlos y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

-De nada.-le contestó Kay un poco apenada, porque era obvio el actuar de los demás hacia ella, y con demás se refería a Odín y Sif. Sabía que a Odín no le agradaba tanto su presencia; primero porque Thor la trajo junto con Jane y ambas son mortales, eso está prohibido en Asgard, más aun así, Odín permitió que se quedara al día siguiente, pero eso significaba que se iría sola. Ya no vería a Jane ni a Loki; segundo, sentía una incomodidad muy grande al estar a la par de Sif, podría jurar que ella estaba celosa, ¡y ella y Thor no eran nada! bueno, solo le robó un beso una vez, y no podía decir que no había estado mal... pero tampoco estaba bien. En fin, seguía en un embrollo.

-No.-habló al fin la reina.-Skaylard será mi protegida-dijo volteando hacia su esposo sonriente.-y al igual que Jane, la tomaré bajo mi ala.-¡Ese era su nombre! pensó Sif. Su nombre es Jane, la tal Jane era la mortal de la que Thor se había enamorado, y entonces, si ella no era nada de Thor, más que una amiga, ¿que rayos hacía ahí en Asgard?-Además-prosiguió la reina.-ya que Loki está en prisión, creo que ambos merecen una buena despedida-vio a su esposo pensando en lo que había dicho.-y nos ha hecho un favor con Loki.-le dijo.-Al menos una semana, ¿sí?

Y en ese momento, Odín se dio por vencido y asintió con la cabeza. No quería discutirlo con su esposa pero podía asegurar que Skaylard sí lo había cambiado, de todas formas, Loki debía pagar por sus crímenes. Todavía no es suficiente, pensó, ahora estaba en prisión por haber entrado a Asgard sin su consentimiento y gracias a Thor. Frandal, Volstagg y Sif no entendían mucho eso de el "favor" que Skaylard le había hecho a Loki y por qué los reyes tenían que agradecerle. Sif sospechó al principio, que tal vez, ella y Loki tuvieran... ¿será eso? ¿amor? se preguntó mentalmente y confundida. Thor estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía su madre, podría llevarla a ver a su hermano las veces que quisiera y también le ayudaría a cuidar a Jane, al menos por siete días.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo-habló un poco nerviosa Kay.-y gracias por permitirme estar aquí.-dio una pequeña sonrisa a los reyes Thor, ¿me llevarías a...-dio una pausa confundida por lo que debía decir, o cómo decirlo y él la vio, asintiendo.-mis aposentos?-aún le sentaba un tanto extraño el estar ahí y tratar con sus palabras.

-Claro.-y ambos se levantaron. Thor dijo que volvería y ella se despidió dando las buenas noches y las gracias, una vez más.

Ambos iban en el pasillo, con un increíble silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento.-habló Kay al fin. Thor vio a su izquierda, y la observó, estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Por lo que dije.-levantó su cabeza y ahora veía hacia al frente.-Sobre que mi presencia no es grata, y lamento haberlo dicho porque fue muy incómodo y sentí que enfrenté a tu padre cuando no era mi intención hacerlo.-suspiró.-Y además, Sif...-paró de hablar.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Siento que no le caigo bien, como a tu padre.-volvió a suspirar.-Yo estaba dispuesta a... ser amable con ella y todo pero... me odia.-dijo al final, como aceptando una derrota.

-Ella es una buena amiga una vez que la conoces.-le dijo Thor, y ella lo volteo a ver dándole una sonrisa de lado. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta que daba a los aposentos de la chica después del camino.

-Bien.-dijo Kay.-Que pases buenas noches.-y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, descansa.

-Lo haré, adiós.-ella estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero algo la detuvo y volteo a ver a Thor de nuevo.-¿Crees que pueda ver a Loki mañana?-preguntó un poco triste.

-Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte.-le contestó y ella asintió con la cabeza.-También puedes consultar eso con mi madre.

-Lo voy a considerar.-le dijo luego de pensarlo un poco. Thor asintió y ella abrió la puerta.

-Mañana vendrá uno de los guardias para llevarte al comedor para el desayuno.

-Preferiría que vinieras tú, te tengo mas confianza, ¿puedes?

-Claro.-le dio una sonrisa y ella la devolvió.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-le contestó, Thor se retiró y Kay se adentró a la que sería su habitación por una semana, cerrando la puerta tras ella. En ese momento solo quería descansar, luego se preocuparía del interrogatorio que Jane, probablemente, le haría al día siguiente.

[…]

Al siguiente día, Loki fue sacado de prisión y ahora se encontraba en camino para ver a Odín. Iba rodeado de muchos guardias, encadenadao de pies, cintura, manos y cuello. Divisó a Frigga al lado izquierdo y él, conociendo a su madre, sabía que algo le diría, pero se mantendría al margen. Lo había pensado toda la noche. No trataría de mostrar sentimientos delante de ella o delante de Odín solo para no hacer su castigo "doloroso"; se detuvo enfrente del trono y suspiró sin importancia.

-Loki...

-¿Orgullosa de mí?-dijo Loki viendo a su izquierda, hacia Frigga, e interrumpiéndola. Frigga pensaba que ahora se comportaba extraño, luego de que al día anterior todavía había hablado con ella y con ayuda de Skaylard ahora tenía poderes, al menos la mitad de sus poderes. De todas formas, le seguiría el juego. Ella sabía en el fondo que Loki si la consideraba una madre, y ella si que lo consideraba un hijo.

-No empeores las cosas.-le contestó ella.

-Define empeorar, madre.

-Basta.-dijo Odín.-Quiero hablar con él a solas.-y Frigga se retiró dejando a su esposo e hijo solos. Loki se acercó aún más; uno, dos, tres pasos e hizo sonar con el último paso las cadenas en sus pies. Dio una pequeña risa.

-La verdad no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.-dijo Loki.

-¿No sabes la gravedad de tus crímenes?-le preguntó Odín.-Adonde quiera que vas hay guerra, destrucción... y muerte.

-¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?-le respondió Loki con otra pregunta.-Creíque ya lo sabias.-dijo maliciosamente.-Yo sólo quería gobernar a los humanos como un dios benevolente... justo igual que tú.

-No somos dioses.-le reprendió Odín.-Nacemos, vivimos y morimos. Como los humanos.-Loki hizo un ademán con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Con diferencia de cinco mil años.-le contestó con una sonrisa y parpadeando varias veces.

-Y todo esto porque Loki quiere un trono...

-¡Es mi derecho de nacimiento!-dijo enojado.

-¡Tu derecho de nacimiento era morir congelado!... abandonado sobre una roca.-Odín sabía que había dado en un punto débil de Loki, porque lo notó en su expresión.- De no haberte tomado no podrías estar aquí odiándome.-Loki suspiró.

-No es que no me gusten nuestras charlas es solo que...-desvío su mirada al suelo dudando.-las detesto.-le dijo viéndolo.

-Frigga es la única razón por la que sigues vivo...

-Si vas a matarme por piedad, sólo hazlo y ya.-le interrumpió Loki al que alguna vez fue su padre.

-...y jamás volverás a verla.-finalizó Odín. Loki no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse. Había actuado como si nada le importara sólo para no tener que hacer su despedida peor de lo que ya era. Para no extrañar a nadie.

-¿Qué hay de Thor?-le preguntó antes de que los guardias se lo llevaran.-¿Harás a ese tonto un rey mientras yo me pudro en cadenas?

-Thor deberá de arreglar todo el daño que has hecho y luego, sí, él será rey.-respondió Odín.

-¿Y qué hay de Skaylard?-se había propuesto a no sentir algo por alguien en ese momento, pero de todas formas no había evitado preguntar acerca de ella.

-Tu madre la ha tomado bajo su ala.-le dijo.-será su invitada por siete días... pero tampoco podrás verla.

Los guardias llevaron a Loki hacia la celda de nuevo. Loki no fue capaz de articular una palabra al escuchar a Odín diciendo que ya no podría verla. Lo imaginaba y lo había pensando, pero ahora era una realidad. Su madre la tendría por siete días en Asgard. Al menos sabría que se quedaría.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Primera actualización del año! ¡feliz 2014! Sé que debí actualizar ayer, lo siento, pero estaba cansada.

elapink100: Jajajaja, ¡sí! Frigga la tomó bajo su ala. x3 Qué suertuda eres, te envidio, jajajaja. Mencionarte es lo menos que puedo hacer al apoyarme siempre, mil gracias. Saludos. :)

Paulina: ¡Hola! bienvenida:D Muchas gracias por tus palabras, significan mucho para mí y me motivan a continuar con esto. Lo más hermoso que me alguien me decir en la vida es que le gusta mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias por pasarte. Ya verás la visita que Skaylard le hace a Loki, saludos. c':

Valerie Vetra Von Blair: Holis, sí, sí, ella se las ingenia aquí junto con Thor, ya lo verás. Gracias por pasarte y actualiza pronto tu historia igual, también me encanta, saludos. :D

CAMILLE JONES: Hola, sí, me lo has hecho saber muchas veces y gracias porque me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo. c': Yo no odio a Odín, sino la forma en que se comporta. El personaje en sí me encanta pero es muy duro con Loki. :I Kay visita a Loki a escondidas en este capítulo, ya lo verás y muchas gracias por todo, saludos. (:

CAPÍTULO VEINTE: PERDONES, CORAZONES ROTOS, CULPAS Y UNA VISITA.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?-le suplicó Kay.-Ya te lo expliqué tres veces.

-En realidad, fueron cinco.-contestó Jane viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Kay suspiró. Ya era de mañana, había ido a desayunar con Thor, igual de incómodo que la cena anterior y ahora, se enfrentaba al interrogatorio de Jane. Ambas con ropas asgardianas. Jane portaba un vestido rojo con mangas muy finas que hacía resaltar su figura y sostenía la chaqueta con la que había llegado el día anterior, Kay llevaba un vestido blanco con una capa gris que se abotonaba en su cuello; ambos vestidos les habían llegado en la mañana, respectivamente. Kay le había explicado cómo había llegado hacia ella hace un día, cómo había obtenido poderes y cómo fue que encontró a Loki en Nuevo México. Jane la había reprimido y preguntado varias veces por qué le había escondido todo eso a ella, se suponía que eran amigas ¿no?, y por eso, se sintió traicionada de alguna forma. Ella le había confiado muchas cosas en diez largos años de amistad y le decepcionaba ahora, porque no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Kay se acercó y se sentó en el sofá a la par de Jane.

-Ya te expliqué porque no te lo había dicho.-le dijo tomándole la mano derecha entre las suyas, causando que la viera.-Tenía miedo de que lo entregaras a SHIELD.-suspiró-¿Ahora sí podrías perdonarme? te prometo que ya no te guardaré más secretos.-Jane no dijo nada. Solo la abrazóy Kay correspondió a ese abrazo, feliz, porque ahora había recuperado su confianza.

[…]

Loki había llegado hace unas horas a la celda. Aún no se le pasaba que Skaylard estuviera ahí, y que se iría en siente días gracias a su madre. Contemplaba como ingresaban más prisioneros a las demás celdas, uno en particular. Con una máscara horrenda, si es que no era su cara. Tenía dos cuernos, de color rojo y que le daba un aspecto espeluznante, y si bien recordaba, podría parecer algún tipo de reliquia midgardiana.

-Odín continúa enviádome nuevos amigos.-dijo aún observando como se iban a través del cristal de la celda.-Qué considerado.

-¿Los libros que te envíe no te interesaron?-esa voz a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar mentalmente. Frigga se encontraba con él. Dio la vuelta para verla.

-¿Así piensas que pase una eternidad?-le preguntó Loki, pasando y posándose frente a ella.-¿Leyendo?

-Hice lo que pude que estuvieras cómodo, Loki.-le contestó ella.

-No me digas.-le dijo sarcástico apoyándose de una silla enmedio de la habitación.-¿Y a Odín le interesa igual que a ti?-ella lo observó un poco incrédula.-¿Y a Thor? debe ser tan inconveniente que pregunten por mí día y noche.

-Sabes bien que tus acciones te enviaron aquí.

-Mis acciones.-hizo un ademán con su mano y dejó de apoyarse de la silla para caminar alrededor de Frigga.-Solo hice realidad el engaño en el que he vivido toda la vida. Que vine al mundo para ser rey.

-¿Rey?-preguntó ella.-Un rey genuino admite sus faltas, ¿y las vidas que sacrificaste?

-Son pocas comparadas con las vidas que Odín ha sacrificado.-le contestó para así darle la espalda.

-Tu padre...

-¡ÉL NO ES MI PADRE!-le gritó encarandola. A Frigga eso le sintió como una espada que se clava en el pecho. Desde la mañana estaba extraño, ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, pero al escuchar eso se le volcó el corazón.

-¿Y yo tampoco soy tu madre?-preguntó ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No lo eres.-le contestó con un nudo en la garganta .

"Sí, sí lo eres."

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste que se desvaneció al momento.

-Eres tan perceptivo con los demás, pero no contigo, Loki.-dijo Frigga, dándole sus manos antes de desaparecer su ilusión. Loki trató de alcanzar sus manos y sentirla una vez mas, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera tocarla, ambos soportando el nudo en su garganta y luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que los acechaban.

[…]

-Lo lamento mucho, su majestad.-le dijo Kay a la reina. Frigga ya le había contado lo sucedido con Loki hace unas horas. Ella había invitado a Skaylard a sus aposentos, mientras que Thor pasaba tiempo con Jane. Frigga le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y triste a la vez, y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que lamentarlo.-le contestó apartando un mechón de su cabello.

Skaylard sentía que debía lamentarse. Lo hacía, porque de no ser por ella, Loki no estuviera en prisión. Si no fuera porque ella lo tuvo que colar en todo eso: en salvar a Jane. De haber sabido desde un principio que Thor aparecería para ayudarla, nunca hubiera hecho caso a su visión. Nunca hubiera llevado a Loki con ella a la fuerza, y nunca él habría vuelto a esa celda. Apoyó su codo izquierdo en su pierna con su mentón en la mano y empezó a llorar inconscientemente. Frigga se dio cuenta de su llanto y la abrazó como una madre lo hace con su hija. Dejó que descargara todos sus sentimientos en el llanto. Ella pensaba y sabía que no tenía que lamentarse, de por sí, Frigga igualmente esperaba que en el momento que habló con Loki, éste le preguntara por la chica, más no lo hizo y cuando le confesó que para él, ella no era una madre... eso lo coronó todo. Si alguien tenía que lamentase sería ella y su esposo. Odín tuvo que decirle quién era desde un principio y así habrían evitado todo. De pronto, Frigga se había olvidado del llanto de Skaylard de tanto pensar, y ahora sí tenía una buena idea... aunque un poco arriesgada. Suspiró decidida, le contaría en ese mismo instante a Skaylard sobre su plan, tal vez la apoyaría. La movió con cuidado de su hombro derecho e hizo que la mirara, por lo visto ella ya se había calmado.

-Skaylard, escúchame.-le dijo la reina tomándola por los hombros.-Tengo un plan.-Kay la miró un poco confundida.-Es un poco arriesgado, pero necesario para que mis hijos sean felices con las mortales que aman, ¿me ayudarías?-Kay asintió sin poder decir una palabra. Frigga sonrió.-Bien, porque esto lo mantendremos en secreto, y te diré cuál será la situación perfecta para esto.

[…]

De noche, Thor regresaba de una taberna hacía sus aposentos, mientras hacía un pequeño recuento de lo que había hecho en el día. Había pasado desde la tarde con Jane, no había visto a Kay desde el almuerzo y algo le decía que tal vez había pasado tiempo con su madre. Cruzó hacia un pasillo a su derecha para poder llegar a su habitación.

-Hola.-casi le da un paro cardíaco al verla frente a él, sonriente y con el mismo vestido blanco de la mañana. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ah, sí. Iba tan concentrado en repasar su día, que había olvidado que Kay le había pedido permiso para crear un vínculo con él y así, no perderse en el palacio. Kay dio una pequeña risita al ver su expresión.-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No importa.-le contestó Thor. Kay se quitó de su camino y se posó a la par de él.

-¿Y?-le dijo ella viéndolo.-¿Me ayudas?-Thor sonrió.

-Sí, pero primero...-le contestó viendo a su alrededor, solo por si alguien se atrevía a pasar por ahí.-Debes escondernos.-susurró.

-Claro, no hay problema.-Kay se concentró, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, en desaparecerlos de la vista de todo Asgard. Ahora que poseía solo la mitad se sus poderes, se concentraba más que nunca, solo por miedo a terminar agotada.-Listo.-dijo abriendo sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó Thor dándole su mano izquierda. Ella la aceptó sonriente y salieron corriendo como niños pequeños hacia las prisiones. Pasaron enfrente de guardias, cortesanos y sirvientes y ellos ni siquiera los notaron. Kay solo deseaba que Loki no estuviera dormido a esa hora.

[…]

Loki estaba sentado en medio de la celda, leyendo otro libro. Trató de despejar su mente de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Se sentía estúpido al haberle dicho eso a Frigga. Si la consideraba como tal, pero como lo había pensado, no dejaría que ningún sentimiento se hiciera paso en su corazón. Ya no quería sufrir. Por nadie.

¿Enserio Odín le tenía que arrebatar todo lo bueno de su vida?

Bueno, en el escritorio del lugar había uno que otro frasco de pocimas, un caldero y libros de hechicería, así que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Odín no le había arrebatado todo. Pasó a la siguiente página, prestando más atención a sus pensamientos que al libro, cuando escuchó una voz llamando a su nombre.

[…]

Kay y Thor iban bajando las escaleras, rápidamente, para llegar a las prisiones. Cuando tocaron el suelo del pasillo, calmaron sus pasos y Thor la guió hacia la celda de Loki. Ahora, Kay sentía un poco de culpa por dentro. Quizás porque estaba metiendo en sus líos "amorosos" a Thor... ¿o no era culpa? también se sentía ansiosa. Sí, quizás era eso.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos meteremos en problemas por esto?-preguntó Kay temerosa por el camino y tratando de seguirle el ritmo de los pasos a Thor, él caminaba demasiado rápido.

-Si lo hago, será por una buena causa.-le contestó viéndola de reojo. Kay solo asintió nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía que le diría a Loki cuando llegara.

Thor cruzó un pasillo, casi al final del camino. Habían entrado por el otro lado de la prisión, en dónde Thor sabía, que los guardias a esas horas de la noche, casi no merodeaban. Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta dorada y Kay sospechaba que ya habían llegado a su destino, eso la puso nerviosa. Thor suspiró viendo la puerta y luego miró varias veces a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-preguntó Kay en voz baja y confundida por su acción.

Thor pudo distinguir un pequeño brillo dorado al fondo del pasillo. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ella con Kay a sus espaldas, igual o más confundida que él. Thor se detuvo enfrente del majestuoso brillo y comprobó que era lo que necesitaban para que ella entrara a la celda: la llave. Pero había un problema, la llave estaba protegida por el brillo, que formaba una esfera alrededor de ésta. Thor suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó a Kay a su derecha, quien seguía contemplando la llave, aún colgada en la pared a sus narices y protegida por el campo dorado. Ella suspiró tratando de descubrir la forma de sacar la llave.

-No creo que tenga un hechizo.-dijo.-¿los guardias también usan magia?-preguntó viéndolo.

-Claro que no.-respondió Thor.

-Entonces...-hizo una pausa y torció los labios.-no tiene que ser tan difícil.-acercó su mano temblorosa hacia la dichosa llave, cuando tocó el campo, éste rápidamente dejó entrar a su mano para tomar la llave.

Ella se sorprendió, tanto como Thor, y sin pensarlo, descolgó la llave y la sacó del campo. Ella seguía sorprendida de que el campo no le había hecho ningún daño, volteaba a cada segundo a ver el campo y luego a la llave, al final vio a Thor con los ojos abiertos de impresión y la boca entreabierta. Thor esbozó una sonrisa y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Kay insertó la llave en la pequeña y apenas notable cerradura de la puerta de oro, y luego de unas vueltas, logró abrirla.

-Gracias.-dijo Kay a Thor, él le asintióy ella entró guardando la llave en su capa.

[…]

Loki se quedó congelado cuando escuchó a la voz. Esa voz. Él sabía a quién pertenecía, lo sabía perfectamente y nunca la olvidaría. Pero, otra vez, recordó en lo que había pensado.

-Loki.-volvió a decir Kay caminando hacia él, que aún seguía sentado y sin moverse. Ella se posó frente a él.-Loki.-dijo de nuevo. Se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura y vio que escondía su cara detrás del libro. Kay bajó el libro para que Loki la viera a los ojos y lo consiguió... pero solo unos segundos. Loki rápidamente se paró de su asiento y la dejó confundida y con su libro en manos. Kay se puso de pie y dejó el libro en el asiento para acercarse a él.-Loki, ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le respondió viendo hacia otro lado y evitando su mirada.

-Yo... solo quería... verte.-contestó en voz baja.

-Pues no deberías.-dijo cortante. Kay negó con la cabeza confundida al escucharlo y se posó enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó casi en un susurro.

-¡Es que no deberías estar aquí!-gritó.-¡¿Cómo entraste?!

-¡Eso no te interesa!-respondió enojada, sabía que si le decía la verdad, él se enojaría aún más.-¡Te doy la mitad de mis poderes, soporto a las miradas de los asgardianos allá afuera que me ven como si fuera un animal único en mi especie, los celos constanstes de Sif porque la primera vez me vio con tu hermano, casi pierdo la confianza de Jane, me echo la culpa de que estás aquí de nuevo y ¿así es cómo me tratas?!-otra vez, estaba a punto de llorar.

Pasaron unos segundos, Loki seguía repasando sus palabras y Kay batallaba por no llorar frente a él. A Skaylard se le partía el corazón. Había hecho demasiado para llegar a él, estando ahí por ordenes de Frigga y ella sólo quería verlo. Sabía que el tiempo se le pasaría rápido. Al ver que él no decía nada, solo se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Loki al fin reaccionó y se teletransportó rápidamente frente a ella, antes de que saliera de ahí, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la apegó a él tomándola de la cintura y la besó desenfrenadamente. Ella le correspondió a los segundos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Cada vez se abrazaban más y poco a poco fueron cayendo hasta sentarse en el suelo de la celda.

[…]

N/A: Sé que no suelo dejar notas al final, pero esto es importante(?) El plan de Frigga no lo sabrán en un buen tiempo, sólo lo mencionaré y así. Se dará a conocer casi al final del fic. *unos siete-ocho capítulos más, no sé.* Así que no me insistan ni nada, ¿eh? E_E las estoy viendo, sí(?) nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;D ah, y ya saben que actualizo entre viernes y domingo, así que no se preocupen. c:


End file.
